The Jokes With You
by zenzeigan
Summary: When you are pushed to the edge, the only thing that's left is to perform a few tricks to the public. Dark, insane Naruto. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**AN: slight crossover with Batman; The Dark Knight. It's an insane and psychotic Naruto fic so any questions can be answered in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Batman.**

* * *

**Prologue  
-Laugh it off-**

Naruto Uzumaki stared at himself in the mirror of his apartment, he was average height for his age, twelve, with sun kissed blonde hair that spiked out everywhere. Wearing nothing but a black shirt and orange pants he did have a developed figure, being a Shinobi in training had helped quite a bit. His cerulean blue eyes had lost their mischievous glint in his lonesome, as well as the foxy grin he was known for. Now all he could do was frown at his young visage, he hated how he looked, his whisker marks on each cheek always gave away his person. Always allowing the beatings to continue, he had almost given up on humanity.

Glaring at himself he asked the same question he did every night, _'Why won't I fight back?' _He slammed his frustrated fist into the wall, _'Why won't I fight back?' _He repeated the slam and felt his rage increase. _'Why...' _Slam, _'Won't...' _Slam, _'I...' _Slam, _'Fight...'_ Slam, _'BACK?' _The final slam of his fist left an indent in the wall with spider-web cracks spreading around it.

Tearing open his cupboard he pulled out four paints, white, black, red and dark green. Pulling off the lids with restrained force he smeared the white paint all over his face until not a spot of his skin was revealed. In his rage he gained an idea, reaching into the back of his pants he pulled out a small but sharp kunai. Staring at the weapon fondly he gazed at his form in the mirror, placing the blade on the side of his mouth he began to slice open the flesh.

Blood flowed out of the wound but the blonde paid no heed to the pain, feeling like a numb bruise to his psyche. Finishing one side he then repeated the process with the other until he formed a symmetrical glasgow grin. Dipping his fingers into the red paint he smeared the liquid across his mouth and scars to create a wayward painted clown smile. Continuing the frenzy he surrounded his eyes with black pant before dunking his hair into the green, losing its unruliness and falling to frame his face.

Gazing at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but laugh at his own appearance, and not a chuckle. This was a loud and hilarious laugh like that from a really good joke, now he looked like a killer clown rather than the bane of Konoha. Now at least, he felt more happy, more funny, more... humorous. An idea sparked in his mind, why feel humorous when he couldn't share it with anyone. Chuckling to himself he pulled on his shoes and leapt out of the window. Intent on allowing his fun to be shared with all of the villagers.

His first stop was a closed clothing store for active Shinobi, with no real finesse he crashed in through the upper window and directly into the centre. Giggling at the crash he looked around the store and something then caught his eyes, a black trench-coat with sleeves that would fall way past his hands. Grinning he pulled it out and looked for any other garments before noticing a black vest with many pockets on the sides. It was then that he spotted a pair of dark blue pants and a set of greaves not far away. Quickly swiping the items he quickly leapt out of the building and onto the rooftops. Leaping for another store for Shinobi weapons, ramming his shoulder into the door roughly it slammed open and he grinned wildly at the sight of so many weapons. Immediately to his right was a crate filled to the brim with some odd looking knives.

They looked in essence like shotgun shells, only with the application of chakra a blade would flick out, they were quite small but looked to be really sharp. Grinning wildly he saw a pile of belts that seemed to accommodate the knives, grabbing two he filled them with the blades, then slung them over his shoulder. Naruto then eyed an aisle full of boots that had blades shoot out from the back, picking out his size he put them on. The final thing he eyed was a Kodachi that could be attached to his newly acquired coat.

Bolting out of the store he quickly went back to his apartment and burst out in a fit of laughter, it felt great to take items for himself. It felt better than good, it felt great! No angry mobs, no overcharged prices. Nothing but the sweetness of possession. Calming himself down he threw on his new attire, changing his pants and leaving the coat open. Strapping on the greaves he finally strapped on his new armament, one belt loosely around the waist and the other diagonally across the vest. After attaching the Kodachi to his new coat he leapt out of the building laughing loudly.

"I guess laughing it off really does work!" He exclaimed whilst landing in an empty street. Shaking his head grinning he spoke more calmly. "Now this will simply not do, the night is still young." Seeing a lumber store he smashed the window and eyed the counter with many different lighters. Taking his time he picked one out, it was silver with red engraved flames on both sides. Giggling he then set fire to some paperwork on the counter, "Everything Burns!" He yelled before strolling out of the store whistling as the flames expanded quickly and rose high into the sky.

Jumping and dancing around the front he laughed like a maniac whilst falling to his knees, "I fought back! I finally fought BACK!" He screamed with laughter as the building collapsed from the expanding flames. "This was so much FUN!"

And before the fire control or ANBU arrived he had disappeared, but not before setting fire to the stores he plundered from first...

* * *

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
__You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown._

I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin.

* * *

**AN: Short I know, but in my defence I wanted to get the part where his insanity sparks over. And before you all review I want you all to know he was going in the moment, there was no planning no second thoughts, nothing. And I can send anyone a picture of what the small knives look like in a PM.**

**R&R Zenzeigan.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter is here, and for those who love twistedly humorous violence, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Batman.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
-Trickster-**

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
__You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown._

I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin.

* * *

Naruto bounded across the rooftops of Konoha, enjoying his crazed state to the point where he was always grinning. It had been three days since his first burning, and to say he felt free would be an understatement, he felt deep retribution. Every year they took away his morale and humanity, why not repay them in kind with burning down random buildings. His lighter was kept within his coat along with wire and a myriad of explosive tags, due to his quick healing he had to repeat the process of applying a glasgow grin. He didn't mind, it felt great to escape his reality and wreak havoc in the moonlight.

The police force had tried in vain to capture the elusive preteen, only to find the pursuers found in the morning with knife wounds and glasgow grins carved into their features. In all honesty, Naruto thought they should have just smiled a little more often. Chuckling he approached his next random target, a bank that was still open. Giddy with excitement he crashed through the glass doors and met the surprised looks of a few civilians and workers.

"Evening bitches and bastards, I am your entertainment tonight. Let us begin with some introductions. My name is not important and neither is yours." He spoke whilst bowing and walking forward.

A few of the gruff workers laughed haughtily before walking towards the small preteen. "Very funny brat, now go home to mummy before you get hurt." He said towering over the grinning kid. A few of his buddies behind him smirking casually.

Naruto grinned more before motioning for the man to come closer, complying he knelt down smiling normally. In a flash the preteen pulled out one of his small blades and rammed it into the mans neck, blood spraying out onto the floor and kids coat. "Oops, must have slipped, here I'll take it back for you." Gripping the handle the killer clown twisted it before slicing upwards and out through the lower jaw.

"See, it's out now!" He smiled merrily before watching the man fall holding his throat to try and stop the bleeding. Whistling the child walked past the other horrified men with a skip to his step. "Now where was I... Hmmm... Oh well! The point is I'm going to burn everything and everyone in here in about six seconds!" He explained gleefully. Pulling out a trio of explosive tags, he also popped out his lighter. "Five..." The civilians scrambled to get out. "Four..." He flicked the lighter on. "Three..." He lit the notes as the workers all fled the scene. "Two..." He threw the notes onto the walls near the vault. "One..." He leapt out through the glass window before saying the final word. "Boom..."

The explosion sent jewels, notes and coins flying sky high as Naruto rolled on the floor in laughter. "Everything burns! Everything burns! Everything Fucking BURNS!" He screamed through fits of laughter. Fleeing from the scene he cackled madly just as the Police force arrived, staring in slight horror at the destruction the psychotic child had concocted this time...

* * *

Landing on the Yondaime Hokages' head, Naruto stared at the destruction he had caused on the way here, two clothing stores, a food market and private school. All up in flames with the civilian populace running around screaming, it was all so funny really. All of this random mayhem caused by a child with marginal Shinobi training. Just think about it, a ninja village, with an army of the Shinobi forces, unable to stop or capture a twelve year old with explosives.

This caused a new laughing fit for the clown. He didn't even stop when a trio of Jounin surrounded the child with Kunai at the ready. "Did you cause all of this?" One asked dangerously, watching as the laughter died down.

"So what if I did? Whatcha gonna do? Arrest me for." He cleared his throat whilst grinning. "Crimes of terrorism against the immediate civilian populace. Please, can't you jackass's take a joke these days. C'mon, laugh it off with me!" He entered another fit of laughter.

"Listen you insane little shit, we have orders to detain you under all circumstances. So quit your freakin rant and come with us." Another yelled with a lot less patience.

Naruto wagged a finger and shook his head, "Looks like someone's' on their period. Plug up your pussy and get over it Ms. Impatient." He giggled at his own twisted humour.

"Why you little-"

"Oh, before I forget, you seem to have something of mine on you." He smirked as he pointed to the mans stomach.

"What?" He looked down and back only to see the kid charge with an unsheathed Kodachi. The gleaming blade slicing cleanly through the Jounins chest. Before slapping on a lit explosive tag to the mans forehead. Leaping back he deflected the Kunai and in return threw a pair of his flick-blades, in shock the man could not avoid the blades and they pierced the chest firmly.

Landing with a bow he spoke with a grin, "It's been fun bastards, however I must bid you goodnight." Allowing himself to fall backwards he narrowly avoided the large explosion that rocked the monument. Falling down whilst cackling madly he pulled out a length of twine and attached it to his Kodachi. Tossing the blade it swiftly connected to a highly perched tree and embedded itself into the trunk. Holding the twine tightly he swung up into the tree and cackling loudly enough to be heard over the explosion.

"Those guys were too serious! At least now they see the Funny Side of things!" He bellowed out whilst pulling out his Kodachi and sheathing it along with the twine. "This village needs to _lighten_ up a little... And I think I'm the Psycho for the Job! Where do I sign up!" He cackled again to the village as he threw the Explosive notes all around him...

* * *

Naruto strolled through the chaotic streets of Konoha at around four in the morning, humming to himself he subconsciously walked into a Shinobi store and retrieved a jar full of a purple poison. In all honesty he didn't even know what poison it was, only that the price was a ridiculous amount that he couldn't afford. So it was deemed that an explosive distraction was needed... or a couple.

Casually walking into the apartment complex he climbed up the many stairs to his residence and not passing anyone as he twiddled with one of the blades between his fingers. Entering his room he locked the door and closed the blinds, now came the worst part of the day, the start of a new one. Tossing off his clothes and discarding his boots he head for the shower to wash off the paint, and in essence, his freedom.

Turning on the cold water he allowed the liquid to flow over his frame, the paint washing away quite easily. Sighing he felt the side of his lips and was reminded that the Glasgow grin was almost healed, another hour and it would be gone until re-applied. Exiting the cold shower he wrapped a towel around his waist before entering his room, with all of his night-time garments strewn across his bed.

Smiling sadly he set to work on properly maintaining his armament by polishing all of the blades and sharpening his Kodachi. The explosive notes and lighter were placed neatly in a small wooden box that was then hidden under his bed until the following night. His coat, vest and pants were cleaned before being hung up in his closet for the day, the twine included. Finally his boots were placed beside his bed for the day. Grunting in mild annoyance he slipped on his orange jumpsuit and blue sandals as well as his green goggles.

To him, daytime was a series of Bad Jokes in that he was ostracised from his own village. Being beaten and made the class clown were like the punch lines of the day that he would then mock with his own _Stand Up _Comedy. This was the cycle for the past three days and it would continue for quite a while.

He was an undertrained Shinobi in that he only knew two Jutsu and stealth techniques. Along with moderate Taijutsu and speed he could be classed as Low Genin at best. At worst he was E-Class Bandit with no training and brute force only. However that didn't mean that he had no brains, street smarts and quick thinking were his hard earned gift that he used quite frequently.

Heading outside after locking his apartment up he felt like observing how his mayhem was holding up. Without the paint and the scars there was no reason to leap over buildings, the morning was the time to enjoy the fires of the nights ruckus. The Police Force and ANBU black ops were everywhere holding up a captured frame of the alleged Terroist of Hidden Leaf. Throwing explosive notes whilst grinning madly, it was a fearsome picture.

'_Aww, they didn't get my Good Side.' _He restrained a giggle at the thought, now was not the time to bring attention to himself. Casually walking past the armed men and women he eyed one of the pictures on the floor. Quickly looking around he swiped up the picture and stuffed it down his shirt, a little souvenir of the nights events. Smirking he turned down an alleyway on a route to a certain Ramen stall...

* * *

As it was Saturday there were no classes at the Academy... that and some of the classrooms were on fire. Including the small library containing chakra control exercises, but that was just a distraction so the blonde could _retrieve _some extra lessons. Entering his apartment he went to the bookshelf that was filled with many books, maps and scrolls. Deciding to have a lazy day he pulled out a scroll on techniques involving bladed weapons and twine.

He mentally shrugged at the fact he was being lazy, no one really gave a damn about what he did regardless. Unravelling the scroll across his bed he set to work on learning reading whilst polishing his kunai and shuriken set. The first one involved setting a trap of non reflective, razor sharp wire, the user was to tie the wire to the holes in the but of the kunai. Then throw each kunai to either direction, allowing the weapons to stick into two solid objects.

Naruto had to admit this one had promise as a very simple trap to deploy. However it also had its flaws, if an opposing nin saw one of the Kunai they would possibly stop to investigate. However, it could also provide a slight diversion for a secondary trap that could be quite a big bang. Chuckling he continued to read only to have his mind nag over to a somewhat more important issue. What should he call himself, it didn't seem right to cause all of this mayhem if he had no public name.

There was The Joker, but it seemed a little too insane for himself to be. Bane was also an option, however it seemed he would be giving himself away to easily, he was the bane of the village. Until it hit him, The Trickster, it seemed to suit both his personalities perfectly, by day he was the Prince of Pranks. By night he performed multiple _Tricks _for the village that went out with _BANG._ Smirking he decided to get to work making an insignia, forgetting about the scroll and heading towards a friendly fabric store.

Naruto cackled at his new set of insignia, his shoulder patches were a pair of 'T's designed to be made out of knives. Whereas the logo on the lower back of his coat was a magicians top-hat with a pair of bombs and knives being pulled out. It was late afternoon and he was giddy with the _Performance _he was about to reveal to the village tonight. Until he bumped into one Sasuke Uchiha while turning a corner, both of the preteens falling on their backsides. Sasuke glared at the blonde whilst said blonde grinned madly at the well known 'Uchiha Prick.'

"Watch where your going baka." He growled at the 'dead-last' of his class.

"Same goes teme." Naruto retorted before jumping up and bounding off with a gleeful smile plastered onto his face. Sasukes' eyes followed the blonde curiously before shrugging it of as some form of idiocy.

Quickly reaching his humble abode, the blonde quickly pulled out his coat along with a needle with red silk. Working expertly after constantly keeping his old clothes in good repair for many years, he finished patching on the insignia in no time at all. Admiring his handy-work he looked outside to see that it was nearly sunset. Barely able to control his excitement, he entered the bathroom and pulled out the kunai.

Quickly creating the Glasgow grin he pulled out the paint and smeared it on into its rough positioning. Dipping his blonde hair into the green he noticed that he would need to acquire some new paint soon. Shrugging it off he skipped into his room and adorned his attire and armament to match, only this time he had an impulse to bring a kunai. Not seeing a problem with this he stuffed the blade down his right boot for safety.

Cackling loudly he leapt out of the window as was the usual routine and landed on a rooftop. Throwing explosive tags in random directions, "Let the Act begin!" He screamed as a myriad of explosions signified another night of hell for Konoha.

The Police force were immediately upon him throwing Kunai and shuriken, smirking ruefully, the kid flung out a myriad of knives to deflect the kunai and then slapped an explosive tag onto each of his pursuers. Their screams drowned out by another amassed explosion, Naruto leapt towards the Uchiha estates with no more Shinobi chasing his person...

* * *

Sasuke always slept with a pair of Kogatana under his futon, it made him feel safer at night from his brother. Sasuke lay awake on his futon in the early night hours, wearing nothing but a air of blue boxers and sleeveless white shirt. He often had sleepless nights, and he felt this was going to be one of them as he had retired a half hour ago.

Sighing he sat up from bed and rubbed his eyes before standing up and stretching, it was then that he heard the explosions in the distance. Looking out of his window he saw the flames rising with smoke billowing out quite easily. He frowned and saw more occur, it was well known that a terrorist had been around Konoha the past few nights. Setting many apparently random stores on fire, the body count thus far had been; eleven civilians, three Genin, six Chuunin, and five Jounin.

Sasuke had to admit that Konoha had a serious threat on their hands if this was left unchecked. As a precaution, Sasuke switched off the power to the estate. All of the lights and equipment were flicked off, Sasuke only cared for his heritage at the current moment. This estate was the only remaining heirloom from his family that he had inherited he would rather die than see any of the buildings damaged.

And to prove that point he leapt onto his rooftop, to watch for any intruders. The Uchiha had many enemies within the village, and as the ANBU were off tracking the madman. There were no other guards around to protect the clans many secrets and hidden Jutsu. Gazing out he then eyed a figure approaching, fast. Bolting inside he pulled out his Kogatana and went back outside, mentally preparing himself for a fight if necessary.

Sweating as the figure got closer, he calmed his heavy breathing and entered a basic stance. Though a Shinobi in training he had been in his fair share of fights against thieves. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only an ANBU.

The ANBU landed before the Uchiha his hand holding his own Ninja-Tou, "Uchiha-sama, I have been ordered to escort you to the Hokage Bunker by the council. Come with m-" He stopped and fell limp to the floor. A Kunai embedded deeply within the back of his neck, it was no wonder he died instantly.

A crazed chuckle then appeared along with the landing of Naruto in his psychotic, killer-clown, wonder. "Whoops, my bad, I meant to hit your head. But don't you worry there matey! I'll have it out in a jiffy." He then tore out the bloodied weapon and patted the corpse on the head. "See, no pain at all... For me that is." He giggled at his own joke before grinning at the horrified Uchiha. "Greetings there Uchiha-teme!"

"W-who the hell are you?" Sasuke gasped out whilst gripping his Kogatana more tightly. "What the hell are you?" He yelled out with slight fear.

Naruto cackled before wagging his finger, "Now that would be telling now wouldn't it. Can't do that teme. But what I can do is get rid of those itsy bitsy weapons of yours." He grinned before flicking out a pair of his flick-knives. The small blades knocking Sasukes' own right out of his hands. "Ya know, I need to produce the highlight of my performance, the pinnacle if you will... This place should do for now!" He threw wads of explosive notes into the many dark alleys surrounding their current location.

He then raised his arms and bellowed to the heavens, "Behold my finest _Trick_ to date! The enlightenment of the infamous Uchiha compound!" The explosions made Sasuke stare in horror as his final heirloom was set on fire by the prancing terrorist. Tears welled up as he gritted his teeth in deep anger and hatred, he was going to make this, this-CLOWN! Pay for what he had done.

He flashed through the seals before taking a deep breath, _'Katon: Grand Fire Ball no Jutsu!' _He then breathed out a torrent of flames at the clown only to hear the opposing preteen cackle before leaping over the attack. The green haired youth then slammed Sasuke onto the floor with his Kodachi at the Uchihas' throat.

He grinned again at the Uchiha heir, before speaking in a somewhat sombre tone, "Ya know Uchiha, you need to _lighten _up. But I bet that branch up your ass has other plans, all I know is that you better pull your act together as well as your temper. Just laugh it off like _I _did! Then you'll see the funny side of life!" He then stood up and gazed at the towering flames with unbridled glee. "My _Tricks _are a true feat of _Freedom_! Just look at how they create awe and beauty! After all, _Everything Burns_!" He continued whilst cackling at the sky.

Rubbing his throat Sasuke sat up, "You're insane."

Naruto perked at that and glared at Sasuke with a deep rage. "No, insanity is following what others tell you! Insanity is seeking to harm your own kind! Insane is allowing injustice to happen when you can end it right there! Insanity is being afraid when you have the blood of killers flowing through your veins! I am perfectly _sane _I assure you teme!" He stalked towards the cowering clan heir. "When you finally end the vicious cycle of being kamis' pet, only then will you be very sane!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke screamed as Naruto pulled out one of his knives and smirked insanely at the cowering teen.

"Ya know, I've been tired of your being an utter emo for awhile now. Time to show you..." He leaned in real close to the Uchiha, "A little taste of being sane!" He drew the blade to the Uchihas' cheek and pressed down hard but slowly. And then carved a 'T' into his pallid skin, very slowly. So slow in fact that Sasuke screamed for a full five minutes before passing out in pure shock. "Know this teme, you are the first _true victim_ of my war. The first to be marked as insane to _The Trickster_!" He then allowed the knife to fall onto the Uchiha's chest, his new insignia of a bladed 'T' engraved into the blade.

"My encore is about to commence, I must get going back to my complete audience!" He then leapt away back from the ever growing fire and into the forest. Just as the ANBU arrived and retrieved a still unconscious Sasuke and transported him to the Hokage Bunker...

* * *

Naruto felt quite proud of his work as he crouched on a randomly tall building, overlooking the destruction which he had caused over the night. Grinning ruefully he heard multiple figures land behind him and giggled at the fun he was already having. Turning his head he saw a man wearing a black suit and circular glasses, using a katana as a cane. The men behind him wearing green kimonos with a red dragon imprinted on the back.

Naruto waved casually whilst pulling out one of his blades, "Nice to meet some of my honoured audience! Admiring my _Tricks _I see, you all have good taste." He clapped to exaggerate the point of the half hearted joke.

The man smirked whilst nodding his head, "You do seem to enjoy creating massed mayhem. I applaud your dedication for distracting the Police Force from us, the _Red Dragon Gang_. I was hoping we could use your service for our own use." He gestured out his gloved hand as a sign of good faith. "You would be paid quite handsomely with many benefits we could offer."

Naruto smirked whilst roughly grabbing the mans hand and shaking it. The man smirked until their hands parted and he realized their was an explosive tag attached to his hand. Naruto then cheered out happily, "My latest _Trick_! I'm going to make your arm disappear in Three... Two... One... Gone!" And before they could react a controlled explosion tore off the mans arm along with a scream from the gang leader. "See the magic of my _Tricks_, they are quite permanent though it seems. Oh well! Can't be a perfectionist all the time, know what I'm sayin'?" The henchmen all grabbed hold of hidden weapons.

Naruto then wagged his finger with an all knowing grin, "A _Trickster _is forbidden to reveal the techniques behind performances! As with this right here!" He charged forward and sliced open the throats of the first henchmen before stabbing the next two in the ribs, stopping he grinned at the remaining members. "Want an encore gentlemen!"

They fled only to find knives lodged in their skulls after a few steps. Naruto cackled as he allowed the blade in his right boot to shoot out from the back. Strolling back to the leader he twisted around and performed a roundhouse slamming kick that let the blade slice through the mans skull with ease. "You common magicians have no finesse, no hidden agenda. Always scheming and sticking to the plan like good lapdogs. Where is the fun! The Excitement? Where is the motherfucking _Comedy?_"

* * *

**AN: A couple of things you should know about him, he thinks of everything he does is some feat of skill, or a **_**Trick **_**as he puts it so kindly. So in saying this, it reveals why he is referencing evreything as some form of public theater, odd yes, but planned... definitely. Remember he is meant to be insane in this fic.**

**Another thing is why he is so damned powerful, well that's just the thing, he isn't. Whenever he kills opponents its from sheer surprise. I mean C'mon, who takes a small clown with a knife seriously. Also his grins distract the Shinobi from his body posture, gaining him the advantage of surprise. Not so dumb now is he.**

**And finally this chapter, and the next few will be more like the prelude to the main plot. Don't like it then leave and never come back... ever.**

**R&R Zenzeigan**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two and the fic is still alive, again mostly a development point for Naruto and his Trickster persona. Remember he is still learning how to perfect his Tricks so to speak, and he also wants to tag more Victims.**

**Now I want to go more into the whole Victim thing, basically they represent the lives of people he will now harass until they die. Sasuke is the first because Naruto loathes arrogant bastards such as Sasugay. Personally I have nothing against the Sasuke character, however in this fic he will be less of an Avenger and more of a Protector.**

**And before any of you ask there will be no Batman in this fic, only my version of the Joker as the Trickster, and possibly a Shinobi version of Harley Quinn.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Batman.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
-Take A Bow-**

The Trickster gazed out at the chaos he had caused after a few weeks, mass panic and confusion as explosions constantly rocked the city. Flames expanding constantly as the ANBU scrambled to find the cause of the destruction, as if they would. Naruto had acquired a few more _implements _for his _Tricks_, a metal chain that he kept hidden under the right sleeve under his coat. He had also coated _all _of the blades on his person with the poison he had retrieved a while ago. And finally a pair of black leather gloves that he had modified to increase his strength by 1.25 times.

Giggling at the mayhem he now had the urge to visit his _Victim No. 1_. Namely a certain Uchiha that was confined to a hospital bed. Leaping into the air he landed in the street and strolled by the havoc of the nights events. Whistling an odd tune and twiddling one of his blades between his fingers. The civilians and Shinobi need not notice him as they concentrated on extinguishing the flames.

With a certain skip to his step he entered the hospital, ignoring the horrified screams of patients and doctors. Bounding into the elevator he only noticed one young nurse that looked to be around seventeen and shaking, with short cropped ebony hair and emerald green eyes. Grinning to her he selected the floor he wished to go to and hummed patiently.

Unexpectedly he looked at her and asked, "What's your name miss?"

"A-Akiko Mishima." She stuttered whilst cowering into a corner.

He smiled kindly to her, "Nice name, and a cute girl to back it up with. I'm _The Trickster_, pleasure to make your acquaintance. How's the night been for you so far?" He queried with a normal grin for once.

Still frightened she took her time to answer, "A-ano... O-ok I g-guess, Trickster-san."

"Well that is certainly good to hear, although you don't seem as thrilled as my other audience." He rubbed his chin and stepped closer, "You don't seem as afraid as my fans usually are. Tell me why?"

Her answer was quick and easy, "Because I only fear for the patients lives." She shyly said.

Naruto snapped his fingers as if by realization, "That's it! That must be it! Fear of others excludes fear for your own existence! Now let's take this theory to the next level. If I... Oh, I Dunno, did this-" He unsheathed his Kodachi and held it to her throat, "What do you fear right now?" He smirked psychotically.

She gulped before replying with fear now evident, "Y-you ending my life right now."

He sheathed his blade before nodding quickly, "It is only when in direct contact with fear that you also fear for your own existence." The doors opened and Naruto seemed to have the moment catch up with him. "Whoops, sorry cutie but this is my stop! We'll continue this later, alright?" And with that he bolted down the hall, ignoring the screams of the patients.

Akiko then collapsed to the floor and calmed her beating heart, that was one of the few encounters with death she had in her life so far. Suffice to say it was odd and quite frankly no one would believe her...

* * *

There were two Jounin stationed at the door to Sasukes' room, and both pulled out kunai at the sign of the skipping Trickster. They had bth heard the reports on how he dealt with his attackers, and did not underestimate him one little bit. Stopping before them the Green haired youth saluted with a grin to the men.

"Evening gentlemen, by any chance is Uchiha-teme in there?" He queried with a smile.

"And what if he is?" One asked whilst edging away slowly from the killer-clown.

"Oh, I just came to deliver a message if you would be so kind as to let me pass." He said whilst stepping forward, hands hidden by his sleeves.

One snorted before getting into a basic stance, "As if, we know who you are, Mister _The Trickster_."

Naruto nodded his head and folded his arms with a grin. "So my reputation precedes me, would you men like an autograph?" He said pulling out two pieces of paper.

They took defensive positions at the sight of the paper, "No thankyou, we have strict orders to not accept anything from you and inform ANBU black ops of any appearances of you. If I were you I'd turn myself in before this got ugly."

Naruto smiled sadly, "And if I were you I'd accept these autographs, ahh oh well, can't please everybody. Catch you later gentlemen!" He dropped the paper and walked off without a care in the world.

The men just stared at him with no words to express the gratitude they felt towards kami for living. Cautiously they each picked up a piece of paper, they were surprised to see a containment seal on each. Shrugging to one another they applied chakra to the seals, the last thing they ever did as a multitude of bladed weapons shot out and diced the men to pieces.

Naruto reappeared laughing loudly, the blood from his latest victims corpses strewn along the walls with knives sticking into the walls. He had ever so slightly modified the containment seal so that the items inside would blast out in the direction the seal was facing. This was the first time he had made practical use of it as an ambush weapon and was very pleased with the results. But this was one of the few _Tricks _he had made during the last few nights.

But getting back to matters at hand he casually knocked on the door to the Uchiha's room, "Uuuchiiiiihaaaa! Can I come in and _perform _for you!" He grinned as he heard no answer, "I'll take that as a yes then." Taking a step back he slammed a kick into the door, knocking it off its hinges and onto the floor. He was mildly surprised at what he saw, Sasuke had vanished and the room was empty, along with the lights being off. Whistling he strolled in to take a look around, it was then that he noticed the window was open, walking forward he precariously shut the window and turned around.

Only to come face to face with an angry Sasuke and a reverse roundhouse kick, grinning wildly he allowed the attack to connect and he was slammed into the floor. Sasuke had only recently come out of shock and was still tired, he had some gauze wrapped around his new scar. He also wore a black shirt and his dark blue boxers, along with the switchblade knife in his hand that Naruto had left for him. He gripped it tightly in his left palm and took a basic stance, Naruto flipped himself up and spat out a mouthful of blood grinning.

"Nice Sasuke, Nice. However, you made one crucial mistake when trying to confront me." He wagged his finger before reaching into his coat.

Sasuke glared, "And what might that be bastard?"

Naruto grinned before pulling out Sasukes' old pair of Kogatana, "Never bring a knife to a sword fight dumbass!" He charged whilst slashing wildly and seemingly at random.

Sasuke was forced back as he could barely deflect the longer blades with his smaller one. Narrowly avoiding would could have been fatal slashes, he threw the flick-blade in desperation only for it to be deflected by one of his old blades. Naruto finally got the Uchiha to the wall and held one blade to his throat and the other to his chest.

He smirked madly at the Uchiha, "Now we've got ourselves into a little situation here. If you punch my gut I'll slice your throat, if you knock away my blade at your throat I'll stab your chest. So do you want to listen or fight? Hm? It's your choice Teme."

Sasuke glared before straining to speak, "I'll listen, you freak." Naruto smiled before removing his hand from the throat only to backhand the arrogant heir.

"Better watch your manners, teme. Want me to tell you how I got these scars?" He asked with a mad grin. With slight curiosity, Sasuke nodded, "It was a fair while ago now. You see I was a _very _serious guy, never smiled properly. And I always asked myself, 'Why So Serious?' So one day I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Why So Serious?' I asked myself, I pulled out a knife, like this one here. 'Why So Serious?' I put it in in my mouth, 'Why SO SERIOUS?' And I had a great idea, 'Let's put a _smile _on that _face_.' And then I decided to always see the funny side of things, now I'm always smiling!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Sasuke stared in horror at the freak of nature in front of him. "You're insane." He said calmly.

Naruto dropped the smile and glared at the Uchiha, "What have I told you about minding your manners, Teme? You need to lighten up a little... Lets put a smile on that face!" And Sasukes' eyes widened in horror as he put the blade on the side of his face. He grunted as Naruto applied pressure on the blade and slowly formed a Glasgow grin using a thin pair of cuts. "Do you see the _funny _side of things yet, Uchiha? Well? DO YOU?" He bellowed with laughter as Sasuke screamed at what the Trickster had done now.

"Why are you doing this! What have I done to deserve this you bastard!" Sasuke screamed as he felt the small wounds begin to bleed. Naruto got in close gin with that crazed smile of his.

"To set an example to all the other arrogant bastards in Konoha! Your time of reckoning is upon you, too long have you all schemed and crafted the world to your own desires! I'm an Agent of Chaos that will bring everything to the way it should be! Anarchy will be the law and order of the world! Everything Burns!" He roared with laughter as the ANBU crashed in through the windows.

"Cease and desist! We outnumber you Trickster!" The captain ordered whilst grabbing his Ninja Tou. Naruto cackled whilst allowing Sasuke to fall to the ground.

"Time to take a _Bow_!" He opened up his palms to reveal his modified containment seals on the palms of his gloves. "My _Final Performance _for the NIGHT!" He applied chakra and watched with satisfaction as a hail of shuriken tore the ANBU to shreds before they could even scream. Laughing wildly he looked to the camera and saluted whilst smiling casually. "The _Trickster _bids all you bitches and bastards a good night! You've all been a _perfect _audience!"

He grinned at Sasuke one final time before tossing back the signature flick-blade and his pair of Kogatana. "See you later Uchiha-teme! Remember that you need to _smile _some more! Or you'll be very _sorry_!" With a final cackle he leapt out of the window to disappear for the night...

* * *

Naruto neatly folded away his attire into his closet with a gleeful grin, last night had been the most fun yet. The implementations for his new seal had opened up new barriers for himself in the art of weapons and his Tricks. Lounging on his couch in nothing but a white towel he felt pleased with himself, the village now knew of his alias. Things were only going to get better and better for him in the coming weeks, he just knew it.

It was the early daylight hours of another Saturday and Naruto intended to spend it stocking up on weapons. So after hoisting himself out of the couch he head to his room and decided to go for a different look for shopping. A pair of black pants and long sleeved black shirt were the base with a plain white sleeveless jacket with a hood. He also decided on a whim to wear his Trickster boots with the hidden blades.

Heading out of the complex he applied the hood to shadow his features and hide his blonde hair. He then subconsciously admired the remains of the previous nights performance, the smouldering ruins of many stores. Nearly the entire Shinobi force was out patrolling the streets and rooftops, however the blonde knew that they would not find anything. Shinobi did not use forensics or any form of science to aid in capturing a criminal.

Instead they use surveillance to detect a criminal, then would send a team to detain the dangerous person as soon as possible. Another method was sending out a bounty for the mans head, along with a ranking and hints of favoured abilities. And that was what the Shinobi forces had done, sending word to any Oinin and Bounty Nin for any assistance. Pinching one of the flyers he looked at the price on _The Tricksters' _head; 500,000,000.00 ryou if alive, 175,000,000.00 ryou if dead.

Naruto inwardly smirked while whistling, that was quite a lot of cash for one criminal. And only high A-Class at that, Itachi was S-Class and didn't have a bounty that high. Tucking the flyer in his jacket he went for one of the small weapon stores that he hadn't destroyed yet. Walking in he saw it was crowded with Chuunin and Genin stocking up on equipment for a chance at all the money. When you had that amount of cash you could retire early, as was often the case of successful Bounty Nin.

Going to the armour section he stared at leather bracers that were on sale along with a blade attachment at the bottom. Whilst it struck him as a good weapon it didn't seem his style, sighing he went to the empty scroll section and pulled out a few dozen. Wanting to spice things up a little he opted for Makibishi and senbon which were also on sale, opening his wallet he saw he had just the right amount. Shoving his way through to the counter he put them all in a bag and left the money on the counter for the owners to discover later.

Leaving the chaotic store he entered the bustling streets again to see many Bounty Nin had arrived already in the early morning hours armed to the teeth with many exotic weapons. Hiding a smirk he easily walked past them without suspecting a thing, they would be easy to deal with. He also noted that not one of them smiled at any time, _'Tonight I'll change that, the Funny Side is quite appealing.' _He thought with hidden glee, a lot more smiles were going to be made tonight.

Retreating back to his apartment he set to work on loading up the scrolls with all his newly acquired weapons. It was a strenuous task as he had to be careful with the actual seal itself, one small screw-up and the seal would explode when chakra is applied. And since it was a custom seal it would require extra attention with the tweaking. After four hours he had four scrolls made for the night, two Senbon, one Makibishi and the final being Shuriken. It was then that he recalled that he needed more money or the Sandaime would get suspicious if he found all the Blondes' money gone.

Groaning at the looming prospect he decided to choose a bank now to acquire new money from. Cleaning up all the ink and placing the scrolls in his closet he left for the least appealing prospect for the night. Stealing unused weapons and clothes is ok, stealing some other persons hard earned cash was not ok. However he knew it was going to be necessary to bend his normal morals for the greater good. The greater good being the continuation of his _Tricks _for Konoha to view for a good amount of time.

Entering the streets again he blended right in to the crowd and passed many banks, one caught his eyes. It was almost as large as the Hokage tower and was guarded by many samurai, it also seemed that all of the smaller banks funds and documents were being transferred here. A Cohort of ANBU were visibly making a perimeter in case of any attack, sniggering at the pitiful defence he turned on his heel for his apartment. A plan already forming in his twisted mind...

* * *

The Trickster prepared for what he hoped would be a fun night, storing the scrolls in the vests pockets he restrapped on his belts of knives and decided to wrap his battle-chain along his right leg. Pulling on his gloves and strapping his Kodachi he was ready and giggled with giddiness at the new night. Taking a precaution this time from the increased security he leapt out of the window and into a shadowed alley. Where an opened drain entrance was located, grinning madly he allowed himself to fall into the dank sewerage system.

He held his nose whilst grinning, "Smells worse than a fat mans indigestion!" He laughed loudly at his own joke before trudging through the tunnels. Giggling at how easy this was going to be, those Bounty Nin were in for a big surprise alright...

* * *

Kokoro had been in the Bounty Nin business for quite a while now, at thirty three he thought he had seen every twisted ninja psycho out there. From suicidal Jounin to mistreated Genin he had grown a rep for bringing the target back, alive and detained. But nothing could have prepared him for the madness that was to ensue tonight.

He was a good six and a half feet tall and wore a black cloak with a pair of scythes strapped to his back, a full suit of leather armour hidden underneath along with hefty chain-mail. He crouched hidden in the trees of the park, many other Bounty Nin, Oinin and village Shinobi were flashing everywhere. Searching for the elusive Trickster and his tell tale signs of explosives. It was already nine at night and there was no sign of the terrorist anywhere.

Usually he began the second after sunset with setting many small businesses on fire, the destruction would then spread to the woods and finally some place of political importance. It was then that he heard a deep rumbling, and it kept building and building until the very streets themselves exploded with fire.

Realization then hit him, The Trickster was underground and exploding he roads using the sewer system. Kokoro pulled out the wanted flyer and looked into the saluting form of the killer-clown and had to admit the kid was ingenious. Sighing he waited for the stream of explosions to end before leaping out of the trees to find his prey...

* * *

Naruto laughed as the explosions stopped, he had delayed his _performance _in order to prepare a _Grand Entrance_. Placing a tag above him he took cover as the roof collapsed, directly under the banks vault. Peeking his head through he whistled at the large amount of stacked cash in the massive area. Hefting himself in he pulled out a blank scroll and ink, setting to work on making the containment seals.

Quickly finishing he eyed a crate that was crammed with wads of notes and jewels. Giggling he push it over and performed the brief ritual of sealing it inside his scroll. Whistling a happy tune he pocketed the scroll and allowed himself to fall into the sewer system again. Heading the opposite way he came he twirled one of his kunai while looking for a suitable exit.

After a kilometre he saw one that lead into a small alley barely visible outside. Flicking up a tag he took cover as the explosion made a hole for him to exit out of. Leaping out through the exit he roared out for all of the Shinobi to hear, "Evening bitches and bastards! Tonight's entertainment has begun! Introducing the always loved Mr. The Trickster!"

Bounty Nin were on him immediately in all directions, smirking he held out his palms and spun. The torrent of Shuriken tearing many of the Nin to shreds before their corpses landed. When the few survivors landed, Naruto threw an explosive note directly under him. Jumping up the explosion created a hole in the roof of an abandoned motel, which he promptly fell into while waving goodbye to the men and women. "Chow!"

They instantly followed, only for the first pursuer to be promptly decapitated by twine held just below the entrance by a pair of kunai. Kokoro cursed silently as he entered and avoided an explosive trap that went off on contact. Grunting he quickly analysed his singed arm and noticed the damage was minimum, only himself and another Bounty Nin.

This one was female and looked very young with a slim figure and wearing ANBU attire, only without the mask. She had blonde hair strung back into a tail and pale blue eyes. She had only had some hair cut off from the wire and only barely avoided the blast radius being the last one inside. She eyed him warily as he searched around the abandoned building for tell-tale signs of the mischievous kid.

"Oi, what's your name old man?" She asked out of the blue.

"... Kokoro, what about yours?" He replied carefully.

"Aiko, looks like we're after the same brat. He does have some skills after all." She said with hidden praise at the man.

Kokoro nodded, the kid terroist was different from his many other adversaries. From what he observed he mainly used seals and explosives along with sharp weapons to get the job done. Although that was a no-brainer, but this kid used surprise tactics and ambush to win a fight, he never stayed for a prolonged fight over thirty seconds. Which indicated another thing, as insane as the kid was in his current state he still held reasoning over brute force. And explosive tags seemed to work wonders for blitzkrieg tactics like the ones he used.

Kokoro finally realized why he was A-Class and not S. "Aiko, I think I know what the kids weakness is." He spoke after grabbing out one of his scythes.

She stared at him expectantly, "Well don't think on it, any information is useful here."

Grunting with slight annoyance he explained, "He never stays in a fight after he gives away the surprise in his moves. Like just before, after he took out the others he quickly retreated down here and set up a quick surprise for anyone who followed. He uses hit and regroup tactics with a large kick, he would not survive in a prolonged battle." He gained a gleam in his eye and she smirked as realization dawned on her as well.

But it was quickly replaced with a frown, "But how can we engage in a long battle without him becoming Sparky Sparky Boom Man on us?" She exaggerated whilst thinking intently.

"Well first we'll need to bide our time, he'll be distracted by all the others until we can get a solid plan-"

He was cut off, "Hold on a sec there! Exactly how much of the cash are you after here, otherwise I'm not helping ya." She crossed her arms.

Sweat dropping he cleared his throat. "To be fair I propose we go sixty forty, with the sixty being mine, I am looking for a retirement soon." He explained casually.

"No way mate! I got a sick brother to look after and I need the money to pay for his surgery. I ain't settling for less than fifty one percent in my favour!" She barked and cracked her knuckles for good measure.

He twitched before grinding his teeth together, "Fine, if you can help me catch him _alive_... Then we'll split the cash your way. Now as I was _saying_, we need to ambush him and catch him off guard, the only way we can do that is when I distract him. How stealthy are you?" He queried seriously.

Shrugging she answered simply, "I'm an Ex-ANBU black ops Lieutenant back in Kiri, I'd say A Bordering S-Class at best."

He nodded with a small smile, "That'll have to do, what weapons do you have on you?"

"Just ten Shuriken, six Kunai, a Wakizashi and some twine, wasn't planning on capturing alive. How about you?"

Kokoro sighed with a slight blush, "Three Kunai, Six Shuriken and my pair of Scythes."

She twitched and sat down angrily, "Then how the hell are we gonna distract an explosive madman like the Trickster? Bunshin are a no-go, fire Jutsu would edge him on and water isn't in good supply here."

Kokoro thought intently for a few minutes, "I have one idea that might work, it's risky but might work if executed _perfectly_. Here's what we have to do..."

* * *

Naruto casually strolled down an undamaged street whistling and twirling his Kunai without a care in the world. Unless you count a couple dozen dead bodies of nondescript Bounty Nin and Genin. His Performance was going smoothly and he had nearly set a third of the village on fire, however it didn't seem as fulfilling as before. He was horrified to think on it, but maybe, just maybe, he was getting bored at these endless _Tricks_.

It had only been three weeks and he was already bored of this village being set on fire repeatedly by his nightly _Acts_. Sighing he didn't laugh for a while, stopping he stared at the smoke filled sky and the barely concealed full moon. Wondering what he should do, the thrill of vengeance still appealed to him, but had lost some of it's _flare_, so to speak.

In his thinking he barely managed to avoid the hand that came shooting out of the earth. Mildly surprised he twisted in midair before landing and preparing to throw his Kunai with a gleeful smile. A new confrontation always brought a childlike happiness to him, something he had been denied of too long.

Kokoro hefted himself out of the ground and pulled out one of his Scythes and took a basic attack stance with the blade behind him. Having landed already, Naruto then used his free hand to pull out a trio of notes and reel his arms back. "Such a dedicated fan _deserves _an _Encore _me-thinks." He grinned madly at the Bounty Nin for the second time.

Kokoro then spoke normally, "Trickster, I will only warn you once to come with me before I confront you violently. We can both be on our own agenda easily that way."

Naruto snorted before standing up normally, "Are you not an admirer of my _Acts_. If so then why warn me of _violence_, I have lived it my whole life and life it seems wants me to _give back_ to the world. You can collect your reward when I take my final Bow for the night. Because that's the only way you're gonna get right now." He smirked wildly, and then gained a mildly surprised look when his hands are pulled behind his back and he is pushed to his knees.

"Got him Kokoro! Now let's go pick up the cash before it gets to mornin'!" Aiko yelled out. To their surprise they heard a deep chuckle come from the blonde, which expanded to an open laugh. Which finally evolved into a full blown cackle as they stared at the killer clown with raised eyebrows. Calming down to a few giggles he turned his head to face Aiko.

"Do you take me for an idiot? I knew this was gonna happen someday. Although not when or how exactly to the letter. So I made sure for a final _Trick _to be _Performed _if this ever happened. Look beneath my vest, bitch." He grinned as she carefully unzipped the clothing slowly whilst keeping her grip on the terrorist. "See."

Both Bounty Nin were horrified to discover that the child's entire chest was covered in highly explosive tags. Aiko began to sweat as the boy grinned, before he spoke again, "Now if you would be _so _kind, release me and step away. Or it'll be damn hard to collect the money with no physical remains as proof."

Aiko was torn in what to decide, let him go and get no money or keep holding him and die. Kokoro put down his Scythes and small-armaments, subconsciously willing for Aiko to do the same. Backing away slowly he knew the kid was serious and would rather die then be executed publicly. Strangely the same way, only the thing was he would have to wait for an execution.

Slowly, Aiko released the kid and leapt back, an angry frown on her face. Turning to her he lost his grin for an instant."Hey, blonde chick, wanna know how I got these scars?" He flicked out a Kunai and motioned using his face. Slowly she nodded, mild curiosity that she would regret. "It was a fair while ago now. You see I was a _very _serious guy, never smiled properly. And I always asked myself, 'Why So Serious?' So one day I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Why So Serious?' I asked myself, I pulled out a knife, like this one here. 'Why So Serious?' I put it in in my mouth, 'Why SO SERIOUS?' And I had a great idea, 'Let's put a _smile _on that _face_.' And then I decided to always see the funny side of things, now I'm always smiling!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Kokoro felt like vomiting on the spot, what kind of jacked up kid would do that to themselves as a joke? A freaking joke for Kamis' sake? Naruto then looked at Kokoro, "You never seem to see the Funny Side of things? Why is that?"

Kokoro lost his urge to throw-up and stared gravely at the psycho, "I have a pregnant wife I need to pay for back in Ame. This was supposed to be my last Job, the one that ended the constant nightmare of dealing with freaks like you." He sighed wistfully, "But, I guess, I have to settle for getting rid of bandits for a few months."

Aiko then stepped forward, "My older brother was diagnosed with a curable case of leprosy. The surgery cost over 20,000,000,00 ryou, and then there's the constant care for six months which will cost another 20,000,000.00 ryou. And finally all of my _familys' _debts they left me with, over 200,000,000.00 ryou. Splitting the money if we caught you alive would have allowed me to settle down, if only for a little while."

Naruto then sat and thought on this, "I may be a guy that has all the fun, but even I can see when someone's in serious trouble. I have a pretty tricky plan, but if it works we all get what we want, time for the _Trickster _to have his final bow for _Konoha_..."

* * *

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
__You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown._

I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin.

* * *

**AN: Slightly longer than the last chapter. Now as I have stated before the first five or so chapters will be the prelude, which is why everything is so fast packed. It well get better when the actual plot comes in. And that is when the Chapters will get REALLY long, instead of five thousand words they should be up in the ten thousand mark.**

**Kokoro and Aiko will be vital parts as they will be his allies for most of the mayhem he creates. And the reason I want Naruto to Leave Konoha, well it's pretty simple; Konoha is usually the main village in the series. I wanna spice it up a little so we are gonna have a little vote here.**

**Which of the following villages should Naruto retreat to:**

**Ame**

**Kiri**

**Kusa**

**Oto(unlikely)**

**Suna**

**Or suggest a custom small village.**

**R&R Zenzeigan.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: And the votes are in;**

**Ame-0**

**Kiri-0**

**Kusa-1**

**Oto-0**

**Suna-1**

**So far only two people have given a vote so far so I'll try to drag out his escape as much as possible until more of you nice people do.**

**Replies to some reviews;**

**Shudo- Great ideas mate, lovin the enthusiasm. If you'd like you could PM some of those seal Ideas to me, credit will be given of course. Also, remember how I said Naruto uses guerrilla hit and run tactics with some flare. Not reprimanding just reminding, (thumbs up) you rock. And the whole henchmen thing, a wonderful idea, however Imagine how long it would take to convince a mob of nin to declare war against the world. Although I admit that would be quite awesome it is a no-go for now.**

**And now onto the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Batman.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
-The Final Trick-**

Kokoro and Aiko transported the Trickster through the streets, his arms ands legs bound by twine. Civilians and Shinobi cheered at the capture of their villages' terroist. And many Bounty Nin grumbled at having lost their chance at the mother load of cash. Throughout the whole time Naruto Grinned at the civilians and began to scare the children with his killer clown looks. Giggling he thought on how the old man was going to react to this news.

Looking up to sky he let out a crazed grin as the Sandaime Hokage along with a platoon of robed ANBU arrived to meet the trio. The Hokage held a grave look as he glared at the young terroist, who merely grinned back with the glasgow grin. "What's happenin' Ojii-san?"

Sudden realization dawned on Sarutobi as he closely looked at the maniac and recognised the cerulean blue eyes. "N-Naruto? How in Kamis' name was it you?" He looked on with horror and tears. "Why did you do all of it? Why?"

Naruto cackled and replied easily, "To show a few _Tricks _and share a good _Laugh_." Then followed with another loud laugh.

Sarutobi looked on with Horror as the ANBU grabbed hold of him and began leading him to the Shinobi Criminal Containment Centre, or SCCC for short. Sarutobi watched with sadness as he turned to the two Bounty Nin, Kokoro and Aiko. Holding out a scroll he spoke whilst shaking, "Here's the reward for bringing him in alive. Exactly 500,000,000.00 ryou for your troubles." He then turned around and left the two to their own devices.

Kokoro turned towards Aiko and they began to walk off with slight smiles on their faces, Kokoro then turned to Aiko, "Now to get to the rendezvous point for Trickster..."

* * *

Naruto sat at the reception desk as his entire set of weapons was laid out in front of him. Unfortunately all of his paint had been washed off and revealed his glasgow grin to its full extent. He grinned as he wore a straight-jacket and a pair of ANBU stood either side of him, whilst Morino Ibiki stared at the range of weapons. The Hokage standing a few feet back with a depressed demeanour, Naruto giggled as they stared at the sheer amount of explosive tags that he had carried with him. Ibiki turned towards the Hokage as if silently asking for permission for a certain act.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded slowly, Ibiki snapped his fingers and Naruto was hoisted out of the chair and escorted to the interrogation chamber. Sarutobi walked to the desk and collapsed from the sheer shock of what he had thus far learned about the blonde youth. The child he had silently praised for his endurance of the hardships had snapped nearly a month ago and gone on a terrorist spree.

Sarutobi felt he had failed as a voice of guidance in the Shinobi world, his eldest son was killed in action in the war with Iwa. His students had become multiple things, a pervert who is never around when needed. A drunk gambler up to the sky in debt, whom has a deep fear of blood and refuses to return. Finally a messed up man obsessed with immortality and conquering the Leaf Village.

Knowing that Naruto had fallen to insanity from his lack of Action stung the worst though so far, he thought he had prepared enough. Emplacing the law to allow a normal life, his fists clenched at this, the morons in the village thought they knew better. For a second he thought that the blondes idea of payback was necessary to create balance. Before mentally slapping himself, what in the lords name was he just thinking?

Narutos' acts had hurt too many innocent civilians that were apathetic to his... _condition_. He knew that because many of them were recent immigrants from Kiri and Ame in their civil wars. Sighing in resignation he left the room to where Ibiki was hopefully obtaining some answers. Entering the halls he saw many estranged civilian criminals being taken to and from interrogation chambers.

Walking slowly he nodded to many bows and kneeling forms of Chuunin, and yet he paid no heed to his physical surroundings. As he was still trying to figure out why the spark of insanity had expanded from his mistreatment. True, he had been beaten a few times, to his knowledge. And besides being the bane of the village in general he was accepted as a resident and permanent citizen.

Reaching the room where the youth was taken to he saw many council members watching through the two way mirror. Ibiki circled the crazed child and watched as the youth continued to grin without a care in the world.

Ibiki stopped behind the preteen and placed his hands on the chair, "Why did you attack Konoha?"

Naruto giggled before replying easily, "Didn't you like the show?" Before his head was slammed into the table. The blunt force making his mouth bleed slowly, however he merely smiled it off before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Sloppy and little flavour... Hm, so that's what blood tastes like." He giggled again.

Ibiki walked in front of the youth before cracking his gloved knuckles, "Answer properly."

Naruto eyed the man before smiling, "Is it so wrong wanting to give something _back _to my audience?" He laughed only to be punched on the left side of the face. Naruto took it calmly before eyeing the man humorously, "You really like blunt force don't you?"

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Ibiki asked, keeping his cool.

"Why are you so cranky? Did mister blunt not get enough sleep from the big bad Trickster?" This earned him another connection to the table. Which in turn elicited a loud cackle of glee, giving shivers to many of the council members and Sarutobi himself.

"I'll change the question then, why do you call yourself _The Trickster_? Hmm?"

Naruto grinned ruefully at the question, "Why not? I perform feats of _Skill_!" He exclaimed happily.

Ibiki frowned, "You call destroying sixty seven percent of the street plot a feat of _skill_?"

Naruto leaned forward with a smirk, "What would you call it then? I, a single kid Shinobi in _Training_, single handedly caused a myriad of chaos. _I_ think a feat of skill fits quite _nicely_." Leaning back he giggled with the smirk still plastered unto his face.

Ibiki felt a spike of anger before slamming the youths head down hard enough the inertia forced the killer-clown to fall backwards onto the floor. A chuckle was followed with a kick to the ribs, before he was roughly placed back into the chair.

"Why do you enjoy violence, what justifies the humour you feel?" Ibiki asked leaning closely to examine the bloodied face of his interrogation target.

The blonde grinned before yelling out his answer, "WHY _NOT ENJOY CAUSING IT?_"

Ibiki was slightly thrown off by the answer but nonetheless stepped back to reach into a wooden case on the table. Unlocking it he opened it up to reveal many different torture weapons; a pair of brass knuckles, pliers, a metal hammer, portable vice grip, and finally a curved Kunai with a serrated edge. Looking back to the blonde he pulled out the brass knuckles and adorned them slowly, using the slow motions as mental torture to allow the situation to sink in.

However this did the opposite for the killer clown, "Nice pair of weapons you have there. Know where I could get some?" He asked grinning.

Ibiki was now starting to lose his nerve with this freak. He had interrogated many nut-jobs before and easily gotten the answers to why their insanity was there. And yet this kid was resisting the interrogation to the point where he was edging the man on. The scary part was that he had entered the final part of his interrogation. The part that was raw, un-adultered, physical torture. Turning to the mirror he mentally begged for forgiveness as he reeled back his left arm and slugged the youth in the face.

Pulling back his left arm he then reeled back his right arm and slugged him again in the face. Repeating the process for two minutes he stopped to see a bloodied up face of a youth. And then came the shaking of the kid, followed by a fit of giggles, and finally a loud, boisterous laughter as Naruto flung back his head. Ibiki was now slightly scared of the boy as the laughter rebounded off the walls to make an echo.

Calming he looked at Ibiki with a crazed yet grinning look, "Now we're getting somewhere! Just for that I'll tell you when the performance really started! It was a fair while ago now. You see I was a _very _serious guy, never smiled properly. And I always asked myself, 'Why So Serious?' So one day I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Why So Serious?' I asked myself, I pulled out a knife, like this one here. 'Why So Serious?' I put it in in my mouth, 'Why SO SERIOUS?' And I had a great idea, 'Let's put a _smile _on that _face_.' And then I decided to always see the funny side of things, now I'm always smiling!"

He cackled at the incredulous look on the torturers face as he slowly turned and exited the room. Leaving the young maniac to laugh boisterously at his own insanity...

* * *

Sarutobi sat in his office with Ibiki in front of him in a chair. What he had seen in the interrogation room had been disturbing to say the least. A preteen that found humour in chaos and pain inflicted upon himself. Sarutobi found it necessary to now name _The Trickster _as a Low S-Class Terrorist, upping the class was easy now that he had a reason for insanity.

Ibiki was slightly more disturbed than Sarutobi at the turn of events. One of the few people that could resist his interrogations was no older than twelve and had a twisted immunity to pain. Ibiki now found it his main priority to steer clear of these psychotic cases. As there was no use in gaining information from a nut-job.

"Ibiki-san, inform the Asylum that they have a new inmate, hand over a full diagnostic of the severity of his condition and class it as a terminal state. Report to me in the morning." Sarutobi ordered with his eyes closed and facial features stern.

Ibiki stood and bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama." He then turned to leave.

"Oh, and, Ibiki-san..." Sarutobi hesitated, the torture expert turned slightly, "... Be sure to inform the ANBU to increase the patrol around the village. I have a bad feeling about how easy it was to capture him..."

* * *

Naruto sat in the mess hall of the Konoha Asylum, wearing an unzipped strait-jacket over a sleeveless white shirt and matching pants with no shoes. All of the paint had been scrubbed off his face and his glasgow grin had healed a few hours ago. The asylum was quite large, only slightly smaller than the Hokage Tower it had a massive mess hall with three floors to it for severity of condition.

The first floor was for the silent, schizophrenic cases where they talked to no one and kept to themselves. The second floor were for the moderate cases such as serial killers and the clinically insane. Finally, the top floor held the most serious cases that were a danger to themselves and the general public. Naruto sat in the dead centre of the third floor and had nothing in front of him except a sharpened pencil and blank piece of paper.

Many of the final level inmates were indeed insane, however were smart enough to stay away from a kid in a strait-jacket. Especially one with a very sharp object in front of him, however there is always the group that begs to differ. A trio of lean, and mean, looking young adults approached Naruto in a dangerous manner. The blonde, however, paid no heed to their approaching presence and continued to stay at seemingly nothing.

Until they surrounded him and slammed the table, hard. The leader, who was in front of Naruto, had all his hair shaved off and onyx coloured eyes with an average physique in the facial department. "Listen here, new guy. In Konoha Asylum you only got to listen to two people, me and the Teme that runs this place. You got it!" He leaned right in to the youths face.

Naruto only grinned wider before grabbing his pencil, "Do you folks wanna see one of my... _Tricks_." He said the last bit with a hint of malice, he sat the pencil straight up near the young mans' face. The pointed tip of lead looking straight up.

The man only gave a puzzled look, "Ano... The hell do you mean?" Naruto grinned before slowly standing up.

"Let me show you." He said with excitement and pointed to the pencil. "I'm going to make this..." He waved his hands in front of his face."... _Disappear_." Seeing the confused looks of the trio he, again, pointed to the pencil. "Watch very, very, _very closely_."

The trio leaned in to stare at the object, wondering what would happen to the immobile object. Smirking with wide eyes Naruto quickly grabbed the leaders head and slammed it down upon the pencil. The leader bounced off and fell to the floor with the entire pencil rammed inside of his cranium. The other two staring at the fallen body with horror on their faces, they quickly turned to the boy whom was in a fit of laughter.

He held out his arms, "Ta-Da!" And the guards were upon him, slamming his laughing form to the floor. Strapping his jacket up and quickly leading him back to his cell, the youth cackling with glee the entire time. He managed to resist enough to yell out to the other inmates, "I'm not stuck in here with you! You're all stuck in here with me! Good night bitches and bastards..!"

* * *

Naruto had been in the Asylum for only a few days and had already caused plenty of chaos within the walls. Over thirteen inmates had been found dead wherever the youth went with many different slashes at their vital points. The weapon was never found though.

It was midnight and Naruto sat in his cell, grinning as usual as the guards walked along the hallways. Whilst many people found night as a way to start a different life Naruto took it more literally, waiting for the footsteps to fade he silently stood up and went to his bed. Lifting the mattress he revealed a small cylinder tucked neatly into the bedpost. Pulling it out he made sure it was not damaged, something he had been working on for the past few days in secret.

Opening it he pulled out a myriad of small tools; such as paperclips, a magnifying glass, ink and brush, etc. The final item he pulled out was a piece of rectangular paper that was blank white with not a speck of ink on it. Acting quickly he performed the brief ritual of creating a specialised containment seal for holding a certain element. Finishing after a few minutes he looked outside and stared at the luminescent full moon. Shaking his head he held the seal outside of his bars to the light and 'pulled' the light of the moon into the seal using chakra.

The process was very delicate, if not dangerous to use at all, as it captured pure, untainted light and used it as a 'flash' weapon. Blinding the enemy for a good few minutes, he recalled it from one of the scrolls he had been studying for the last month. The process itself would take five minutes to gather enough energy for a single explosion of light. He smirked knowing that would be more than enough for what he had in store for Konoha tonight...

* * *

The ANBU on guard duty walked down the halls at one in the morning, fully alert knowing the dangerous fugitives that lay dormant within their cells. It was then that he neared the infamous and loathed _Trickster_s' cell and subconsciously grabbed his Ninja Tou. His ears also quirked at stifled giggling within the cell.

Peeking in he saw the shadowed form of the terrorist with the upper half of his body concealed within the shadows. Cerulean blue eyes stood out in the darkness and the giggling was clearly coming from the shadowed source. Cautiously the ANBU unsheathed the blade and opened up the bars.

The giggling stopped and Naruto spoke quite calmly, "It's against protocol to enter an inmates cell, ANBU-san. Were you intending to enact upon some darkened desire?" He asked whilst pulling out his hidden seal.

The ANBU stalked towards the inmate with a righteous fury, many of his squad-mates and relatives had been torn to shreds by the explosions. And he had to deal with the fact that everyone he cared about was gone. There was only one culprit for his fury, and that was the shadowed blonde staring at him.

"Why so _serious_ ANBU-san? Ya' need to _lighten up _a little." The blonde stood and held the paper in front of his face with the seal facing the ANBU, "Here, I'll _help_. Kai!" He spoke and the room was engulfed in a blinding light that knocked the ANBU out from the shock. Naruto, on the other hand, was perfectly fine having applied chakra to his eyes to dull them from the light as much as possible.

Chuckling Naruto flicked out a rectangular card with a magicians top-hat with a pair of bombs and knives being pulled out drawn on. Grinning he easily walked out of the Asylum and into the peaceful streets of Konoha. Heading for the Bingo Evidence room where he knew his paint, clothes and weapons were kept locked away.

Strolling casually whistling a merry tune, even though he was wearing minimal clothing and unarmed for a possible ambush. Yet he didn't give a damn about any of the nin at the moment, all he cared about was getting his _face _back. He giggled at the thought of his final _Performance _being executed soon, he had been working on a finale for a while now and it had finally been perfected the previous day.

Nearing the warehouse he casually walked up to the barred doors and seemed to concentrate really hard. Until a trio of Bounty Nin landed behind his form easily, smirking he turned to see none other than Kokoro and Aiko and a new tall man covered in bandages.

The man held a lean form and wore a plain green kimono over the bandages, his left blue eye was the only one exposed besides his flowing blonde hair in a topknot. He also had a Nodachi hanging from his back using a chain slung over his shoulders. The Nodachi itself was actually shorter than what it was intended and lacked the large bend that the blade was known for.

Naruto grinned to the new arrivals and saluted their presence casually, "Yo, good to see you two made it back in time. Although I am unfamiliar with this third man. Tell me, what is your name my dear follower?" He asked holding out a friendly hand. "My name is Naruto, although your friends and many others call me _Trickster_."

The man shook the hand before answering with a bow, "I am Akira, the Aniki of of Aiko and a very grateful man to your sympathy." He answered the child with slight awe in how young the Asylum inmate was.

"'Twas on a mere whim that I decided to help your family. I'm like what you would call... _Compulsive_." He said before looking at the doors again, examining for any weak points. "So, tell me my dear followers, how do you suppose we get in?" He asked with a devious smirk.

Kokoro answered first, "We kick the door down?"

Aiko then followed, "Use an explosive?"

Akira hesitated before answering, "We find another way in?" To receive an approving grin from Naruto.

"At least one person here has all their nuts in the right places." He laughed before applying chakra to his feet and walking up the side of the wall. A smirk gracing his features as they grumbled something incoherent before following the crazed youth.

Walking across the roof, somewhat skipping, Naruto found the glass skylight and observed it before doing his infamous, crash through the window. Landing in a crouched position he looked around to see many crates with numbers on them. Eyeing a clipboard on the bench near him he picked it up, noticing that it had the names of many criminals and a number beside said name.

Scrolling through the paperwork he located his name and saw that he was conveniently criminal 666 in the records. Chuckling at the irony he spared no time in locating his crate and yanking the lid off, oblivious to the curious looks of the trio. Laughing with glee at the fact that all his gear was indeed within the crate he quickly adorned his signature coat with his insignia sewn on.

Pulling on his custom gloves and belts he felt more in tune and happy than a few minutes ago, which is saying quite an amount. He gave a wide grin to the trio, "Alrighty then! Almost set to leave this ungrateful gig, jus' gotta pay one final visit to the Teme of Konoha! Meet you all at the gate in... Oh, maybe an hour or so!"

He still hadn't applied his glasgow grin or paint so he looked eerily creepy to the trio, nonetheless they complied knowing he outmatched them in his gear...

* * *

Sasuke sat in the Uchiha estates park with a frown gracing his features. The small engravings on the sides of his cheeks had almost faded but still resided as a constant reminder as well as the 'T' scar. In the past month he had tripled his training regime and upped the ante by using weights. Currently he wore a sleeveless black shirt with matching pants and the Uchiha crest on the back. A pair of black bracers adorned his wrists and he also wore Shinobi boots with shin guards.

His pair of Kogatana were strapped on either hip and he had found that tonight was another restless night. He grit his teeth at the memory of that freak making a fool out of him so easily, using mere pocket knives to disarm him. However he did have to thank the freak for giving him an advancement in his training. He looked to the full luminescent moon and applied chakra to his eyes, the crimson red Sharingan activating with a single Tomoe in each eye.

He was now another step closer to defeating his Aniki, one step closer from avenging his clan. He sighed at the thought, was vengeance really the only way to defeat an S-Class murderer? For five whole years now he had worked hard, more so now than ever. Taking every opportunity that presented itself to him for an advancement in power. He had sacrificed his own needs for those that he believed his relatives needed.

Standing up he felt a frighteningly familiar presence land a few metres behind him. Grabbing the hilts of his blades he spun around to face a grinning Naruto. Grinding his teeth he was about to yell before he noticed what the opposing blonde was wearing. He felt the epiphany of realization dawn in his brain, and quickly followed by denial. "The hell are you doing in that outfit, dobe?"

Naruto lost his grin before snapping his fingers, "I knew I forgot something... Ugh, Kuso. Yo, Uchiha-teme. You happen to have any paint on you?" He asked with a smirk as the Uchiha slowly pulled out his blades. Naruto sighed with a sad smiled before flexing the hands at his sides, "I'll take that as a no then."

Sasuke felt a white hot rage boil within him. The dead-last of the academy, the bane of the village the blonde knuckle headed moron, was the cause of the scars on his face. With a restrained roar he leapt forward holding the Kogatana pair in a reverse set of grips. Naruto smirked before flicking his wrist and sidestepping, a glint of twine before Sasuke landed and felt his cheek earn a small nick from the twine.

Naruto cackled before un-slinging his chain and began spinning wildly before calling to Sasuke with a crazed look, "Your reflexes have indeed improved, otherwise I could have torn off your arm in a simple flick of the wrist!" He giggled madly as he aimed the spinning chain at the Uchiha and spun in a wide arc with the blunt weapon. Narrowly missing the Uchihas' legs he bent back to avoid the thrust from the Kogatana, courtesy of an enraged Uchiha with his bloodline active.

Naruto instantly noticed this and commented as he leapt back, "It seems the Teme has gained a few new _Tricks _as well as me!" Naruto quickly wrapped the chain around his forearm and fist before landing a solid punch to the abdomen. Sasuke grunted as he fell back, having dropped one of his blades in an attempt to evade the chain.

"I'm going to make you _pay_, dobe!" He screamed as he charged and made a furious set of swipes that never once landed a cut on the grinning blonde.

Leaping back into a tree in a crouched position, Naruto wagged his finger before flicking out a Kunai. "Temper Temper my dear Teme. I see you still don't smile as much, pity cuz I fee like _smiling _right _now_!" He called as he brought the Kunai to his mouth, and slowly carved out his glasgow grin, the blood flowing down his face as his grin spread at the horror on Sasukes' face.

Flipping down, Naruto pulled out his Kodachi and charged at Sasuke with a wild glint in his eye. Their blades meeting in wide arcs they tried to overpower one another, and it was clear that Naruto was winning. Leaning in more he giggled at the rage in Sasukes' posture before licking his bloodies lips, "Ya' know Teme, I grow tired of your pitiful attempts to follow a Plan. I'll just ruin it every time for you! And _that _my dear Uchiha-teme is the punch line of my final _Performance _for Konoha! Ruining the Uchihas' hold over superiority and introducing some anarchy to the field!"

With that he leapt back with a cackle and snapped his fingers, another deep rumbling was heard all around Konoha as a set pattern of explosions rocked the village into flames, Sarutobi stared out of the Hokage tower in horror at the massive destruction. A birds eye view would show the explosions all lined up to form a grinning chibi face of the Trickster wearing a top-hat.

"And now Uchiha-teme I bid you farewell until we meet next meet!" Cackling he leapt into the air and held out his palm. A shower of Senbon forcing the Uchiha to retreat as Naruto made his escape...

* * *

The trio met Naruto at the gate with shock on their faces at the destruction, during his escape, Naruto made a quick stop to his now destroyed apartment and gathered all of his scrolls and provisions, carrying the containment scrolls in a leather satchel bag. Akira was astounded by all the destruction caused by one crazed child and held his awe open for the world.

Naruto strolled past them, "Alrighty then! Let us march into the night and traverse distant lands in the hope of finding an old girl of mine..." He cackled as they followed him, wondering what god had a grudge against them...

* * *

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
__You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown. _

**AN: Chapter three done although I think the brief conflict between Sasuke and Naruto could have went longer... Oh, well can't be a perfectionist! I won't start writing the next chapter until I get some more reviews, although I can guarantee it will be a fair bit longer than all these other chapters.**

**And I am thinking about getting a Beta for this fic, so any volunteers merely need to send me a PM saying why they want the Job. Auditions close on the 12th of February so any of you helpers out there, get your typing fingers ready.**

**I bet some of you are wondering just who the hell this girl is that Naruto mentioned? In all honesty I haven't decided yet but it does give some insight as to what will happen later in the fic. I did say I would consider a Shinobi version of Harley Quinn. So who knows what my devious mind might concoct for this fic.**

**All things aside I hope many of you readers enjoy this fic as much as I do! Again if you want any pictures on the weapons any of the characters have, merely send me a PM and I will respond as quick as possible. Until next time dear viewers!**

**R&R Zenzeigan**

I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo Zenzeigan here for Chapter four, nice even number there. Time for the second level of votes as I have decided to delay it one more chapter until he goes to a village. So the final votes are after this here chapter. Vote now or miss out!**

**Ame-2**

**Kiri-1**

**Kusa-1**

**Oto-Nil(disqualified due to lack of support)**

**Suna-1**

**So far it should be one of those Four so any more voters better hurry before the polls close!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto ,Batman or the Glasgow Grin poem found on DeviantArt. Forgot to mention it earlier(sweat drop)**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
-Enter the Exiled-**

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown. _

You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown.

_I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin._

* * *

The group had set camp near the mountains on the border between Lightening Country and Fire. Naruto had propped his legs up on a tree as he lay on the grass staring at the stars, a smile on his unpainted but bloody features. His hands behind his head as the other three adults sat around the fire eating some rations. The site was eerily quiet as it was well past three in the morning, and the adult trio was exhausted and still mentally traumatised from the show of brutality the child could commit with very little preparation.

Akira had born witness to something he had considered overkill in Shinobi terms. Although only a B-Class Bounty Nin he did have the edge of experience on his side that had helped him to escape from risky situations. However his last assignment had made him a target for a new nerve gas that makes the target gain paralysis before exuding signs of leprosy until they lose the will to live. It was curable but the procedure was costly and very difficult to perform.

Akira had insisted to Aiko that he merely die and end his suffering, however she had refused and had taken the best assignment at the time. The capture of one A-Class Terroist whom had dubbed himself the _Trickster_. The reward was large enough that it would pay off his familys' debts and pay for his surgery with a large amount left on the side.

Although Aiko had only managed to get half of the total reward it had still paid off the debt and his surgery with some pocket money to spare. Suffice to say he grateful that a twisted compromise could be conceived from the A-Class, now low S-Class terroist. Thus he intended to repay his debt through loyalty.

Naruto flipped up unexpectedly with Kodachi in hand and a crazed grin across his face, "It's time!" He said with glee.

The trio looked at him oddly, "Time for what?" Kokoro asked with a slight panic in the back of his mind.

Naruto merely smiled happily, "Time to find my long lost comrade... Whom I only met a few days ago in the Konoha Asylum." He laughed before beginning to stroll off, before stopping and turning to them. "Oh, by the way, my deal is done with you three now, you may leave at your own discretion! With that said I bid you all a good night!" He grinned before walking away again.

Kokoro turned to the other two, "My wife needs me, I can't leave her. It's time for me to retire from this dirty business." He sighed before standing up and walking away, he waved over his shoulder, "Good luck to you both in the future."

Aiko and Akira took a good look at each other, the blonde sister desired that they return to Kiri for Akiras' required rest. Whereas the older brother wanted to repay his debt for the youth allowing him to continue active duty. Aiko also knew that Akira never backed down from an argument when he knew it was necessary.

Aiko begrudgingly sighed and helped Akira follow Naruto after extinguishing the fire, there was a nightclub town nearby in the direction Naruto was headed. Hopefully a place to get a proper nights rest...

* * *

Sasuke brutally attacked the training post with his bare fists, his shirt and weapons folded under a shaded tree. Sweat bathed his body in the early morning light and he was continuing to tone his Shinobi muscles for greater effect, he had realised that swordplay and Jutsu were critical parts of Shinobi. However the actual strength of the body was also a necessity that many Nin had begotten for Chakra capacity.

Reeling back his fist again, he slammed the hardened ligament into the wood, splintering it slightly and earning a grunt from the Uchiha. He had trained non-stop since his fight with Naruto, another rage built up in him, however it subsided with a feeling of guilt. He had known the dobe had been the bane of the Academy and the overall village. But he hadn't known that it drove him to insanity on a lethal level.

He rubbed the side where the 'T' was engraved into him over a month ago, and he had to admit. If it wasn't for the blonde, that he would never have gained the motivation to up his training to breakneck level. His chakra reserves had increased a lot more along with his control and his speed had upped slightly as well. In an odd, twisted, and somewhat insane way, Naruto had made Sasuke gain more power in a month than what he could have in three with his usual training regime.

The Academy had also been shut down to rebuild as it was completely destroyed after the final destructive session the youth had performed. Sasuke actually gave a small smile to his own horror at that thought, a few days away from the fangirls had been pure bliss to his mind. Leaning his head back he took a deep breath before exhaling and beginning to perform various sets of stretches. Easing his tensed muscles and improving their overall flexibility, an added bonus to the hardened regime on his body.

Whilst doing the stretches, Sasuke also considered the various techniques he had seen and heard the blonde perform. It was blatantly obvious that he elicited glee from a series of loud explosions, however he also had the finesse to effectively use simple small knives as tools. He also kept the one knife Naruto had left him hidden under his clothes at all times. Sasuke used it as a beacon to urge on his training to gain power for vengeance and his own righteousnness. Although he was now questioning why...

* * *

_Flashback-Konoha Asylum; Day 2_

_Naruto sat in the common room with his strait jacket tied securely around his form with a chain lock as an extra precaution. His grin ever present as he looked out of the barred windows and into the afternoon sky. The inmate population had steered clear of him at every turn and it made him want to laugh every time. It was quite hilarious in his mind; Konohas' most insane and thoroughly feared criminals were scared of a mere child._

_Giggling he sighed happily and leaned his head back against the wall where he resided calmly. That is, until a blonde haired teen approached him and sat down beside his form. Gazing at her with a grin he immediately approved; she looked to be about seventeen give or take. With her long blonde hair that fell mid-back and had thick bangs and locks. Amethyst coloured eyes full of flamboyant energy ready to be exuded, a curvaceous form hidden well under her white inmate attire. She was also slightly short for her age and only a head taller than Naruto._

_She sat down beside him and earned a low whistle from the blonde preteen, "What's a fine lil' thang like you comin' over here to me for?" He questioned with a smirk._

_She replied easily with a dazzling smile, "I'm a sociopathic murderer that was part of the Yamanaka line, you?" The blunt answer widening his smirk._

"_You, my dear, are looking at the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Known openly as The Trickster, if you've seen one of my acts that is."_

_She snapped her fingers as a light clicked in her brain, "Ahh, so you're the good performer that's been giving free shows the past month. My roommate and I really admire your work... Well I do, she just sits there and constantly reads."_

_He openly laughed at that, "Please, reading has no flare, no spontaneous action like my acts. Surely you have observed this quite well."_

_She smiled and clapped her hands together, "I sure have!"_

"_What was your favourite trick?" He asked with earnest, slightly leaning towards her._

_She looked around before whispering her answer, "The one yesterday where you made the pencil disappear. That was so amazing!"_

"_I always aim to inspire awe from my crowd!" He stated with pride and a laugh afterwards. He then turned to her again, "What did you come here for anyways?"_

_She laughed, and he found that quite cute, "Well, you see, my teammates wouldn't admit that they needed me to complete the mission we were on. So, I decided that the best course of action was to deal with those that didn't appreciate my presence. Thus I altered their minds to become mindless drones on a killing rampage that destroyed three bandit camps!"_

_Naruto whistled at that feat of mind control, "Very astute, my dear. How long were you punished for?" He asked keenly._

_She took a thinking pose and counted on her finger, "Two years... If I recall correctly, and then I'm out tomorrow!" She squealed with glee, "It's no fun being here, no one smiles enough anymore. They all need to lighten up some more, ya know?"_

_Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "You know exactly where I'm coming from. Too much sadness in the world, a few tricks later they'll be giggling their guts out." And they both laughed at his off-handed joke casually._

_After the laughing, the girl spoke again, "Ya know, 'Ruto-chan. I think you're a pretty good guy. Want me to tell ya a secret?" She leaned in quickly, he nodded his head, "You have to cross your heart that you tell no one here this." He nodded again, "Go on then, cross your heart." He looked down at his bound hands then gave a nervous grin, "Oops, my bad! Here I'll do it for you!" She quipped happily and stroked her finger along his chest in an 'X' shape._

"_Thankyou."_

"_No problem, now my secret... When I leave I'm gonna go to Getsu Town. Everyone smiles there and all the clubs are always open! Isn't that awesome 'Ruto-chan!" She exclaimed happily._

_Even Naruto felt a little excited at the thought of that, "Really cool! Hey maybe I'll meet you there in a few days! Then we can smile for the whole town!" His idea caused her face to fill with delight._

"_Really 'Ruto-chan? Will you really come see me?" She begged with a pout and got a rueful grin in return._

"_I can guarantee it!" He exclaimed truthfully._

_Squealing in delight she went on impulse for her next action. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that he was surprised about, but fell into all the same. Finishing she pulled away and smiled before leaping up and skipping away, waving behind her form. "Ja Ne, 'Ruto-chan!"_

_Instantly she stopped and called back to him, "My name is Inoko if you need to know, JA NE!" She waved wildly before returning to skipping back to her cell. Leaving Naruto to grin happily with a sane reason to do so for once..._

_END Flashback- Current Time, Midday; With Naruto_

* * *

Skipping merrily through the forest, the youth paid no heed to the two companions following him silently. His glasgow being re-applied a few minutes ago, the fresh blood dribbling down his face and onto the grassy floor. Humming a random tune he stopped and began looking around, flicking out an explosive note he reeled his arm back, igniting the paper with chakra.

His ears twitched as he spun and flung the note to his right, the explosion resounding for a few miles in all directions. Aiko and Akira grabbing their weapons haphazardly when the blonde narrowed his eyes at the destruction.

Akira questioned first, "What is it, Trickster-senpai?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before replying with a grin, "Jus' a lil' cricket annoying me!" And with that he continued to skip and instead whistling his tune...

* * *

Kakashi panted wildly as he hid behind the bushes after narrowly avoiding the explosion, his single exposed eye widened with fear at the reaction time of the youth. Kakashi had moved a mere centimetre after observing the crazed child, and alerted the kids attention. Both amazed and horrified at the reality that he needed to stay still for a _very _long time before moving again.

Kakashi had been on a month old mission and had returned to the destruction. He was horrified at the death toll and the extensive fires that seemed to be a nightly affair until the terrorist was caught. Kakashi had spent a good twenty-four hours assisting the reconstruction of the village, learning of how the nights of horror began and ended with massive explosions. Returning to his estate at night he had not slept at all, until the single largest chain of explosions he had ever heard had rocked the very foundations of the village.

It was then that Kakashi had faced a true adversary of insanity, one that could level a third of a village in a single night. Summoned by the council and Sarutobi, Kakashi had been ordered to pursue Trickster and become an informant on his whereabouts at all times. Due to the secrecy of the hasty operation, it was ranked SS-Class and the pay would be phenomenal if succeeded. Kakashi only had enough time to pack a scroll with weapons and a change of clothes. Before he was hushed out of the village and sped off to find the crazed youth.

Once he had located the boy he had kept a good distance away using a pair of binoculars to keep watch on the squad. He had then summoned Pakkun and sent off a message detailing the boys whereabouts at the current time. And so it had been like that, until Kakashi trailed too close to the trio and was detected and almost burnt to ash.

Now that he had controlled his breathing he decided to keep a low profile at seeing the reaction of a mildly surprised and armed terroist...

* * *

Naruto and his companions entered Getsu town and were mildly impressed by what they saw, a town made primarily of Casinos', hotels, motels, inns and the most popular, Clubs. Being early afternoon the town was bustling with its residents who were shopping or eating their breaks worth of food. Whistling Naruto squeezed easily through the crowd, followed by his companions who were eyed by the townsfolk.

They also noticed many suited samurai were stationed outside the Clubs and Casinos', their blades sheathed and strapped to their hips. Looking around, Naruto seemed to have his eyes zoom in on a certain location and focused on getting to that specific focal point. The duo following him needn't care where the place was as long as it had a cold shower and warm bed to retreat to.

Naruto then stopped outside of a motel that was dubbed 'The Relaxing Rest', being medium sized it seemed moderately popular and the prices were deemed affordable. Strolling inside Naruto head straight for the reception desk where a nondescript man in a kimono greeted him with a smile.

"Greetings young master, how may I help you today?" He asked looking at the blonde youth. Not even noticing the dried blood on the sides of his mouth.

Naruto grinned before pulling out a wad of ryou notes, "Two rooms, please."

"Alrighty then, and how long will you be staying?" He asked whilst pulling out a pair of keys.

Naruto responded by placing the ryou notes on the desk, "How long will this last me?"

The man looked at the ryou notes before quickly running a finger through them, nodding his head in thought he placed the wad underneath the desk and responded with a smile and the keys, "About three weeks young master, please enjoy your stay."

Grinning at the man he bounded over to his weary companions, before tossing one of the keys towards them. "Have a good sleep! I'll see you both tonight!" And with that he bounded off to his own room, a skip to his step while he whistled merrily...

* * *

Night time in Getsu town was the highlight of being on the border of Lightening and Fire country. With the many Clubs and Casinos' attracting more tourists by the truckload and why it was a rather wealthy town. Many young women dressed rather scandalously with their dates for the night clothed in fashionable attire.

Naruto himself had dressed for the occassion in his newly acquired attire; a pair of black pants over black leather boots. A long sleeved dark blue shirt with a black vest over the top as well as a purple bandana tied around his head, covering his blonde hair. The final attachment being a pair of circular blue tinted shades that covered his eyes from sight very well. Although his grin was never gone from his face no one seemed to care and that was just what he wanted.

Aiko and Akira also followed him at a discrete distance so as not to attract any attention, Aiko was trying to blend in. By wearing a miniskirt over a mesh bodysuit, her ample cleavage was more pronounced out of the Shinobi-wear. But, hidden by a tank-top that was dyed a deep red, was a set of Kunai and Shuriken strapped to the sides of her ribs.

Akira had left his Nodachi in his room and instead wore a pair of cargo pants and new black sneakers. A long sleeved, zip-up, hoodie shadowed his own features that were covered in fresh bandages to help lessen his leprosy. However he was prepared for the worst and stashed a few of Narutos' custom seals up his sleeves. Akira mentally grinned sheepishly at his own photographic memory.

Although he usually carried a Nodachi, Akira was more favourable to blunt force weapons, such as Keibo sticks and the Bo Staff. Instead of sealing in Kunai or Shuriken, he instead bought a few packets of small iron balls that were used for Antique rifles. In his own opinion, this was actually a lot more deadly than sharp weapons. As the iron balls could shred straight through a wooden oak tree and halfway through a boulder. With these brief tests he theorized that a humans torso would be like warm butter.

Naruto then stopped and turned his head to face a more popular club that required an entrance fee. Grinning he turned to the receptionist, along with what looked like a group of mafia bouncers by their clubs and suits. Flicking out a wad of cash he casually handed it and walked right through, secretly placing a new piece of sealing paper within it. Smiling as the receptionist flicked through the wad and activated the seal with a brush of his fingers.

A small and barely visible amount of what looked like purple gas knocked out all of the men standing watch over the entrance of the club. Allowing Aiko and Akira to walk through without a hassle and Akira retrieving the wad of cash without any care. The trio had to make a descent down a flight of stairs with barely any light to guide them, the sound of a deep bass rumbling across the walls.

Soon they came upon a pair of steel doors and Naruto kicked them open, for a bit of style. What they saw made their eyes go wide, Narutos' even more so in his crazed state of mind. The underground nightclub spanned a good five hundred metres in radius, with a VIP lounge to the left side with many red and blue lights illuminating the area. Meanwhile a very powerful strobe light flashed the Stage where a nondescript DJ was spinning and mixing his tracks. The walls were lined with woofers and sub-woofers were placed under the transparent glass floor. There was also a bar with the tenders zooming around with a green neon light allowing them to see what they were doing.

The final part of the room was what astounded the trio, especially the more mature Akira. Hanging from the sealing were over a dozen cages filled with very attractive women dancing to the music in a semi nude and high state. Akira blushed and averted his gaze in slight embarrassment whereas Aiko turned in disgust and scoffed at the women.

Naruto eyed the crowd before shrugging and heading towards the bar, however his eye then caught a shade of familiar blonde in the extensive crowd. On impulse, he kept his eye on where the blonde was and shoved his way through the dancing crowd whom were in their own states of ecstacy. Upon reaching the source of said blonde hair, Naruto grinned with approval at her state of dress.

The girl wore a long sleeved black shirt with a V-neck that exposed some of her maturing figure, which was quite curvaceous. Along with a short neon pink skirt that was tight and rested mid-hip, the final additions to the state of dress were a pair of boots that hugged her legs very nicely. And Naruto knew who this girl was from her long blonde hair and her amethyst coloured eyes.

Grabbing her waist and pulling her in from around her waist he smirked at the startled reaction of Inoko. Realizing who it was she squealed in delight before turning and embracing her fellow inmate escapee from Konoha.

"'Ruto-chan! You made it!" Her ecstatic state being ignored amongst the crowd. She grabbed the younger boy into a bone crushing hug. Before planting a long kiss on his cheek, "I've missed you sooo much!"

Naruto laughed before leading her out of the crowd and towards Aiko and Akira, "Ya know Inoko-chan, you're a pretty hard girl to find. I've been here for ten hours already and only just found your cute face." He said which made Inoko gasp and cling onto the blondes' arm.

"Aww, I'm so sorry 'Ruto-chan! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She exclaimed with determination as he cackled maniacally.

"No need for that, my dear. There are some people I'd like you to meet." He said with a wide grin that caused her to bounce with pent up bipolar energy.

Naruto shook his head, only for her to lean in and beg wth a pout, "'Ruto-chan, who are they! Who are they! Are they fun like you? Or are they all mean and serious like that Uchiha-teme? Tell me! Tell me! Pleeease!" She begged on until they met a discombobulated pair known as Aiko and Akira.

Aiko voiced her own question first, "Who is she, Naruto-senpai?" Her voice slightly agitated from the slightly nude forms of the dancing women above their heads.

Inoko grinned gleefully before glomping the youths arm, "'Ruto-chans', friend Inoko Yamanaka at your service!" She did a sailor salute before continuing the glomp on the preteens arm.

Aiko quirked a brow at the scene before lazily shrugging, "Names Aiko, and don't ya forget it brat. Where'd ya meet Naruto-senpai here in the first place?"

Inoko let go of Naruto and struck a cute victory pose, "I'm an A-Class Asylum patient for extreme bipolar disorder! I also like to make useless men into drones if they're rude to me!"

Aiko sweatdropped before grunting and heading towards the bar, but not before turning to her brother, "Take a picture, it'll last longer Aniki."

Blushing, Akira turned away from the dancing women and instead followed Aiko to the bar for some well earned Sake. Leaving an energetic Inoko and a laughing Naruto to their own devices, the bubbly teen prancing around the young blonde easily...

* * *

The next morning found the group of nin in their rooms, two older ones with headaches and raging hangovers'. The other two in Narutos' room, Inoko only wearing some purple lace lingerie, and Naruto a pair of purple boxers. Fluttering her eyes open, Inoko looked at the sleeping blonde and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek before getting up and stretching her lithe form. Heading for the bathroom she looked in the mirror and noticed some of her light mascara was smudged. Groaning she filled up the sink with luke warm water and proceeded with using a wet towel to remove the offending make-up.

She then proceeded to wet her blonde hair that held the scent of sweat from the previous nights clubbing ventures. Drying her hair she briefly brushed it before walking out and picking up her shirt from the floor where she had tossed it. Pulling it on she yawned before jumping onto the bed once again. Gazing at the preteens sleeping form before noticing all of his hung up attire along with scrolls full of sealed items.

Out of curiosity, she picked up the black leather gloves and pulled them on. Stretching and flexing her fingers she found that they felt more natural like a second skin and didn't inhibit any movement around the wrist. Aiming them at the wall she frowned when nothing happened, and stared fiercely at the leather. Inoko had heard a few guards telling stories of how blades rained out from his gloves.

A gruff and tired voice spoke up behind her, "Apply chakra to them." And Inoko turned to see her young blonde friend watching her with a smile. "That's how you activate the Seals."

With a curious test, Inoko aimed them at the wall and applied a small amount of chakra. The Shuriken shot out and embedded themselves into the wall. Earning a surprised squeak from Inoko, followed by a squeal of delight and a dazzling smile sent to Naruto.

"These are awesome 'Ruto-chan!" She exclaimed in an immature manner as Naruto flipped out of the bed and in front of the girl. She was only a head taller than himself and he was only just entering puberty properly. "Say, 'Ruto-chan?" She queried to the younger blonde.

He quirked a brow but grinned, "Hai, Inoko-chan?"

She took on a nervous demeanour, "Could you, Ano... Help me with something?" She blushed as he smiled in response.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, you see... There's a guy that kinda, went into the Big House for me the other day... I may have accidentally stolen a large amount of cash. And he took the fall for me on a whim on the promise of some of the loot, ya know." She fidgeted around as he walked past her.

Naruto then briefly flung on his Trickster attire and strapped on his belts of knives, along with his Kodachi. Turning to her he cleared his throat loudly, holding out his hand he motioned for the return of his gloves. "Well, I guess it is due time for a new _performance_, new town, new crowd, new taste to _please_..."

* * *

Nanashi leaned against the damp wall of his cell, being of eighteen years he held a toned body with a few scars here and there from confrontations. His hair medium length and dark blue with matching eyes. The only clothing he wore was a pair of light blue pants that were dirtied from the traces of dirt on the floor.

He had been in the cell for two days and attempted to keep apathetic about it, wasn't the first time after all. Nanashi had been an orphan for a while now since the Mafia had dealt with his parents in debt over eight years ago. Since then he had been a thief for hire, ready to take the fall for any paying client. Nanashi had become quite the pick-pocket and professional extractor of various goods.

However he also held another personal secret, his Bloodline. His family held a dormant Blood limit that he had finally awakened after years of stress. At will he could give or take muscles from his frame, gaining semi-herculean strength or greater speed. It was with this that he also held a primal healing process where he could generate fresh tissue over wounds as a brand of wound dressing.

Being a thief he cared nothing for others other than their cash funds for his services. So it was only natural that he would take the fall for that blonde chick that attempted to perform a heist. He smiled sourly at that thought, he could easily tell she was an amateur from the panic in her eyes. Although he had to admit she did carry quite the load with her, and not just her figure either.

The hard steps of the warden of the small jail gave Nanashi a sour taste in his mouth. The warden was a balding, fat, and overall useless guard that Nanashi felt was a fanny-bandit. According to the creepy looks that the old bastard gave to him. Clenching his fists he stood up to face the grinning old man, whom was holding a tray of mouldy bread.

The warden smirked, "Here's ya fuckin' food ya stupid thievin' son of a bitch." He said before tossing the food onto the floor. "Enjoy it while ya can." He turned to leave only to feel himself being yanked back into the bars.

The powerful limbs of Nanashi held his head in a sleeper hold whilst he whispered with loathing to the old bastard, "Listen here you piece of fucked up lard. I'm gettin out today, and ya know what, you're not gonna be at the party. As a wise Mafia man once said; 'You are on thin ice my pedigree chums, and I shall be under it when you fall. Now fuck off.' And as that man said, the ice is breaking under your feet, and guess who's waiting?" He roughly snapped the mans neck off, "ME!"

Grabbing the fallen keys of the warden, Nanashi opened his cell and strolled normally to the forensics vault. Where his clothes were stashed along with his specialized gear, ignoring the yells of protest from the other inmates. Exiting he was met with a gruesome sight, a young green haired youth was carving out the other guards' faces with a Kunai.

The crazed giggle escaping from the boys painted red lips identifying his insanity quite well. In shock he noticed that all of the corpses had their throats sliced open and a glasgow grin carved into their lifeless features. The green haired boy turned to Nanashi to reveal a killer clown glasgow grinned face with white paint covering the skin that wasn't painted in a clown smile.

The boy waved casually to Nanashi and spoke in an elated voice, "Yo Na-san! Hows' it hangin? Inoko-chan sent me to bust ya out!" He exclaimed cheerfully as Nanashi sweatdropped.

"Yeah... I kinda did that myself already, mister... Clown Boy." He said off handedly.

Naruto twitched before crossing his arms, "The name's Trickster buddy, I'm only doin this as a favour for Inoko-chan. So back off bitch or I'll give you a rather _permanent _smile." Naruto threatened in his now cranky mood, all it takes was a single bad insult to turn Naruto cranky.

Nanashi shrugged before entering the forensics vault and locating his case, "Whatever, clown boy. Where is the blonde babe anyways, she owes me some money for taking the fall for her." He queried as he pulled out his usual attire, black boots along with a brown trench-coat and long sleeved white shirt.

Naruto scoffed before pulling out a myriad of explosive notes and setting the chakra timers for ten minutes. Then he decided to wait patiently tapping his foot, he didn't like this guy one bit, seemed like a certain Nara child mixed with another Uchiha-teme. Arrogant with a lazy persona was a terrible mix, and this man somehow managed to make them work even worse together.

Walking out of the station, the duo head for Narutos' motel rooms as the explosions set off behind them. Looking over his shoulder, Nanashi made a comment that he would regret for the rest of his life, "Not enough flare kid..."

And Naruto flexed his fingers...

* * *

_Sometimes when I lie,  
I know you're on to me,  
Sometimes I don't mind,  
How hateful that I can be._

_Sometimes I don't try,  
To make you happy,  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better,  
Sometimes I can't be put back together,  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe,  
There's someone else who could be,  
Just as messed up as me,_

_Sometimes don't deny,  
That everything is wrong,  
Sometimes rather die,  
Than to admit it's my fault._

_Sometimes when you cry,  
I just don't care at all,  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

_I want someone to hurt,  
Like the way I hurt,  
It's sick but it makes me feel better._

_Sometimes I can't hide,  
The demons that I face,  
Sometimes don't deny,  
I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint!_

**Song Name- Sometimes  
Album- Awake  
Artist- Skillet**  
**Composer- John Cooper**

* * *

**Omake(Yes I decided to start doing an Omake each chap)**

Naruto looked over his arsenal of weapons, trying to pick out the one to take his revenge on the blue haired jackass. He had blades, grenades, firearms, even the occasional mine or two.

He pulled up a grenade launcher that shot out canisters of acidic poison, "Too toxic..."

He pulled out a Kogatana with the blade sharpened to the point of absurdity, "Too stabby..."

He pulled out a custom made cherry pie with cream on the top, "Too fruity..."

"Juust right." He spoke with glee as he pulled out an RPG with chakra signature locking system.

"Ooooh Na-san, Inoko says your moneys' in here!" He called out, aiming towards the door as Nanashi bolted to retrieve his loot...

* * *

**AN: Slightly longer yes, not by much though... Anyways I am appreciating the positive feedback from all you dear readers. I just love the fact that there are no flames so far!**

**And now for the infamous rant all great authors hand out at some stage 3... 2... 1...**

**RANT: Why in the meaning of the nine layers of hell does Danzou have all this power! An arm full of fucking Sharingans' so he can use the Izanagi technique? The fuck man! Also the hell is up with him having the Mokuton Bloodline? Nothing short of the Juubi is gonna take this guy down unless he dies soon? What's next, the Byakugan has two stages that some new fag has unlocked. Or Rock Lee can actually use Ninjutsu but has been keeping it a secret.**

**Kishi if you EVER read this memorize the phrase below;**

"**Your ass just held up a vacancy sign and my foot's looking for a room!"**

**Ahem, anyway, to all of you faithful readers I want your Input on this filler chap I made to stall the voting situation at hand. Should I make Inoko and Nanashi come back later? Or should they just be filler characters for a bit of humour?**

**Also I apologise to the readers that were expecting a lot of blood in this here chap. I felt like giving some character development instead of the usual explosion sequences.**

**R&R Zenzeigan.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Yo, Zenzeigan here with Chapter Five. I only just realized this after posting Chapter Four, I have Inadvertently made a team to oppose Hebi/Taka. A selfish thief with the Bloodline to strengthen his own body to semi-god lengths. A girl obsessed with the leader that will unwillingly follow orders. And a misunderstood freak that wields a massive sword. Excluding Kokoro and Aiko it is quite the team, although I am still uncertain as to what will happen to them...**

**ANYWAY! The final votes are in for the village they will settle down in;**

**Ame-3**

**Kiri-2**

**Kusa-1**

**Suna-1**

**So it seems that Naruto is going to encounter Pein and Akatsuki earlier than I imagined. This does give me the idea that Naruto could become part of the organisation. I mean c'mon, who wouldn't want to see Deidara and Naruto in an all out explosive brawl finding a Jinchuuriki. I have to admit it would be rather epic wouldn't it? And the Akatsuki cloak would look pretty awesome on him as well...**

**Any more suggestions on seals? I could use a lot more seal ideas if any of you have any, just send a PM or even leave in a review I ain't picky.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, Batman, or the Glasgow poem from DeviantArt(look it up).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
-A new Audience-**

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown._

_I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin._

_

* * *

_

Naruto glared at Nanashi as they held a meeting in his room, Nanashi sitting at the wooden table with a large amount of money, counting it all. Aiko and Akira were unnerved at the blatant display of aggression, from what they knew of the blonde he rarely showed dislike. Whereas Inoko didn't seem to give a damn about the situation and was glomping Naruto and purring into his neck. Akira mentally wishing that he was the youth right now...

"Alrighty then, my dear companions... and blue haired jackass. We're are going to have a democratic vote right now. The reason being I have no idea what to do now, like a dog when it loses the car, I'm at a loss of what should happen." He giggled at the last part, then resumed the glare at the ignorant thief.

Aiko yawned before answering easily, "Aniki and I need to go back to Kiri to report to Mizukage-sama and sign some paperwork, and we'll leave in a week or so. Besides from that I don't give a rats ass about where in bum-fuck-idoho we go." Akira nodding his head with a visible twitch and shudder at the paperwork part.

Inoko quit her purring and answered with a smile, "I'm free to go to almost any village except Oto. Orochimaru came on to me on a mission one time and his tongue scares me... So I propose Ame!"

Nanashi grunted before stretching and leaning boredly on the table, "As long as you pay me 50,000 ryou a month I'll go anywhere. I also agree with the babe beside ya, Ame is a great place to keep a low profile. With the ongoing civil war and all that shit." He shrugged before placing all of his cash into a duffel bag and kicking back.

Naruto thought so far, Ame was indeed a good choice to cause some distraction. He also knew that it was a haven for rogue Shinobi to hang out and get a decent income. Closing his eyes in thought Naruto made the decision that would affect his companions and himself for the coming weeks.

Standing up abruptly he held up his fist with a grin and roared out their next plan of action, "We are going to Ame to perform for the New Audience!.."

* * *

**Ame- Three Days Later...**

Kokoro was a well respected Bounty Nin in Ame, with his impeccable mission stats it was no wonder. Staring out of his new manor he gazed at the cloudy sky at night, the incessant rain never failing to pour down mercilessly. Wearing a simple light purple Kimono he allowed his wife and newly born daughter to sleep at their own content.

The manor was three story with the top floor holding six bedrooms, the second floor held the lounge and miniature library, along with three bathrooms and a pair of showers. The bottom floor held the medium kitchen and dining area, a sheltered Onsen was attached out the back.

The land itself was located on the side of a mountain, with a small surrounding forest as an added bonus to the land. The manor was once the residence of an old clan that died out centuries ago, the wealth looted by bandits and only the house remaining. Kokoro had his eye on the place for awhile, only the price had stopped him. Along with the prospect of keeping the income up.

Sighing he walked through the halls and the the miniature library, where he kept a myriad of scrolls on fighting styles using different pole arms. The money he had earned from his cooperation with the terroist would only last a few more months if he rationed the spending to a bare minimum.

Although from his appearance, Kokoro was actually an Ex-ANBU agent that had been a top Assassin. Only when he had entered his twenties had he joined the Bounty Nin corps, earning his reputation through blood and his reasonable prices.

It was around this time that he had met the women that would soon become his beloved soul mate. Mikoko was an energetic Shinobi Scientist that experimented on the use of Fuuinjutsu. Hidden in a safe in her room was a scroll with all her notes on her custom Fuuin techniques that were quite sought after. Along with an identical scroll hidden in the confines of the library that detailed the creation of custom seals and a few of her basic designs.

He had met her abruptly one day, when he had returned with the bloody corpse of a Murderous Nukenin over his shoulder. She had been late for a meeting and had accidentally bumped into him, spilling all her waterproof notes. She had been wearing a set of tom-boyish pants and shirt with a green lab coat over the top. Her purple hair tied into a bun with the fringe covering her forehead and complimenting her amber eyes.

After apologising fervently, he had dropped the bloodied corpse in the street and assisted her in her troubles. After giving him a dazzling smile, she left him stunned in the street to gather his Bounty by himself. A confused expression on his face as he picked up the corpse and head for the 'drop-off' point for the body.

From then on they frequently met at common pubs and libraries', after six months, he had worked up the courage to ask her out onto a date. The smile that she gave him that day had stolen his soul as she gleefully rushed off to prepare for the date on a festival night. He chuckled at the incredulous look his old drinking buddies gave him when he told them he was in love.

Meeting up at her apartment in a set of white Haori and Hakamas, he had felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. She had worn a white Yukata, various autumn leaves were imprinted along the right sleeve and hip just below her blue Obi. Her purple hair was done up in a topknot with a pair of long draping locks framing either side of her breathtaking face. After being pulled back into reality they had enjoyed the festival way into the night.

When he finally got her back to her place, it was almost sunrise and she still held a tonne of energy to spend. After nervously shuffling their feet, she had made the one fateful bold move, she had leapt up and pulled him down into a furious kiss that had lasted for what he could have sworn was eternity. Pulling away she grinned joyfully at his blushing form and had went inside for some rest.

That day he had went straight for the pub and had given everyone free drinks on him for the whole day, he was just that elated. He was drunk for the next few days until he was sober enough to get another date from the angelic lady he was seeing. And so it had progressed like that for another two years of comfortably enjoying the others company.

It was only after one of his SS-Class Massacres' that he had knelt at the entrance of the village before her. After she had awaited his return as per request, he had produced a golden ring with silver engravings of autumn trees and opal studs. And had requested her hand in marriage at that very moment in his bloody and bruised state. To his utter delight and elation, she had accepted and he had then twirled her around with tears in his eyes before giving her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

They had been wed under a rare blue Sakura Tree with no expense spared due to his wealth at the time. Her white dress was stunning and her happiness was shared with everyone as he placed the ring on her finger and intimately embraced her love. The extensive crowd of her relatives and his employers cheered at the holy union as, for a split second, the rain in Ame lessened by a small margin before resuming its ruthlessness.

For seven years they had been happily husband and wife, until they were blessed with another joy, her pregnancy had been his latest highlight. However, a recession had occurred in Ame recently and he had lost two thirds of his wealth along with the murder of many of his employers. For nine months he risked life and death to earn as much money as possible to support his unborn family. Taking an average of two S-Class missions a month and never once faltering for what he believed was a just cause.

That was until he discovered the final Jackpot that would end the constant killing, a Bounty of over 500,000,000 ryou for capturing a kid alive. In a flash he had sped to Konoha and set to work finding any clues to the terrorists' tactics. It was only when he failed twice in a single night he realized he was outmatched, enlisting the help of Aiko to capture the slippery youth.

Thus, after that situation occurred and the deal was struck, Kokoro zoomed back to Ame to hand over all his savings to his family and then briefly returned to Konoha and partially assisted the Trickster into escaping. Becoming more acquainted with the trio before being dismissed, returning in the nick of time to be with his love for the birth of their child, Hinako. Ever since, he had been a loving father and husband, supporting them with all his funds and a few favours that he had held onto.

And here he was now, reminiscing on the wild years he had spent with the woman that drove him to such extremes. Sighing with a smile he head for the master bedroom where his most important duo lay asleep. Entering he saw his wife laying in her favourite pink kimono with her babe held protectively within her arms. The small patch of lavender hair visible on the healthy child's head. He smiled as he knew she had inherited a combination of their hair and his eyes.

Stroking his daughters' face, he frowned and fell into Shinobi mode as he heard a loud set of knocks on the door. Grimacing he picked up one of his scythes and cautiously head for the door, being sure to create as little noise as possible. Reaching the door he heard the loud knocks continue before he heard an easily recognisable voice.

"Yo! Ko-san! Can ya let me in! It's your old buddy Trickster!" Naruto yelled out whilst ignoring the heavy rain that had drenched himself and his companions.

Sighing with relief, Kokoro then slowly opened the door to reveal a drenched Naruto and Co. Only this time a pair of new faces had joined and the male was sure looking pissed. Feeling slightly nervous, Kokoro cleared his throat before speaking, "Can I help you, Trickster-san?"

Naruto grinned his killer-clown grin, "We need a place to chill for awhile. Mind if we spend the night? It's been freakin pissin' down since we got here... Oh and it's been raining a lot!" He said off handedly.

Kokoro looked bewildered, "You came here, all the way from the opposite direction you came. To ask for a place to crash for the night?"

Naruto shrugged and was mimicked by Nanashi, "Kinda... Maybe... Yeah, pretty much, Ko-san." Naruto smiled sheepishly as Kokoro slapped his face.

"Well... I suppose it's alright, there are a few conditions though." He held up a finger, tired and weary, the group nodded eagerly. He held up one finger, "One; no going into the Onsen under any circumstances." The group nodded. "Two; if any of you so much as look at my wife or kid badly I'll gut you where you stand." The three normal people nodded whereas the crazy two bounced their heads up and down. "Three; you will refer to my wife as Mikoko-sama." Again they all nodded in approval, "Four; No funny business between any of you older folk, this is a respectable manor and as such I expect respectable guests." The normal people blushed and nodded heads, the crazy two pouting but nodding all the same.

"Five; there are enough rooms for each of ya, just keep them tidy and you'll be fine." They were becoming impatient now but listened, "And finally Six; If you intend to stay here you need to do chores every morning to keep the place tidy. Understood?" All nodded their heads ruefully, wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. "Any questions?"

Naruto immediately put a hand up energetically, "Can we come in now, Ko-san, we're fucking cold."

Kokoro immediately frowned and gave a dark aura, "No cussing, insulting, violence or blasphemy as well. My kid does not need any of your bad habits, now come on in and I'll put some Sake up." He hushed them in and lead them to the kitchen. Opening the pantry and pulling out a few small gourds of Sake.

The guests all took off their drenched overcoats and hung them on a hanger by the kitchen and embraced the warmth of the house. Kokoro pulled out some glasses and topped them up before passing them out, sighing he drank some himself, "Now, what have I missed the past week? I notice a few new faces following you, Trickster-san." He eyed the thief and bipolar blonde.

Naruto grinned as he downed the Sake in one swig, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he could never get drunk, "The blondie is Inoko-chan, and the blue jackass-bum," He corrected himself from a look from Kokoro, "Is Nanashi-san, she's my bipolar inmate, and he's... What was it again?"

Nanashi grunted before downing his own Sake, "I'm a thief for hire, now settle the heck down!" He quickly said as Kokoro eyed him warily, "I don't steal unless necessary... or if I'm paid to." He poured some more of the alcohol into his glass, "Clown-boy over there is gonna pay me for my assistance in... whatever it is he does."

Inoko basically exploded with energy, "I'm Inoko Yamanaka! I'm from the same asylum as 'Ruto-chan and gonna return the favour I asked of him! He's also really funny when he wants to be!" She glomped him after drinking her own glass.

Kokoro turned to the siblings, "Are they always so... Odd?" He queried with a quirked brow.

The siblings in turn, downed their beverages and hung their heads, "... Yes." Akira answered.

Rubbing his temples he poured another glass for himself as he turned to the killer-clown, "What do you intend to do in Ame? The war is still going on, and the only way to get a decent pay as a Shinobi is to become either an Oinin or Bounty Nin. My money will only last so long to keep you all here for an extended period of time."

Naruto produced his scroll full of stolen cash and jewels, "There's around 800,000 ryou in here that should last awhile, excluding the jewels that you could probably sell. I think we're set for awhile, methinks."

Kokoro groaned before going more in depth, "While I admit that much money will help for a few months, you need to get a job. You all do. And I say you need to find a hobby that doesn't involve blowing my village halfway to kingdom come. Although I suppose Nagatou-sama could use your help..." Kokoro pondered on that last thought.

Nagatou, Yahiko and Konan had partnered with Kokoro during his early years. After the trio were ambushed by Hanzou and Danzou, the forces that were united had dispersed. With Yahiko, the leader, dead, Nagatou was at a loss as to how they should continue. Although the higher ups, Kokoro included, went to the shadows to await orders, he still kept in contact with his old ally. Every one of them had wanted the fruitless war to end years ago but had failed.

Recently, Nagatou had made a reappearance with a new rebellion that had committed many covert dealings for political standing. Kokoro had a feeling the war was coming to a close, and his old ally needed a reliable source to cause destruction at a moments notice. Trickster was a highly unstable time bomb, however he had a somewhat satiable bloodlust that could be provided by the war.

Yes, he would talk to Nagatou in a few days, but for now, he needed to get more accustomed to his new guests...

* * *

**Undisclosed Location- One Hour Earlier...**

The darkness of the cavern showed very little light, but just enough to see three figures wearing large black cloaks with red trim, red clouds imprinted on the fabric. The one standing on the higher ground wore what looked like a full body black suit, along with boots and a swirling orange mask covering his face. A single eye-hole showing a crimson iris with three tomoe and charcoal black pupil.

The next one had slightly greyed skin with many piercings around the face and along the arms, unruly orange hair was held up by a slashed Ame Hitaite. A pair of grey eyes bore many rings, the eyes of the Rinnegan that were so feared. The final was a woman with dark blue hair and matching eyes with an origami flower held in her hair. A single piercing was under her bottom lip and she stood slightly behind the Rinnegan user.

The masked man spoke first with a deep, commanding voice, "Pein, Konan. What is the status of the plan so far?"

Pein, the orange headed man, replied with a curt bow, "We have recruited many potential members for the organisation, Itachi Uchiha seems to be a perfect member for Akatsuki."

The orange masked man nodded in approval before turning to Konan, the woman, "Which do you perceive will be full fledged members?"

Her monotone voice replied almost instantaneously, "Besides Itachi, there are also many rogue and psychotic Nin, Orochimaru being a high possibility. Hidan and Kakuzu are also likely candidates due their longevity and brutal jutsu. Deidara the Terroist from Iwa is a prodigy and is most suited to the tasks we need to complete. Akasuna No Sasori is another candidate I approve of highly for his skills in massed combat. Finally there is a Kisame Hoshigaki that you are quite familiar with, if I recall."

The masked man nodded before looking towards Pein once again, "How many Nin do you have at this moment?"

"Seventeen Genin, thirty Jounin, and seventy nine Chuunin."

"Excellent, is there any news on the whereabouts of the Jinchuuriki?"

"Ichibi is in Suna, Nibi and Haichibi are in Kumo, Schichibi is in Waterfall, Sanbi is in Kiri, Yonbi and Gobi are in Iwa, Rokubi is rogue and Kyuubi has disappeared."

The masked man looked down at Pein warily, "What do you mean disappeared?"

Konan took up the stand, "From what our spy network has heard, he turned insane and become the _Trickster _and blew nearly half of Konoha to shrapnel from the inside. After being caught and thrown into the Asylum, he escaped after starting a wild fire in the village and hasn't been seen since-"

"Now." Pein spoke as he looked up to the non existent sky, "He has just entered Ame with four companions, each with very strong chakra signatures. His speed indicates he has slowed down for his weary comrades and they are heading for the old Kazumi clan manor." He finished.

The masked man pondered on the situation before turning and walking away, "Keep tabs on his presence and alert me if anything drastic changes. Ja ne..." And the man disappeared by walking through the wall...

* * *

**Kokoros' Manor- Next Morning...**

Kokoro awoke with his wife and child to the sounds of wood being cut outside, a moment of fear crossed Mikokos' face before a reassuring kiss from her husband hushed her. Hinako seemed weary, so Kokoro left her with his wife before heading down to see what the commotion was all about. Going outside he found what had awoken his family.

Nanashi and Akira were using team effort to cut some fresh firewood, Akira using his Nodachi to cut down some fresh branches. Surprisingly, Nanashi was using his bare arms to break the wood into quarters. His arm had been pumped with chakra so it was bulging like a body builders', as he used a chopping action to dice the wood neatly.

Both men were drenched and showed no signs of tiring, Kokoro smiled as he saw that those two seemed to be taking this residence seriously and were contributing quite well. A very nice aroma then hit his nose and he was lead to the kitchen, where Aiko and Inoko were both working together to concoct breakfast. A few platters were already made of bacon and eggs as well as some french toast. Finally they were working together to clean and wait for some bagels to be done.

Smiling again he went and searched for his Terroist guest and found him nowhere, until he went into the Onsen and was amazed at the change. What used to be a plain Onsen with stones and gravel was now like a misty tropical retreat. Palms and various flowers lined the walls and covered the glass, except for a skylight. He then eyed the killer-clown tending to a custom made stream from the outside into a koi pond with a few red koi swimming happily inside.

Kokoro was speechless as the clown turned around to show he had washed off his paint and his glasgow grin was gone. Only wearing his pants and a white singlet, he grinned, "Ohayo! Like what I've done to the place!" He motioned to the extreme makeover.

"How- why- when did you do all of this?" He questioned.

The youth shrugged before answering, "I don't sleep anymore, so I spent the night getting all this ready for ya and ya family. Since I know you don't want me to _perform _for you guys here." He received a quick nod, "So I decided to give a proper return gift instead. Is that bacon I smell?" He asked as the aroma reached his nostrils.

Kokoro nodded and the youth leapt over and bolted to the dining area. Kokoro followed only he went upstairs to retrieve the other residents of the house for some really nice breakfast. Entering the room he saw his loved ones playing on the large bed, Hinako giggling whilst Mikoko made funny faces. Admiring the scene for a minute he went beside Mikoko and kissed her cheek, "Miko-chan, we have some guests staying here for awhile."

She turned to him with a sceptical look, "When did they arrive?"

He sighed sheepishly, "Late last night."

"Did you know they were coming?"

"No."

"Did you invite them in?"

"No."

"Do I know them?"

"No."

"How do you know them?"

"Introductions are best kept for later, dear."

She turned to their child, "Is your 'Tou-san a baka?"

The baby grinned and Kokoro grumbled.

"Miko-chan, you shouldn't implant those things into her head."

Mikoko grinned evilly before picking the giggling child up and singing, "Tou-sans' a baka! Tou-sans' a baka! Tou-sans' a baka!" She sang with the baby giggling at the sounds.

Trying to hold a grimace but failing he pulled her into his lips and pulled away with a smile, "You can always make me look like a fool. Kami how I love you." He lead her and the laughing child downstairs. Where there was chatter amongst the men as the women set up the feast for breakfast for the whole manor.

Mikoko was surprised at the age of the guests, especially Naruto as his being only a preteen of twelve years. Kokoro cleared his throat and all attention was drawn to the owner of the manor, "This is my lovely wife, Mikoko, and my daughter, Hinako."

They were greeted with waves and smiles, and a grunt from Nanashi whom was twiddling a pocket knife. Guiding her to their seats at the head of the table, they all dug in to the buffet, Naruto filling up his plate with bacon and digging right in to the meal.

The others were a little more conservative but still ate with a purpose and slightly faster than the residing family, except Hinako whom merely giggled and played with her mothers hair and kimono. It continued like this for awhile, as silence endured where constant eating prevailed. Eventually they all ate their fill and the guests cleared the table, except for Naruto that is, whom patted his enlargened stomach haughtily.

Mikoko couldn't wait any longer, "What's your name?"

Naruto turned and grinned ruefully at her whilst putting his arms behind his head, "Naruto Uzumaki, Mikoko-sama."

"And how _old _are you, Naruto-san?"

"Thirteen in October this year, Mikoko-sama."

"Why are you travelling with those adults, Naruto-san?"

He laughed at that and answered with an even bigger grin, "They're travelling with _me_, Mikoko-sama. Not the other way around."

She gave a puzzled look at that, "What reason would they have to travel with you?"

Naruto took on a thoughtful expression, "Nanashi is comin' cuz I'm paying him. Aiko-chan and Akira are coming along since they owe me... Big time I might add. And Inoko-chan is comin' because she likes me or somethin."

Mikoko was now even more confused at to how a twelve year old had managed to enlist a man for hire and many other adults. Taking a quick look at Kokoro, whom was giving some instructions to Akira, Mikoko continued her interrogation, "Where are you all from, then?"

He took on another thoughtful expression, "Inoko-chan and I are from Konoha, Nanashi is from Kumo I believe. Aiko-chan and Akira are from Kiri, and I think they're leaving soon..." He then seemed to enter his own world.

"Well, Naruto-san... What did you do in Konoha?"

Naruto perked up and grinned, in her opinion, quite crazily, "Ahh, you see, I was a _performer_."

"A performer?"

"Yes, and quite a good one with some _flare_."

"I don't understand."

"Wanna here a joke?"

"Uhh... Ok."

"This lady goes to a doctor, right? Cuz she ain't feelin' too well for past day. So after the doctor examines her he sits her down and says, 'Ok miss, I have bad news and even worse news. The bad news is you only have twenty-four hours to live.' So she says, 'Oh doctor, doctor. That's way too bad, what could possibly be even worse than that?' She asks, he then clears his throat and mumbles somethin'. Not hearing it she asks him to speak up, so sighing he does, 'I forgot to tell you twenty-four hours ago.'" He then bursts into laughter while she stares in horror at his mildly twisted humour...

* * *

Aiko silently washed the large pile of dishes whilst Inoko flirted with an uninterested Nanashi whom was putting the dry dishes away. Twitching at the provocative things she was saying, (**Note: Due to the graphic nature of this situation, I have decided to be an ass and not reveal it!**) waiting until she left, Nanashi went beside Aiko and assisted in the washing.

Wearing a sleeveless black shirt and pants, he showed much of his heavily compact and lean physique. Turning her head to hide her faint blush she continued scrubbing the cooking materials bare of any stains.

That is, until he spoke up, "Kami that blonde babe can be annoying at times." He grumbled whilst stacking some glasses.

She quirked a brow at that, "I guess so, why?"

He turned to her with a mildly incredulous look, "Every time she sees me, she keeps tryin to seduce me or somethin. It's gettin really damn annoying, it was funny at first, but can someone really be that clueless?"

She had to laugh at that and for once he smiled quickly before resuming his badass attitude. She then turned to look at him seriously, "Then why did you take the fall for her**?"**

Nanashi then turned to her with a quizzical look, "I honestly don't know, I like to tell myself that it was for the money... However I know that's not true. Guess I kinda saw somethin' that reminded me of family... Meh, who cares anyway." He then turned and left Aiko on her own in the kitchen.

Now, Aiko was a very independant woman. She graduated top of her class in ANBU three years ago and had met many different people around the elemental nations. Yet none of them had mystified her like Nanashi had. From what she had seen, he was selfish, obsessed with money, somewhat obediant, and very intelligent. However he had an air about him that held not arrogance like superiority, more like he was more knowledgeable about their surroundings.

Aiko had only met one person like that in her life, her early adolescent lover whom passed away before she entered ANBU. He was an intel expert that had held the same air about him and he spent much of his time lecturing academy students on the value of espionage. Unlike Nanashi, he was more willing to share his knowledge with the world.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she emptied the sink and wiped down the kitchen sink of any grease...

* * *

**Konoha- With Sasuke...**

Sasuke brooded as usual in the Academy after the early graduation that was granted to him. The Konoha Hitaite strapped around his ankle tightly, he had been quickly upped for Team Assignments. He stared at the upper class men warily, many seemed to be at the same level as his old classmates. He sighed at that thought, the standard for graduating Genin had dropped since his brothers' time. Now even the most incompetent student had the chance to be a Genin, and Sasuke snorted at that thought.

He warily eyed the instructor as he came in, with gravity defying silver hair and a black facemask along with the standard Jounin attire. A small orange book held in his hand lazily as his only visible eye looked out for his unlucky students, "Team Eleven, meet me on the roof in five..." And with that he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Sasuke sighed more as he head upstairs for what he hoped would be an advancement in his training...

* * *

**Ame- With Naruto...**

He stared at his scar less frame in the mirror, a depressed look on his face, his blade dulled from the lack of_ performances_. He missed all of his seemingly random feats of skill, sighing he pulled out his paint and caressed the cans solemnly. He had lost his spark and desperately needed it back, however Kokoro did not want his wife to know of his chosen alias this soon. His array of weapons had also been neatly tucked away under his temporary bed.

Pulling out a small razor he stared into his own eyes, into his own soul to ask that all important question that still plagued his mind, '_Why so Serious?_' He lightly grazed the blade against his cheeks to make a ghost of a glasgow grin that would heal within minutes.

Sighing deeply he walked into his room and out unto the balcony, allowing the constant rain to caress his tensed body. Why was he growing attachment so quickly? He had proved he only needed them as a distraction for the really dangerous tasks he needed to do. So why allow them to follow his person and not kill them in a grumpy mood, although the idea appealed to him he fought against it.

Slapping his face he grunted in deep irritation he stared out to notice Nanashi doing what looked like... Training. By lifting up a pair of boulders in his enhanced form via a steel bar connecting the stones. Curious, Naruto leapt out and head to the not so distant area where he hid in the branches of a tree.

It was obvious the man was straining even in his super steroidal form, with veins bulging with blood and chakra. With a final groan he hefted the two up above his head and kept them there for a full two minutes before collapsing and allowing the stones to fall. Panting heavily he sat and took a breather, and Naruto grinned before leaping down in front of him with an eccentric wave.

Nanashi looked up and quirked a brow, "What is it, clown boy?"

Naruto shrugged before looking up the stormy sky, "Jus' bored, haven't killed anyone in a few days... I think I'm losing my touch." He giggled at the inside joke.

Nanashi sighed before standing up and stretching, "Exactly what do you mean, gaki?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave him a hard look, "Haven't you heard about what happened in Konoha yet?"

Nanashi mocked a thoughtful expression before shaking his head, Naruto grumbled before pulling out a bunch of wanted posters and scattering them in front of Nanashi, "_This _is what happened, you ignorant baka."

Nanashi picked up one of the posters and his eyes bulged at the sight of the reward, "F-F-Five hundred MILLION Ryou on a clown like you? What in the name of Kami did you _Do _to get this amount of loot on your head?" He screamed at the sight of all those zeros'.

Naruto shrugged before cackling, "If I recall correctly, around a months worth of fires and explosions along with attempted murder, allegedly attempted genocide, and around fifty or more cases of manslaughter... No biggie if you ask me." He shrugged again.

Nanashi stared at him and then the poster in his hand, "It also says that you are only an A-Class terroist and will be thrown into an Asylum. You don't seem that crazy to me."

Naruto then gave a grin as he pulled out a Kunai and put it in his mouth, Nanashis' eyebrows shot above his hairline at the sight, "The fuck man! Get that out!"

Naruto only grinned more as he carved his glasgow grin slowly into his features without flinching once. Nanashi staring in horror at the display of self infliction, even more so at the fact that the blonde seemed to be enjoying it more than a sane person would, "Why so serious?" Naruto spoke as Nanashi backed away a few steps, "Why so serious?" They continued the chase until Nanashi was backed into one of the boulders with a fearful expression at the visage of insanity, "Why so SERIOUS?" He called as he threw the Kunai, the blade embedding itself deep within the stone, millimetres from his face.

Naruto cackled as a crack of lightening and a roar of thunder mixed in with it, "_That _is why I'm so dangerous! Now lighten the fuck up or you'll shit yaself from all the Bad Jokes! The Show has just begun!.." And Nanashi feinted from the realization of whom it was that was employing his services...

* * *

**That Night- A Few Hours Later...**

The rocky countryside of Ame held many corpses as a ferocious battle continued, as the two opposing factions of Ame clashed blades. In the midst of it all was a single tall man with bright orange hair, pallid skin and multiple piercings on the visible skin. Pein observed with his Rinnegan what had happened so far, holding out a palm to an opposing Nin in midair, "Shinra Tensei." And the Divine Judgement propelled the opponent into a group of others. Before he nodded to one of his followers.

The nondescript Nin performed a few seals before a large water dragon propelled itself from the lake nearby and crashed upon the grouped enemies. Crushing their forms with enough force to go through the rock they were once on.

* * *

_Sometimes when I lie,  
I know you're on to me,  
Sometimes I don't mind,  
How hateful that I can be._

_Sometimes I don't try,_  
_To make you happy,_  
_I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better,_  
_Sometimes I can't be put back together,_  
_Sometimes I find it hard to believe,_  
_There's someone else who could be,_  
_Just as messed up as me,_

_Sometimes don't deny,_  
_That everything is wrong,_  
_Sometimes rather die,_  
_Than to admit it's my fault._

_Sometimes when you cry,_  
_I just don't care at all,_  
_I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

_I want someone to hurt,_  
_Like the way I hurt,_  
_It's sick but it makes me feel better._

_Sometimes I can't hide,_  
_The demons that I face,_  
_Sometimes don't deny,_  
_I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint!_

**Song Name- Sometimes  
Album- Awake  
Artist- Skillet**  
**Composer- John Cooper**

* * *

**Omake**

Naruto casually walked into the Onsen whistling a merry tune, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. He instantly spotted some blonde hair however he couldn't tell who it was from all the steam. Smirking he decided to let his hormones guide him in this situation.

Silently he crept into the water behind the female, careful not to make any splashing sounds near the girl. Getting a closer look he saw what he assumed to be Inoko from the way the hair was let down and dripping. With hormonal glee he discovered she wasn't wearing any form of coverings and exposing her smooth back.

With great care he wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close, placing one hand across her mouth and the other gently massaged one of her breasts. The silent scream that would have been heard replaced with a muffled moan as he rubbed her now erect nipple with smooth motions. He continued this before removing his hand from her mouth and gently massaging the other breast at the same time.

She fell into the feeling and allowed him to continue with no verbal protest, one hand crept lower and lower, massaging her lithe form all the way. Just as he was about to enter between the thighs her voice stopped him, so low he couldn't hear it that well, "N-no, not there... I-I'm not r-ready yet... Na-"

She was interrupted by another person slamming the door open, Naruto turned and his face lost all colour as he saw Inoko enter the Onsen, "AIKO-CHAN! I'm here no-!" She stopped as she saw the two people being intimate in the water, "'Ruto-chan? Why are you in here?"

Naruto laughed nervously as Aiko turned around with a righteous glare of fury and red blush to match. In his mind, Naruto changed his happy clown face to a sad one, he had just signed his death warrant...

* * *

**AN: Longest Chapter yet, still have a long way to go yet! Need to hopefully get past 100,000 words and join the few true Authors on this site. Also look up Slifer Eyes of Time on the site, a good guy, ideas are a bit questionable but he is brilliant on giving improving feedback!**

**Any more custom ideas for seals are welcome, Shudo, I'm saving your ideas for later on when things get more exciting. Any suggestions on how Pein meets Naruto? I haven't got any so it's your call people!**

**Also, for any lovers of gore, look up playing either Thing Thing Arena 3 or Thing Thing 4. Really awesome games that are just really good stress relief.**

**Time for another idea rally:**

**I need some OC profiles for Sasukes' teammates in the upper class he was upgraded to. Now I want this in a review or a PM. Either way is fine, but I need characters!**

**Here is an example of a random OC I made a few years back-**

**Name: Hayate  
Age: 37  
Rank: Bounty Nin(B-Class)  
Class: Ko-Ninjutsu  
Height: Six feet**

**Attire: black coat, black fingerless leather gloves, leather vest over white shirt, black pants and steel toed boots. Accessories include; red bandana around neck, brown belt with knife holster, duffel bag slung over shoulder.**

**Butterfly Swords, elongated Bayonet strapped to belt. Various custom grenades held in duffel bag including Makibishi, Senbon, and Razor Blades.**

**Features: Foreshadowed with scar across chin and forehead, Eye-patch worn over left eye, fiery red hair and goatee, light green eyes.**

**Personality: Rugged, Sarcastic, Blunt, Lazy.**

**Habits;**

**A chain smoker that needs a dose of nicotine whenever he can get it.**

**Tends to hit the Brothels after a successful job.**

**Disregards authoritative figures with a shrug or wave of the hand.**

**Always finishes a combo with some form of grenade.**

**Paranoid about Hospitals being death-traps.**

**Enters 'Lecture-Mode' when dealing with teenagers about life.**

**Ya see how easy it is, less than two hundred words and straight to the point. What are ya waiting for Reviewers? Send me your ideas! Credit will be given! Ends on the 31st of March!**

**And finally for the next vote; Which Akatsuki member should Naruto be partnered with should he enter Akatsuki:**

**Deidara**

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Zetsu**

**Sasori**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Note: This won't happen till later, this is so I know in advance what the people want.**

**R&R Zenzeigan.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter Six and still running, passing the 40,000 word mark now and feelin proud of myself and all you great reviewers. Great feedback and no flames so far! Sadly though this will be mostly a flashback chapter, just to get the background of all my custom characters out of the way.**

**The first results of the vote are in;**

**Deidara-0**

**Itachi-0**

**Kisame-0**

**Zetsu-0**

**Sasori-0**

**Hidan-1**

**Kakuzu-1**

**Recently I have been watching and reading many of the Jutsu that are in the series and have decided to give our favourite blonde a few new techniques in this chap. A good Nin needs to know not only their body's' limits but have many hidden techniques for a handy escape. So I've been told by my old instructor when I was a kid...**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Batman.**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
-Tricks and Pain go Hand in Hand-**

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
__You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown._

_I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing._  
_Why can't I be normal? I make the incision._  
_Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep._  
_Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream._  
_I smile._  
_Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin._

Naruto skipped merrily through the halls of the manor in the early morning, whistling a strange yet rhythmic tune. Wearing only a pair of black pants and his pair of customised gloves that Kokoro finally let him wear after a lot of whining. He giggled at the annoyed faces of the current occupants when he whined continuously late at night after the baby had gone to bed. Naruto had noticed Nanashi had been avoiding him, yet didn't care in the least.

It had been three weeks since their private incident and Nanashi had instead drawn back from the group and refrained from talking to people unless necessary. He was also the only one permitted to go into town with Kokoro to gather shopping, due to him being a rather inconspicuous character in the chaotic country.

Although there was that one time when Naruto had been given the dutiful task of escorting Mikoko while Kokoro was forced to babysit...

* * *

_Flashback- Two weeks ago..._

_Naruto walked along a calm Mikoko as Naruto grinned with a lazy posture, wearing his purple coat and black pants. He also managed to sneak in his bladed boots, as well as one of his gloves hidden in a pocket. However, Kokoro didn't know this so he was in the all clear... For now that was._

_The non-stop rain was a common factor in Ame, so Naruto adapted and shrugged it off. He didn't really mind the weather after all, it gave a different and more solemn air than Konoha. Something he hadn't quite adapted to yet, although he appreciated the somewhat serene setting. He mentally pictured levelling it to the ground in an inferno of fire and giggled at the thought, earning a puzzled look from his hostess._

"_What is so funny, Naruto-san?"_

_Naruto eyed her with his usual grin, "Just an inside Joke, Mikoko-sama."_

_She shook her head before entering a store with the blonde following, he smiled at the many housewives that attended the store. His wide eyes and elongated, foxy grin frightening the other customers to the point where he cleared a wide path._

_Mikoko sighed before turning to him, "Will you stop scaring the women around here?"_

_Naruto shook his head, "It's their own fault for walking away, just a bad joke no one really understands." He giggled again before earning a stern look from the independant woman._

"_Will you stop smiling already, there's no need for you to keep smiling at the sorry state of the world. What in Kamis' name do you mean by these 'jokes' you keep expressing?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips._

_Naruto shook his head and wagged a finger in front of her face, "A Trickster never reveals his secrets to the public."_

_She quirked a brow, "Don't you mean magician?"_

_He wagged his finger again, "Nope, a magician has nothing on a Trickster of any calibre. A lady of your intellect, Mikoko-sama, should have read about this. Whereas a magician will produce a bundle of flowers, a Trickster will make himself disappear and reappear behind the audience in an instant."_

_She glared before asking a very serious question, "How did you meet my husband?"_

_Naruto stopped in his tracks before giving her a ruefully playful grin, "Hasn't he spoken to you of my origins? My, my, he will have some explaining to give you." His voice sickly foreboding followed with a brief giggle._

"_Of course he hasn't, he told me to not ask as well." She grudgingly stated with a grimace._

_He skipped past her and ignored her incredulous look and collected a bag full of various herbs and spices for cooking. He then turned when he heard a loud bang followed by a non descript man falling with a spurt of blood escaping a hole in the neck._

_A small gang of rugged middle aged men snickered at the horrified looks from the people. Each held a crossbow and wore a set of dark red robes and a daisho set at their hips. The oldest one, whom bore a set of scars across a wrinkled face, spoke up, "No one panic now, we're only here to collect our pay. Everyone hand over your jewels and we'll have no problems."_

_Their bodies shaking, the fellow customers handed over any material item of worth, until they met Mikoko, the leader leered, "Well, aren't you the pretty one. All I want from you is a nice little kiss." He leant forward only to be slapped by the independant woman. Shrugging off the hit he sneered before grabbing both her arms and leaning forward again, "I guess a compromise is in order then." He licked her cheek then felt a very hard force collide with his back, followed by a searing pain._

_Turning he saw that a certain grinning blonde kid had given his back a reverse roundhouse kick with a blade protruding from his boot. The blade slicing through his robes and into his bare flesh, screaming he let go of Mikoko and spun around with a blade out. His lackeys surrounding the blonde and aiming their crossbows at his head._

_The leader then screamed out, "You little Fuck! You just signed your own fucking death warrant! You're gonna die little shit! Fucking kill him now!" His orders were clear and the henchmen complied releasing the bolts at the blonde all at once._

_In that instant, Naruto ducked and sped towards the leader with his now gloved palm held out and aimed at the leader. Leaping up in front of the leader the palm was held out a few millimetres away from the face when Naruto grinned with eyes wide, "Smile for the Trickster!" And with that a hail of shuriken propelled forth and tore the mans skull to shreds and embedded themselves into the wall a few metres away._

_Mikoko stared in horror as the child landed and held his sides cackling with joy, "You should've seen the look on your fucking face! Freakin hilarious!" He called out to the corpse as the blood flowed out freely. Calming down he wiped mirth from his eyes and turned to the petrified thieves, "I haven't had a good laugh like that in Ages." He flexed his hands and grinned evilly at the men, "Let's see if you're as Funny as your boss was."_

_Mikoko could only stare in horror as the men screamed for their lives before their bodies were torn to shreds by the Shuriken. A single survivor then watched in horror and fear as his limbs were torn from his body before Naruto picked up a crossbow and aimed it point blank at the mans head, "This is your final performance. Hope it was fun!" The final scream was cut short as the bolt tore straight through his skull and into the floor behind him. Naruto giggling as he tossed away the crossbow and skipped over to Mikoko._

_Leaning down he asked the oddest question, "So, we done here, Mikoko-sama?.."_

* * *

_End Flashback: Current Time..._

Naruto entered the lounge where he came eye to eye with Mikoko, her fear filled face instantly averting his grinning visage. Giggling he casually flipped over the couch and strolled to the library where Kokoro was at this hour of the day. Humming his usual tune he began to add a few custom lyrics as he went along;

"_One, Two, Three, You've never met me._

_Four, Five, How to stay alive._

_Six, Seven, Go to hell, go to heaven._

_Eight, Nine, Ten, Fuck it all again."_

Entering the entrance to the study, he spotted Kokoro at a table with a myriad of scrolls half open. Not really caring about the scrolls, Naruto eyed the retired nin, as he mumbled incoherent sentences to himself.

Smirking, Naruto called out to him, "If you keep talkin' to yourself, people will think your crazy."

Giving a mild glare to the youth, Kokoro retorted sarcastically, "Thanks for the advice, self acclaimed nutter."

Naruto then grinned even more, "I wasn't talking to you." Then burst into laughter at the very bad joke.

Shaking his head, Kokoro continued what he was doing, "Anyway, I know my wife left some scrolls here somewhere. I think you'll like them, after all they are on some very interesting Fuuinjutsu." He almost sweatdropped at the dancing chibi version of the terroist when he turned to see the reaction.

Naruto bounded up onto the roof beside him, his upside down form in a crouch with a giddy smile on his features. "What are they? What are they? Tell me? Tell me?" The enthusiasm almost belied his deep mental problems to the point where Kokoro wacked him on the head for some silence. The blonde lost his concentration and, not so gracefully, landed on his head into the wooden floors.

Surprised that he actually managed to hit the blonde, Kokoro looked to see if he seriously injured the blonde, a faint groan was heard, followed by a strained voice, "Goddamn... Feels like I've been hit by a seven tonne steel sledge hammer by an old Kiri nin female."

Kokoro quirked a brow, "You know what that feels like?" The query was actually half serious.

Sitting up, Naruto grinned stupidly, "Do I honestly look like I've felt that?" He rubbed the area where a bruise would be growing, instead it was already deflating and only a little pain remained.

Kokoro shrugged, "I'll leave that unanswered until later... Ah Ha!" He pulled out a medium sized red scroll with a thick leather strap binding it together. Sliding down, he cleared the desk before placing it in the centre.

"SOOOO... What's in it Ko-san?" Naruto crouched on top of the desk before Kokoro with the two of them staring intently at the scroll.

Kokoro took a thinking pose before snapping his fingers, ignoring the blonde entirely...

* * *

Inoko lay, half nude, in her alleged bedroom. By half nude being the fact she was only wearing a pair of dark purple panties and matching lace bra. A small smile graced her features as she stared through the window to the stormy outside world. As mentally unstable as she currently was, Inoko took the liberty of enjoying the small things in life. One of these was staring outside and reflecting on old decisions.

Yamanaka Inoko, the greatest pride and shame for the Yamanaka clan. The youngest heiress to master all of the clans specialised Jutsu, and obtain the beauty of the clan. That was the odd thing that the Yamanaka seemed to face, the more angelic they looked, the greater grasp of a foes mind they seemed to own. Inoko was one of the more blessed, her outer beauty had wooed many of the clan and daimyou bachelors' to her feet. Dozens of marriage proposals were sent her way, that was before a tragic incident with her team that is...

She sighed at the memory of that mission, her teammates were blatantly jealous of her charm of the opposite sex. The reason being Inoko was on a team composed of all Kunoichi, a rare group in a male dominated career. She grinned at the mental picture of her discombobulated team in a time of prosperity for the Clans of Konoha. The Uchiha twins for teammates, along with Yuugao as their sensei, the stunning team was an eyesore for the elemental nations.

The twins were the same age as Inoko and bore matching developing figures. Overall they bore the same skin, same eyes, even the exact same C-cup. A pervert like a certain scarecrow would mentally drool at the fetish of sleeping with a matching set of maturing girls. To the dismay of the corrupt souls, however, the twins bore distinctly different looks.

The older twin by twelve seconds was Aimi Uchiha, the shyer of the two she kept her figure hidden behind a loose set of matching blue pants and long sleeved shirt. She also kept her long ebony hair in a braid that fell mid-back with a long fringe covering the right eye. Although not openly discriminate of Inoko, she did give the evil eye on occassion when a potential love interest fell for the blonde beauty instead.

Akemi, the younger twin, was more boisterous and flamboyant than her older counterpart. For a reason Inoko cannot fathom, although never meeting a certain Mitarashi Anko, the Uchiha girl dressed rather scandalously for her age with loose garments that revealed plenty of mesh covered shoulder and legs. To contrast with her sister her garments were a bright red along with her hair having red streaks and left to flow freely.

The two together made a very attractive coupling for a mans dream threesome, add in a goddess of a blonde and you have a perverts dream 'quad bike'. To the dismay of many corrupt men, Yuugao was dating a certain Gekkou Hayate to crush any hopes of a Kunoichi Harem for hire. Giggling at the dismayed looks of the Fire Daimyou after the mission they performed for him. Stretching some more she frowned as the sun entered her room at a more uncomfortable level.

The last mission made her smirk with glee, it had started off as a simple document retrieval mission. The Mizukage had some underground tunnel maps that had been stolen by a Jounin Nukenin and had been delivered to Iwa for a hefty price. Unfortunately they had found the Nukenins' corpse in a brothel with a Kama sickle jutting through his Jugular. Slightly disgruntled at the misfortune of lost information they entered Iwa on a facade of a gypsy group that wanted a new life away from Ame.

After a few weeks of surveillance, the team infiltrated the Iwa administration office vault and retrieved the items relevant to the mission. With haste they went for the border, but not before discovering something... Disturbing. A few hundred kilometres from Iwagakure was a large camp filled to the brim with what was a assumed to be over two thousand samurai. Not from the land of Iron though, these were swords for hire, at the time this seemed to not be a bad deal. Until they noticed the three leaders that walked out of the centre tent.

The first was a devious Seventy-Five years of age Ronin known simply as Akisunerai No Ayumu, Ayumu. His aged form riddled with scars from conflicts with Shinobi forces in Ame, Kiri and Iron Country. With long grey hair in a topknot to match his gray eyes and pallid skin, his lean form would emanate power. The Spiked silver cuirass and breastplate would also add to that intimidation. Along with the serrated Zanbatou sheathed along his back.

Second was a cold blooded murdering Assassin whose real name has been forgotten, known only as Hibiki No Shun, or Fast Sound. The reason being his incredible speed demonstrated by his limbs, no one knew his age or heritage, only that the last thing you hear is the feared 'Fast Sound'. With dark black robes covering his body the only sign it was him was a reflective silver mask with two eye slits.

The final one shocked everyone entirely at that point, the infamous blonde terroist, Deidara. Wearing a black cloak with red clouds imprinted at random intervals, it was at that moment that the Kunoichi left the scene. At the halfway mark to the border, Inoko had an argument with her team, for the life of her she couldn't remember what about. One thing led to another, her memory went dark at this point.

The next thing she knew there were flames everywhere and screams of men as they were embraced by death. Opening her eyes at that point she saw her three teammates bathed in blood with dead, emotionless eyes. For a split second she felt shock, that was soon washed away to be replaced with a overwhelming emotion of ecstacy. She liked the deep shade of red that matched the fires, she found the screams an erotic orchestra of sound. Most of all, however, she adored the feeling of control at that moment in time.

With a wild scream of laughter, the final strings that held her manipulative mind together tore apart to allow a new breed of sin to be born. The only thing that bothered her mind, if only temporarily, was that the three alleged leaders of the bandits' bodies were never recovered. Shrugging, her mind erased the thought and focused on other, more important, issues. Such as, how to tease Akira later that evening...

* * *

**A Few Seconds Later-With Naruto and a Scared Kokoro...**

Naruto absorbed the data within the scroll like a Sham-Wow(... Ahem), and was happily painting away along his forearms like a madman. Not once missing a stroke or performing the wrong motion. It was almost rhythmic to see the estranged blonde focusing on something that others would consider useless. Picking up the opened scroll, Kokoro took glances at the seals and then at the intricate patterns being painted on the youths arms.

Naruto, working methodically, seemed to prefer the more... 'flashy' style seals. The first pair were on his wrists, one on each, which were Raiton based, which produced a brief barrier in the form of several arcs of lightening that would attack anything within half a metre. The next pair were smoke generating seals that exuded a large plume of the gas for a good few minutes if need be. '_Quite handy for a getaway_', Kokoro though with a mental nod to accompany it.

The next, and final four, were merely basic Katon seals that would project fire out in waves depending on the users chakra. A small amount would create spewing embers, a large would create a vertical current that, if enough chakra was forced into it, would reach the clouds. Although these seemed to be rather simple in theory, they were actually quite difficult to duplicate. Through one of their many discussions, Mikoko had revealed that each of her creations was, in fact, the combination of several main and backup seals that would flow smoothly together.

Even something as simple as generating fire required a simple three set, a base that would absorb oxygen into a compact area. A backup seal that would use the human body's' natural electrical force and amplify it to create a special spark that would ignite the air into a clump of heat. The final overlaying seal was then made to focus the area, without this seal the entire process would leave the users item in flames or charred. Through this basic setup, a great variety of seals could be conjured and improved on for a variety of tasks.

Which is exactly why Mikoko was a prodigy with Fuuinjutsu, on par with the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Quite an amazing feat considering the speculated amount of knowledge that would be required to be on that level. Back to the current situation however, Kokoro rolled up the scroll and reapplied the security seals his wife had placed upon them. Although not a real fan of the Fuuin, he did know security quite well...

* * *

**With Nanashi-Same Time**

Shirtless and sweating madly in the rain, his arms were pulsating appendages of muscle with blue veins appearing ready to rupture. Grunting from the strain of control he was exerting, he flexed the massive arms before slamming them against a boulder. With mild satisfaction, he watched as the rock crumbled from the force. Grimacing he forced more chakra into his arms, unfortunately they could only take so much before he groaned and fell to the ground prostrate. His form twitching from the overexertion.

Even in the rain he was sweating profusely, although his body was naturally adapted to the strain of increasing his muscle capacity. There was a limit defined by a members age of the Kekkai Genkai, the basic rule of increased age grants increased power. In other words, a member reaches the height of power of the bloodline when on their deathbed in plain terms. As such, although Nanashi was in his mind a prodigy, he had plenty of time to reach maximum potential.

However, although the bloodline provided chakra enhanced limbs, it did little for actual muscle growth. So, in theory, if he trained non-stop in chakra enhanced form, then he would become physically fit in normal form. A bonus would also be a greater control of his more muscular form for a future situation. Groaning he slowly lifted himself to his feet and began catching his breath between restrained grunts.

It hurt like hell when he was forcefully pulled out of the form, the extreme pressurising of his muscles usually took a large chunk of natural energy from him. Sadly, it was a weakness that all of the members suffered throughout their lives. Once again he applied chakra to his arms, feeling them bulge with excess muscle, seeing another boulder near him he charged with a battle cry and reeled both arms back. In a split second he threw both forward into the rock, this time he hit it with enough inertia for a small explosion.

After releasing his chakra hold on the arms he fell to the ground again from the strain of pain that erupted in his ligaments. After a few moments the pain subsided to be replaced with weariness, followed by a slight relieving sensation as his body went numb. Bringing himself to his feet, even slower than the previous times he had exhausted the bloodline. Walking over to his other clothing he slowly adorned them after performing a few stretches. The worse thing he could have done was relax after exerting that amount of effort, all of the tense muscles would tense even more and result in a hindrance rather than a bonus to his physique.

To be honest though, Nanashi knew very little of his Clan, it was also embarrassing to admit that he didn't even know which side he inherited it from. It would be fine if it was from his father, but what if it was from his mother, he shuddered at the thought of a hulky female with enlargened ligaments. Since his parents were killed by a lowly Yakuza group, when he was Ten years of age mind you, he hadn't considered the possibility of a Kekkai Genkai in his bloodstream...

* * *

_Flashback - Roughly Eight Years Ago..._

_It was a cloudy evening in Kumogakure no Sato, as it tended to be for its namesake. Nanashi had turned Ten a few weeks prior and grinned happily at his parents as they ate dinner in their modest abode. Nanashi was slightly taller than his age group, however he kept his hair cut short like in the military fashion. He was a plain kid with black pants and long sleeved white shirt, the standard attire of civilian middle class boys._

_His father was average height and wore his raven hair in a topknot to let his piercing azure eyes be clear. With a sturdy appearance for an engineer, his calloused palms were weathered for any form of machinery, from pocket-watches to generators. As he was home he opted to wear a more comforting red kimono to contradict his eyes._

_Nanashis' mother was six months pregnant with a potential sibling for the youth to help raise, she was plain with medium length indigo hair tied into a plait that fell across her left shoulder. Her eyes were a surprisingly bright amber to match her robes. Nanashi remembered little of the times before this night, but what was certain was that he was happy, or more content with his childhood. They were discussing the plans for next weeks vacation to Konoha, celebrating his fathers promotion to engineering manager._

_The next few minutes would alter his life for the upcoming years._

_It happened too fast to be accurately remembered, all that went through his minds eye were half a dozen suited men crash into the house and tackle his father to the ground, with two more placing a blade at both his and his mothers' throat. After his father stopped struggling, two more men entered the house at a more leisurely pace. The first made his mother scream and his father lose all colour in his face, Hibiki no Shun, the feared Fast Sound Assassin._

_His dark clad form walked soundlessly as his reflective mask peered into Nanashis' very soul, embedding a true fear of death. Walking to the restrained form of Nanashis' father kneeling down a serrated blade appeared in a gloved hand, slowly he traced the mans throat with the blade as if to demonstrate where his final wound would be. Standing up again he stepped aside wordlessly to allow everyone to view the next individual, an old grizzled man that used a metal can for support. Dark tanned skin and a pair of wicked gray eyes, his plain black kimono belying his malevolent aura._

_Nanashi cannot remember why his senses made him petrified, he should have run, fled away from the next few minutes. The man with the cane walked up to his kneeling father and grimaced at the sight. Before spitting right on his face, "You insufferable worm." His hoarse and raspy voice spoke with disgust. "You steal from us, make promises to us, and then you have the balls to try and forget our agreement?"_

_Using his cane he smashed the metal into his fathers face, giving a mouthful of blood to the recipient, "After borrowing a good 150,000 ryou, this is how you repay us?" Another hit was delivered to the face, "By openly refusing to abide by our terms?" A third and final hit was delivered to the nose, earning a loud crack as the facial feature broke._

"_Your kind disgust me, you steal, use then don't give a shit about the people whom you fucked over to get there. You know, I have made it my personal business to deal with good for nothing pigs like you, and my good acquaintance Hibiki no Shun is more than happy to assist me." He leaned forward slightly with a cracked smirk, "He just loves the idea of tearing open the flesh of people who fuck their betters over, am I right?" He turned to the dark robed figure whom nodded and made a slicing motion around his neck._

_Standing up again, the old man motioned for his henchmen to raise Nanashis' father up and pull back via his hair. Exposing his jugular, Nanashi could only watch in horror as Hibiki no Shun stepped back and flicked out another serrated blade from his other sleeve and held them out at adjacent sides. Crouching down slowly, the room went dead silent as the only sound was the restrained sobbing of his mother._

_The horrific tension grew until Nanashi closed his eyes at the wrong moment, it was over like that, the moment his eyes opened the deed was done. Hibiki no Shun in front of his father with his arms crossed neatly, the reflective blades glinting as blood sprung forth from the neat wound in the neck. There were no screams, no final gurgle, he was dead the moment that Hibiki no Shun moved, time slowed down as the henchmen allowed the corpse to fall down with a neat and tidy thump._

_It was then that his mother screamed one final time, before the robed assassin, no, murderer threw one of the knives into her own Jugular. At this point Nanashis' body seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, because he fell into a heavy coughing fit as tears streamed from his eyes. The assassins deathly silent stride guided him to the female corpse where he efficiently yanked the blade from her throat._

_Fear emanated from his form as the reflective mask turned to Nanashis' own face, it seemed at that point that the Shinigami itself was peering into his soul and mocking his own mortal existence. His heart seemed to fail at beating as Hibiki no Shun reeled back his right arm with the bloodied knife in a gloved grip. It was then that Nanashi heard the sound, the sound that gave the murderer his nickname. It was fleeting, only a moment long, and yet it was the most delicate and musical sound he had heard thus far. It was hard to describe the magnificence of it all, memories of his childhood, and yet he would remember that sound, that extravagant music that was followed by intense, mind numbing pain as Hibiki no Shun stabbed Nanashis' sternum directly in the centre._

_Even at such a close distance, Nanashi could hear nothing but his own failing heartbeat as his eyes slowly closed into unconsciousness..._

* * *

_End Flashback – Current Time With Nanashi..._

His fists clenched to the point where his fingernails dug into his palm hard enough to draw blood. For the past eight years that one sound that haunted him so would give him the mental image of that reflective silver mask and those soulless eye slits. Slowly making his way back to Kokoros' house he forced down the pent up rage that had spiked when the memory was roused from the confines of his mind. It had been sped up since that night, nothing had ever been the same, he had never been the same, especially when he had woken up.

After that fall into unconsciousness he had awoken in a hospital bed with an unimaginable amount of cords and machinery attached to his person. In a fit of panic he screamed loud enough that he had somehow unlocked his bloodline, with chakra he never knew he had he forced them into his limbs and torn out the machines, fleeing from the scene to return home. After a few days of solitude in his old empty room he went outside and snuck into a cart and out of the village.

After escaping the cart the following night, he had erected a small pair of wooden grave markers from durable wood to mark a memorial sight where he laid his parents, in his own way, to rest. No words had been spoken as he stood above them for a few hours. Before shedding a final tear and heading towards where he knew the road was. Becoming a thief had helped him live and survive in the underworld, where he had been subconsciously plotting revenge against Hibiki no Shun, the ageless Assassin...

* * *

**Undisclosed Location – With Kakashi...**

The Kopi Nin Kakashi strolled cautiously through a myriad of underground tunnels that were crawling with the scum of the earth. Small fires and lamps illuminating their imposing, fearsome features, the sheer amount of C or D-class criminals was immense. So immense in fact that the Jounin wondered to himself why he hadn't reported it to the local Daimyo. Shoving that thought aside, he reached the final entrance to what he was here to see.

He was met with a trio of black robed people with plain white masks, each noticed him and pulled out a serrated Chokuto, the gleaming blades failing to have the desired effects on the seasoned Shinobi. With a crack of his neck he was upon them, delivering a solid punch to the face of one, cracking open the mask and exposing a deformed man that fell to the floor with a broken nose. Acting fast he fell to the floor and performed a leg sweep that took out the final two guards that attempted to slash at the Jounins' form.

Following up he roughly picked up the bewildered two that fell to the floor and spun, gripping tightly until he let go, the robed people crashing into opposite walls. Popping his shoulders to show the lack of effort, he picked up the final opponent, whom was trying to stop their bloodied nose from excreting more of said red fluid, by the back of the robe. And began dragging him through the drapes that made the door. Earning a startled, or what he assumed was startled from the white masks, entrance into a wide, yet narrow, room that was full of dark robed people with white masks.

As they cleared a path for the silver haired Jounin, he head straight for the next entrance, where he could hear the faint sound of loud bass blasts through the wooden doors. Pausing for a moment, he used his right leg to kick the doors open, exposing a circular chamber with well over a dozen dark robed people sitting cross legged on blue cushions. Their white masks turning to the Jounin with single black crosses on the front.

In the centre of the darkly lit room were a pair of mature women high on some form of drug, caressing their arms across each other wearing nothing but lingerie and high heeled boots. Their mouths and tongues consistently upon the others with their sweaty forms glistening in the small spotlight. Sitting on the far side was who the Jounin was looking for, the silver mask and small eye slits defining the man upon a wooden armchair as the infamous Hibiki no Shun.

After all attention had been focused on the silver haired man, said man threw the downed opponent he was dragging into the centre. Breaking the two women apart and making all of the other masked figures begin to stand, only to stop as the infamous Assassin raised a gloved hand for them to stop. Snapping his fingers, two men from the previous room escorted the women out in their drug induced stupor.

After the doors had been closed, the music was silenced and Kakashi was motioned to speak by the silver masked murderer. Wasting no time he did just that, "My apologies for my rather rude entrance there, however there is a good reason for it though." Slowly he pulled out a scroll from his vest and showed it to all the occupants. "This scroll contains 1.5 million ryou, along with a personal pardon from the fire Daimyo, allowing you to enter Konohagakure no Sato at your leisure as a haven from Oinin and Bounty Nin."

Hibiki no Shun snapped his fingers again, this time a woman seemingly became a part of the room, to the surprise of Kakashi. She was medium height with long brown hair that reached her buttocks, her petite form covered in a sleeveless black cassock with the bottom half undone an flowing around her booted legs. Her waist and thighs were covered by a pair of tight black leather pants that hugged her curves nicely. Her forearms were also covered by fingerless gloves that ended just past the elbows. The final adornment was a black mask that only covered the top half of her face with no visible slits or holes. Extending her palm she motioned for him to pass it to her, obliging her placed it in her hand.

Walking over to Hibiki no Shun she kneeled before handing the item into his outstretched arms, in a flick of his wrist the scroll was open and flowing in front of his masked face. After a few silent moments the scroll was folded neatly by another flick of the wrist, after that he simply made a lazy motion for Kakashi to continue.

He did so, "I have been sent to apprehend the A-Class Terrorist whom has dubbed himself '_The Trickster_', I was informed by my employer to enlist any and all means of help should the need arise. What I am asking is this, will you assist me in the capture of this public enemy by any means necessary. There is a large amount of money in it for you along with a pardon in Konoha, if there is anything else I'm sure it can be arranged with the discretion of both the Hokage and Daimyo-sama."

Silence endured, Kakashi had been blunt, to the point, and intended to leave with an answer, a small bead of sweat traced under his mask. After a few minutes, Kakashi was getting even more concerned when nothing happened. That is, until Hibiki no Shun gracefully stood up from his chair and raised his right hand diagonally towards the ceiling. His followers got the message, and silently bowed before ever so quickly shuffling out of the room.

Everyone except the petite woman that is, she stood beside the much taller Hibiki no Shun wordlessly and supposedly stared at Kakashi. A few more seconds of silence before Hibiki no Shun nodded and the woman spoke in a very deep monotone voice, "Shun-sama is a very upper class man that does not take deals lightly, he makes it very clear that once an agreement has been reached, he intends to abide by his side until the contract becomes null or void for any reason."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand that, I can guarantee that Daimyo-sama will not turn back on his pardon for you." He spoke with confidence.

She shook her head, "It is not only that, after going over the terms, Shun-sama is lead to believe that it involves less than a dozen companions within the pardon. Would this be correct, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi mentally cursed, he had not looked over the scroll himself, an amateurs mistake! "Alternatives can be made in due time with the correct methods, how many people did you wish to have involved within the contract?"

The woman replied almost immediately, "Have you borne witness to the amount of residents within this abode?"

Kakashi mentally cursed again, that many people? "It will take pulling some strings, however I am sure that it can be extended to all of your compatriots."

"Shun-sama has also taken note of the amount of money that you wish to use as a bargaining chip for his services. This will not be required as Shun-sama has a string of multiple bank accounts that can supply his own necessary funds for the foreseeable future."

Kakashi now mentally cheered, though he let nothing show, Konoha would be spared of losing some money, "That can be arranged with little fuss over the details."

"There are still a few details of the agreement that were not specified, one such detail is the Pardon itself; will it cover past actions, or is it also applicable for the future, if so would that mean that Shun-sama will be able to continue working with clients?"

"It would only cover past actions, however working with certain... clients that would benefit Konoha will, to my knowledge, be tolerated."

"Will the pardon include all of our, as you put it, 'compatriots' for these actions?"

"Hai."

"One more thing, if you will, Kakashi-san."

"By all means."

"Can you guarantee that everything we have just spoken, and verbally agreed to, will be approved of by your immediate superiors. To Shun-samas' knowledge, a Jounin has very little leverage in Shinobi political gambles."

"As I have stated earlier, I will pull some strings to get the agreement more appropriate."

"Are these 'strings', linked with either the Daimyo or Hokage to a firm point?"

"I am the last of the Hatake Clan, I have more then enough leverage politically when it comes to these matters."

"Can you assure Shun-sama, that you are correct in your political standing on this matter?"

"Hai."

"Are you willing to sign a document detailing so, if not, are you willing to add to the existing document until such a more applicable bargain is reached?"

"Hai."

"I'm afraid there is still one more thing on Shun-samas' agenda."

"Of course."

"Why would Konoha go through all of this trouble to capture a mere A-Class Nukenin-"

"Actually he never graduated from the Academy, that is why his status is an A-Class Terroist."

"-My apologies, a mere A-Class Terroist? Couldn't your ANBU Black ops. be more appropriate and less time consuming."

Kakashi began to mentally curse again, "In the reports it said that he tore the ANBU squads chasing him by simply raising his hands, that also brings out the reason he is also an A-Class and not S-Class. He never sticks around long enough for an enduring conflict, our reports indicate he is better at his own version of guerrilla warfare. Where he uses some form of explosive to not only make his escape, but also cause serious collateral damage."

"Do you have any of these reports with you?"

Kakashi quirked his brow, "I have copies of all the reports on as many of his exploits as we are aware of, he doesn't appear to like leaving too many witnesses."

"Shun-sama will need those for viewing later, for now Kakashi-san, please sign here..."

* * *

**Another Undisclosed Location – With Nagatou...**

The dark robes of Peins' cloak fluttered in the wind as he stood on top of a small mountain, the ever-present rain now backed with an ice chilling wind. However the body of Pein paid no heed to the antics of the weather, only focusing ahead, the Rinnegan blazing as it zoomed in on a certain area a long distance away.

While the Rinnegan was a mutation of the alleged Rikudou Sennin, Pein speculated rarely if it was just a rare appearance when conditions were just right. While not having the scope range of the Byakugan, or the chakra sensing capabilities of the Sharingan. It could enhance a certain amount of visibility by a good 75%. Whilst atop the mountain, his water detection jutsu held an even wider range but reduced its effectiveness.

While only one of six controlled bodies, Nagatou paid particular attention to the one dubbed Pein, it had been his first and he held an unhealthy sentimental attachment to it. After scoping out the plains and the distant forest with many manors dotted here and there, he leapt forward and began sliding down the steep rock surface. Using chakra to increase drag and grip the rock more often, thus reducing inertia, and in turn, danger.

The trip only lasted a few seconds, and the landing was well executed, however he still had a lot of ground to cover before nightfall, if he hoped to reach Kokoro the Bounty Nins' house to meet with the infamous _Trickster_...

* * *

**Kokoros' House – With Naruto...**

Naruto had spent the remainder of his day, after painting his new myriad of seals on his person with waterproof ink, redecorating his 'room'. Well he called it redecorating, others would call it defiling something pure;

The bed sheets, which were once white, were now dyed a dark purple and the pillows a moss green. The desk was neatly covered in an assortment of blades and explosive, or custom, paper tags. He had even found a dusty old mirror in a random room and set it up beside his bed with a kunai and new cans of paint. No matter what anyone would say or do, he would eventually succumb to the urge of ripping into his skin and making a _smile _pop up.

Truth be told, he bore an unhealthy obsession with self injury and painting. So much so that it even scared Inoko on the mild level, oh well though, her loss at not having some fun. He still found himself giggling at the bamboozled and fearful face that Nanashi had shown him. Eventually it was too much and he made a small chuckle at the expense of tears escaping his crazed eyes.

He had seen a face like that before, years before he finally had enough...

* * *

_Flashback – Naruto Age 6..._

_The pain he felt was immense, the blunt and sharp objects hammering and clawing at his body like a cornered animal. The teenagers attacking with such unbridled fury that it was almost heinous to use this much vigour in a beating. All he had wanted to do was say 'hi' to the other kids at the elementary school, he had assumed that civilian, 'normal', kids would treat him better than the Shinobi youth._

_He hadn't taken into account that many of these kids had older brothers or sisters, many of them with a lot of strength to back up tough words. By the time he had seen them sprinting towards him, it had been too late, a rock was thrown and hit his left eye dead centre. The excruciating pain instantly forcing himself to grip the wound. Then they were on top of him, using any and all means they had to inflict pain on his form._

_Some of the younger kids even seemed to follow the older kids demonstration and joined in, or cheered the older youth on;_

"_That's right punch him good!"_

"_Beat him up!"_

"_Smash him!"_

"_Keep kicking him!"_

"_Hit him harder!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Good Job!"_

_What stung him the most was the half a dozen teachers just standing not even twenty metres away, pointing, laughing and smoking casually at the blondes expense. His screams fell on deaf ears as the beating entered the next five minutes, his body bleeding all over, his whimpering earning cackles from the teens;_

"_What's the matter dipshit? Can't get up?" A gothic looking girl yelled while using a rusty metal bar._

"_Awe... Does it hurt?" A lanky looking sixteen year old taunted with a pair of brass knuckles._

"_Here lemme give ya some more!" A rather burly looking boy of around fourteen smirked with a knife._

"_Don't worry there's plenty more!" A hideous looking girl of eighteen spat in his face with her own acne covered features, "This is just the beginning!"_

_A rage had been building up over the past few comments, so white hot that it numbed out the pain, blocked out the voices, and made his vision red. Something snapped and when the gothic girl tried to hit him again. With animalistic intent, he gripped the metal and pulled, hard._

_With surprise she fell forward, causing enough confusion for him to scramble up and swing the bar at the back of her head. A crunch of her now damaged skull, and a major dent in the bar showed the amount of force he slammed her with. The teens backed off to leave a circle around the bloodied Naruto holding the bar and the downed Goth girl._

_Storming up to her head he yanked it up by the hair and screamed into her unconscious face, "WHAT'S THE MATTER DIPSHIT? CAN'T GET UP!"_

_He turned to the next person closest, the lanky teen with the knuckles, and used both arms to throw the dented bar dead centre into his throat. The victim falling in uncontrollable coughing fits from the lack of air, his body in spasms from lack of oxygen, "AWE! DOES IT HURT?"_

_Charging for the burly kid he yanked the small knife from his hand, then began slashing and stabbing wildly at the petrified teen. Down within seconds and still being stabbed roughly, wildly and all the more animalistic, "HERE LEMME GIVE YA SOME MORE!"_

_The girl with the acne was next, he leapt up with adrenaline infused strength and forced her to the ground. His hands gripped around her throat tightly and squeezing harder by each second, her soundless thrashing a horror for the other screaming youths, "DON'T WORRY THERE'S PLENTY MORE!" A final thrash and her body went limp._

_Getting up he glared at the teachers that were now trying to keep the children behind them, snarling he failed to notice his clawed hands, or his elongated canines, or that his eyes were slit and crimson. "THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!" He roared and began to charge towards them._

_It was then that the ANBU arrived and tackled him to the ground, one pulling out a fast acting sedative that he injected straight into the thrashing blondes neck. The effects were almost instantaneous thanks to his increased blood flow, he was out like a match. The teachers now left to calm the whimpering and lifelong disturbed children, while the Police Force arrived to clean up the mess a few minutes later..._

* * *

_End Flashback – Current Time..._

Now that he thought about it, what was that surge of power he had experienced. He had read up on the human body and nearly everything he felt was worth learning about. Adrenaline and accelerants he had also looked up on, what he had felt was no adrenaline rush, he had felt that on his nightly endeavours. And he was certain that none of the teens had injected or made him eat anything other than knives and fists.

He shrugged and decided that he really didn't care about the 'How he did it'. More along the lines of , 'Did you see their faces?' or, 'Those were the good times...' Or around something like that. From what he could tell from the weather patterns he had experienced the past few days, it would be evening in an hour or two. Grinning his usual grin he decided on impulse to check on what Inoko was doing.

Strolling casually along the hallway, he aimed for the Yamanaka girls room, ignoring a passing wave from a soaked Akira. Reaching said room, he knocked three times and waited for a response rocking side to side. When there was no response he frowned slightly before knocking again, "Inoko-chan! It's Naruto! Open up!"

Again no response, getting mildly annoyed he opened the door and simply walked in, "Inoko-chan! Are you in he-!" He was cut off at what he saw, there lay Inoko, in nothing but her underwear. But that wasn't the best part in his preteen mind, oh no. The best part was that one of her straps had slid over her shoulder and halfway on her upper arm. But here was the next bonus, she was sound asleep on her right side!

**!WARNING! – Sexual action up ahead! Skip ahead to the next Bold message to avoid reading!**

Closing the door behind him he crept forward until he was right beside her, her soft breathing barely a faint whisper. Breathing in her exquisite scent that clung to her at all times, he decided to take a better look at her form. True she was a few years his senior, and way out of his league in normal standards, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire her voluptuous form. With that well rounded buttocks and firm yet large breasts, even a ten year old could tell this was one hot babe. What with the cute bipolar persona, blonde hair, blue eyes and flirtatious tendencies, hell Mitarashi Anko would have a hard time becoming better.

Looking closer at the strap he could just imagine sliding that strap off her arm in her deep sleep and revealing those alluring breasts. So tempting in fact, that his hand began moving on its own to slide the strap slowly across her smooth skin. His heartbeat accelerated as the thought, and most likely outcome, of success sunk in.

With a final motion it was off, and more of the cleavage was revealed, but still not enough to satisfy his pent up preteen hormones. Looking at the actual cup, he concentrated on being gentle, and slowly pushed her onto her back. Noticing no change in her slumber, he then slowly began to pull off the bra diagonally downwards. Until he earned his prize.

Right there, in front of his own face was Inokos' set of well sought after breasts. The nipples going erect from the sudden temperature change. He was amazed at how well matched and soft they looked, once again preteen hormones took over and he slowly used his right hand to get a soft hold of her left one. Again astonished at how soft yet firm they were, unknowingly he began kneading it to try and get a better feel. His other hand grasping her right breast he began softly kneading them into each other.

A soft moan escaping her sleeping lips gave his instincts the conclusion that her body was enjoying this. Smirking he decided to be a bit bolder, all doubt out of mind he brought his mouth to her left nipple and used his tongue to gently and briefly lick the tip. Earning a shudder and brief gasp from her sleeping form. He found it didn't really taste bad, in fact it allowed him to breathe in her scent more so than before.

Taking that one extra step, he placed his mouth onto her nipple, suckling and licking it tenderly, her brief moans and shudders driving him on. His instincts seemingly making him enjoy those sounds and bits of movement more and more. After a minute or two he switched to the other nipple and began tenderly applying his mouth while his hands continued to knead the body parts gently.

Every minute or so he would change the location of his mouth to the opposite side, enjoying her soft slumbering moans. He also noticed his pants felt way too tight for his liking, which was odd to him at that point in time since he took the pair that was a size up. Shrugging it off he continued to massage her upper body for awhile until his hormones urged him to look down at her nether region. He gulped for the first time in a couple of weeks before he left her breasts alone and took a close look at her panties, noticing a miniscule patch of dampness . Curious to find the source of the fluid he took one last look at her sleeping form before slowly dragging her panties off her well tones and luscious legs. Tossing them away out of disinterest he returned to her crotch, where a small patch of blonde hair was protruding above what Naruto deduced was her vagina.

Slowly seperating her legs to get a better look he peeked closer to see if any of the fluid was around her thighs. He blushed briefly at discovering it was actually on her entrance, he took another glance at her sleeping form before making the brave decision to try and get rid of the fluid in case she found out when she woke up. Tenderly he rubbed the flesh to get rid of the fluid, only to find that there was a lot more then he expected, and it was spreading, fast. Slight panic entering his mind he took another brief glance at her face before taking a deep breath, the only way he could get all of it off, was all at once.

Bringing his face closer to her flesh he opened his mouth and elongated his tongue, the idea was that it would be dry enough to absorb the strange fluid. Reaching the point of no return he furrowed his brows and close his eyes before quickly licking upwards around her entrance. A quick gasp and brief tensing of her form made him jump back in panic, his wide eyes quickly darting around to make sure no one saw him.

**!END OF SEXUAL ACTION!**

With adrenaline pumping madly he quickly yet tenderly located and put her panties back into place. Following up with her bra and exiting out of the room as quietly and quickly as physically possible, out of paranoia he bolted back to his own room to recover himself. His heavy breathing and matching blush at what he had been doing soon replaced with his insane grin and wide eyes. He was wrong about his Final Trick, what he had been doing for a good fifteen minutes undetected was more than a match in his mind for any _Performance_.

Looking down at his pants he found they were loose again and then raised a brow in curiosity, why were they so tight before. Did his... Thing, get an erection like that health book said it does when it was aroused or something...

* * *

_Sometimes when I lie,  
I know you're on to me,  
Sometimes I don't mind,  
How hateful that I can be._

_Sometimes I don't try,  
To make you happy,  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better,  
Sometimes I can't be put back together,  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe,  
There's someone else who could be,  
Just as messed up as me,_

_Sometimes don't deny,  
That everything is wrong,  
Sometimes rather die,  
Than to admit it's my fault._

_Sometimes when you cry,  
I just don't care at all,  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

_I want someone to hurt,  
Like the way I hurt,  
It's sick but it makes me feel better._

_Sometimes I can't hide,  
The demons that I face,  
Sometimes don't deny,  
I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint!_

**Song Name- Sometimes  
Album- Awake  
Artist- Skillet**  
**Composer- John Cooper**

* * *

**Omake**

**A Few Days Ago...**

Akira was minding his own business, strolling down the halls in his bandage wrapped form when he heard Inoko say something that stopped him dead.

"No way! You were that good! B-But it was your _first time_!" He froze at what she was implying and listened to more.

"What can I say, I'm a _Natural_." He heard Narutos' voice coming from the room and creeped closer to here even more.

"B-But even that _Big Finale _would take years of stamina and practice to accomplish?" Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing.

It was the final reply that got Akira stunned, "Maybe I was just _born_ to do this every day."

He had had enough, kicking open the door he was about to declare a large speech on the rules of the manor when he stopped dead again.

Naruto and Inoko turned away from what they were watching to see a pale Akira. Naruto waved with a grin, "Yo! Akira-san, wanna see me make my first kill! I managed to find the security tape for it!"

* * *

**AN: Phew! I spent a good six hours finishing this off! You know the drill on what I'm about to say; any questions, queries, thoughts, opinions, etc. Please leave in a review with a vote on the poll for the outcome! For those of you whom read the sexual section, thoughts on how I did, any tips on improving or any good morale boosters are welcome.**

**R&R Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7 Baby! Hope all of the non-reviewing readers enjoyed the little lime scene, didn't take too long to write, also my apologies to those readers that are expecting a lot of gore. As we all know the senseless killing can get to the point of being ridiculous and needs a break. Luckily this chap will have plenty of the stuff to help all of you bloodthirsty readers.**

**And now for the second tally of votes;**

**Deidara-0**

**Itachi-1**

**Kisame-0**

**Zetsu-0**

**Sasori-0**

**Hidan-1**

**Kakuzu-2**

**Just a reminder, the options that don't get a vote will be disqualified at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Batman, or even the Glasgow Poem.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
-To make a God Smile-**

_You ask me why I never smile. Why I never laugh with joy. Why can I never find happiness in simple things?  
Why can't I just be normal?  
I laugh.  
You say it sounds like a hyena with a throat full of blood.  
I frown.__  
__  
__You ask me to feel the energy of life. You say to just open, to let it all in. You say to dance with the wind and listen to the birds music.  
I tell you there is no wind. All I hear is sorrow. All I feel is pain.  
And you frown._

I lock myself in, my palms are sweaty. Your pounding at the door, yet I hear nothing.  
Why can't I be normal? I make the incision.  
Why can I never find happiness? I drive the blade deep.  
Why don't I smile? The door crashes open. How you scream.  
I smile.  
Oh how I smile, with my new Glasgow Grin.

* * *

Sasuke waited for his teammates at the memorial stone as was their routine, his dark attitude reflected by his sour face. A month, it had been a whole month since he had seen his sensei, the infamous Kopi-nin Kakashi. Basically the silver haired Jounin had only been in Konoha two days, long enough to introduce himself to his team and conduct the bell test, then leave for an SS-Class mission. Which, in the Uchihas' mind, was a damn good excuse to abandon three Genin with no new training exercises.

Although he had progressed in skill, the Uchiha knew that there was _always _room for improvement. To his utter embarrassment, his social skills were... Lacking for a better word. When he had met his teammates he had nearly slapped himself with how he introduced himself. It had started so well, they bowed politely and introduced themselves respectfully, and what did he do...

* * *

_Flashback – Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Academy..._

_Sasuke sat in his seat, dead front centre of the class, in his usual brooding posture, his nemesis may have made the Uchiha up his training, that still didn't change his attitude. Recently he had also acquired a Shirasaya that was slung diagonally across his back lazily with a loose leather strap. After hearing his name called by a silver haired Jounin he stood up, alert, and followed the mans' steps with a brisk and impatient pace. He hadn't slept last night so he just wanted to make a decent impression then hit the hay without delay._

_He also failed to even consider that his lack of shut-eye might affect his demeanour with his teammates and sensei. However, as we all know, sleep deprivation can lead to lack of proper insight into how well a situation can be dealt with. Also, as we all know, it is very fun to watch these insidious situations unfold._

_Reaching the roof of the, now for the most part reconstructed, Academy. He spotted a nice shady tree beside the Sensei-to-be and made a bee-line before plopping himself against the trunk with a brief sigh of relief. He hadn't taken a good look at the Jounin whom was flipping the pages of a small orange book. Groaning slightly he hastily removed his blade and leaned it beside him tenderly, after all, a blade needs to be treated as an equal to its wielder._

_He then turned to see his new teammates and quirked a brow, they were similar yet very different to himself. The first one that drew his eyes in was the slightly taller of the two, with slightly tanned skin and a lean physique that was slightly thin but still revealed muscle. His attire was simple, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off roughly under a gray vest that was done up with the collar up sharply. Loose black pants with flaming trailing the bottom and leading up the sides completed the clothing, along with black Shinobi sandals of course._

_His facial features showed annoyance with what looked like a consistent frown that was kept up with his pale blue eyes. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail that fell mid-back with bangs framing the face. The final adornment was a fang tied onto a leather necklace that was left in front of the vest. The only weapon was a slightly reflective, black wood Bo staff that he held on his shoulders via his hands lazily flung over the front._

_The next one was the shortest out of the Genin trio but seemed to have a slender physique, from what Sasuke could assume. He wore a matching set of black Haori and Hakamas with a white sash tied to keep the loose garments together, his skin was luminescent to match his silver eyes and indigo hair, which was tied into a topknot with the fringe hanging near his right eye. This one held a small smile that was aimed at no one in particular. Strapped to his waist was a magnificent Daisho set._

_The Uchiha needed to take the double-look at the quality of the set. First was the Wakizashi, exactly two Shaku in length from the sheath, with a Torii Sori curve that was clearly evident. The Tsuba was reflective silver Yuko Iko Gata, the wave pattern engraved beautifully. The sheath was a polished black with an ebony silk wrapped around the 'hilt'. Nothing too spectacular, but the amount of care taken to keep the sheath in pique condition spoke wonders about the possible amount of care to the blade itself._

_The Katana was another story altogether, being three Shaku in length with the Leaf Symbol engraved in reflective silver on the halfway point. The hilt also bore an attached chain that could be followed until it disappeared into his Haori._

_The Jounin then cleared his throat before speaking, "Maa, What an interesting lot you three are... My first impression is..." He held his masked chin and scanned them with his lazy eye,"... I'm looking at a trio of Ronin."_

_Sasuke and the silver haired youth twitched whereas the other simply continued to smile, the Sensei chuckled before continuing, "Not that it doesn't look bad, mind you. Anyways let's get on with the introductions, you!" He pointed at Sasuke, "The brooder, you're first!"_

_Sasuke groaned before giving the Sensei a glare, "Why don't you go first... Since you are the _Sensei_, after all..." His lack of sleep was getting the better of him, much to his own frustration._

_The Sensei chuckled whilst rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Of course, how clumsy of me." He cleared his throat again, "My name is Hatake Kakashi... My likes and dislikes, hmmm... I just don't feel like letting you guys know now... Dreams for the future... Haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies..." A glint was seen in his eye for a second, "I have lots of hobbies, now you."_

_Sasuke grunted before responding, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are training and learning new techniques, my dislikes are burdens and ignorant allies, my hobbies are meditating when possible... My dreams are more of ambitions, the first; restore my clan as the rightful number one in Konohagakure no Sato. Second; avenge my clan by any means necessary. Finally; destroy the _Trickster _for wronging me." He rubbed the 'T' scar on his face._

_Kakashi nodded after a few seconds, "Alright, next the kid with the stick."_

_Said tall youth grimaced before swing the pole from his shoulders and spun the staff in front of him whilst balancing it neatly on his hand. "Hoshigami Jin, first off; this is my mothers' Bo-staff, my likes are my own, my dislikes are spoilt little clan heirs. Hobbies, training at Dojos' and improving my Taijutsu, dream for the future..." His already serious expression turned malevolent as he let the staff fall before catching it midway and gripping it until veins began to show. _

"_... To destroy that bastard _Trickster _for taking something from me." Jin finished, not long after, Sasuke snorted, the older teen averted his attention instantly._

_Sasuke smirked, "Please, what could a _Genin _do against an A-Class Terrorist?"_

_A powerful, yet brief chakra spike, followed by Jin charging at the Uchiha, only for Kakashi to easily flash behind him and get him into a 'Full Nelson' hold. "Quit it, Jin." He spoke before he slowly loosened his grip._

_However Jin simply shrugged his way out before pointing his weapon at the Uchiha, "Shut up! And what do you think you know about my abilities anyway!"_

_Sasuke smirked before standing up slowly, gripping his Shirasaya and entering a basic stance, his free hand hovering over the hilt. "Tsk, if I couldn't even scratch him, he would kill you in a heartbeat given the chance."_

_Jin and Sasuke entered a glaring contest while Kakashi sighed before stepping between the two, "Cut it out now, be more respectful to your comrade." The two grunted before returning to their respectful positions. "That's better, now go... little... Samurai person... thing." He sweatdropped as a large stereo was put in front of the final teen._

_Pressing the play button, the youth then flicked out a microphone and waited for the tune to kick in, "Yo! Shichigoros' gonna break-izzle the shizzle!" And began to do a slow head-bang to the gaping faces of his new teammates._

"_My name name is Shichigoro,_

_That part is true,_

_It's a pleasure to meet ya'll,_

_Don't know about you,_

_My likes and dislikes,_

_Are timid little things,_

_I don't fell like sharin',_

_How it feels to fling!_

_Next up! Do you hear!_

_Is something a little dear,_

_My dreams for the future,_

_What's it to ya!_

_My hobbies, you say?_

_I'll express 'em my way!_

_Once again, _

_My name is Shichigoro,_

_Goodbye with a bang!_

_I feel a little twang!"_

**(AN: I know, I am the worst 'rapper' in history... Or is it the character...)**

_Sasuke was agape, along with Jin and Kakashi, as Shichigoro flicked off the large machine and turned to smile at the astounded trio._

_In order to break the silence, Kakashi cleared his throat, again, "So, your name is Shichigoro I take it?"_

_Shichigoro merely winked his left eye before waving his hands and bobbing his head, "For-shizzle Master-izzle."_

_Jin slapped his forehead before muttering something along the lines of, "Why is that bitch a Shinobi?"_

_Kakashi then retrieved everyone's' attention, "Well... Now that we have gotten introductions outta the way. Let's move on to business..."_

_End Flashback – Present Time Sasuke..._

* * *

Even after his stupidity he failed to apologise to Jin for making judgements beforehand. When the bell test was conducted, Jin had proven that he was more than capable of handling a fight. Speaking of his teammate, Sasuke looked to his right to see Jin land just outside of the tree line, his usual scowl adorned with his staff lazily used to hold his arms in the air. As soon as the fellow Genin spotted the Uchiha, the scowl deepened and his posture straightened slightly.

Sasuke subconsciously let his hand hover over the hilt of his Shirasaya and scoffed while looking the other way...

* * *

**Kokoros' Mansion – Same Time...**

With the unchanging downpour in Ame granting a constant depression. Naruto was so bored he sat in front of his rooms mirror, a bloody knife in hand as he finished carving out his glasgow grin. His dripping wounds letting blood flow down the lower half of his face. It had been awhile since he had let his smile grace the world, staring closely at his crazed reflection his body began shaking as restrained giggles escaped his mouth.

Dropping the knife his hands gripped his hair tightly as he fell to the floor, "It's... Just... So... Damn FUNNY!" Tears escaped his shut eyes as he began to laugh loudly, "SO-FUNNY-SO-FUNNY-SO-DAMN-FUCKING-FUNNY!" He repeated before getting up and looking at his grinning reflection.

For some reason, the reflection crossed its arms and gave the blonde a good long stare, "_Have a good laugh?_" It's voice was a more sane version of his own with a deep undertone.

Naruto tilted his neck before also crossing his arms, "You got a problem with that?"

"_To the contrary, I find it amusing."_

Naruto peered closer to the mirror before responding, "Why don't ya try it then? Go on, give us a big laugh!"

"_Why should I?"_

"The world is just a funny place to live in! All of the shit that hits the fan every waking moment! Somewhere at any giving time, people laugh, for any reason they do!"

"_Why do you laugh then?"_

"Because I know that you need to have fun! You need to get over that bridge that defines conformity and then blow it up with some hilarity!"

"_So... You're happy with your life then?"_

Naruto broke out into a cackle, "Happy? My life is so fucked it's funny!"

"_Amusing... How you laugh to accentuate your own ego to the point of insanity."_

"I bet you'll find this amusing!" Naruto reeled his clenched fist back and then proceeded to smash the mirror, shattering it on contact. He then looked at his bleeding knuckles and began to guffaw as the blood flowed freely.

"_... That wasn't very amusing." _The voice of the reflection spoke.

"Well I'll be, you're inside my head aren't ya?" Naruto chuckled whilst putting his hands on his hips.  
_  
"Finally beginning to understand are you?"_

"I always wanted a voice in my head; ever since I was a little boy... Wait a sec, why is there a voice in my head anyway?"

"_I am here because it appears that I am needed, not very amusing at all."_

"... Well, as funny as you are, could you fuck off, you're throwing off my good mood. And we don't want to do that do we." Naruto, crazed beyond reason, flicked out a kunai and held it at his own neck. "Suicidal tendencies are quite laughable in most cases."

"_... Meh, fine I'll watch you silently until you amuse me again..."_ And with that he was gone...

* * *

Naruto hummed a tune as he skipped down the stairs, wearing his usual attire with the blood starting to dry on his lower face. Reaching the bottom he heard voices from the dining room, curiosity getting the better of him, he casually entered to see Kokoro sitting with a strange man.

'Freakish', would be a better word to describe it though, multiple piercings symmetrical on both sides of the face and ears, dull grey eyes with several rings around the pupil. Pallid skin was mostly covered by a black cloak with red clouds imprinted at certain points. To top it off were three things; An Ame Hitaite with a scar horizontally through the centre, fiery orange hair that spiked in all directions, and purple nail-polish.

Naruto quirked a brow before grinning at the newcomer, gaining an emotionless stare in response from the stranger, and a briefly freaked out look from Kokoro. Skipping forward, Naruto then sat beside Kokoro and opposite the cloaked man. Giving a two finger salute, "Yo!" Was his impolite greeting.

Kokoro averted his attention back to the man, "Forgive me Pein-sama, Naruto! What in Kamis' name did you do?" He yelled at the youth with a tick bulging on his forehead.

Naruto shrugged before leaning back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, "Needed to let go, I was getting to dull."

"DULL?" Kokoro clenched his fist, until he was halted by Pein.

"It is quite alright, Kokoro-san. Leave the boy be." His aristocratic tone straight to the point.

But this failed to quell the Bounty-nin, "But, Pein-sama-"

"I said leave him be, Kokoro-san." His tone left no room for argument as his eyes then focused on Naruto, "Greetings, Trickster-san. I have heard many rumours of your exploits in Konohagakure no Sato."

Narutos' grin grew wider, "Ah, so you're a fan of my work." His smug attitude making Kokoro clench his teeth.

"If that is how you view it, then yes, I am indeed a 'fan' of your 'deeds', so to speak."

Naruto chuckled before leaning forward, "Want an autograph? I won't charge ya for it." He pulled out one of the many WANTED posters in his coat and a pen, "So who's it out to?"

"I do not require a signed piece of paper, Trickster-san. What I do require are your services."

Naruto ignored him entirely, "C'mon, a name? Family? Club? Group? Even a company name for Kamis' sake?"

"Trickster-san, I will repeat that I do not require your signature on anything, what I require is for you to accompany me on a mission."

"Fine then," He cleared his throat and placed pen to paper, "'To... My... Orange... Headed... Freak... Of... An... Acquaintance-"

Kokoro couldn't hold back anymore and slugged the blonde directly unto his cheek, "You insolent little FUCK! How DARE you speak to Pein-sama like that! I oughta-" He was stopped by a colossal wave of Killing Intent that froze him dead, he turned to look at Pein. Whom kept his blank face and yet exuded a black aura that crept up the back of the Nins' spine.

"Kokoro-san, restrain yourself in front of guests." And the Killing Intent dissipated in an instant.

Naruto then flipped up off the floor and dusted off his coat, "Kukuku, did you wake up on the wrong side of your wife this morning." He chuckled before sitting again, "All kidding aside, what is this favour you want me to do? And what's in it for me anyways? I would probably burn all the money in the world for fun."

Pein reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded note, "This," He gestured with the note, "Is an official pardon of Ame with the guarantee of protection from all of the other nations and the Daimyo controlling them." He placed it in the centre for Naruto to grasp with his gloved hands, "Is this sufficient payment, Trickster-san?"

Naruto hummed after looking over the document, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them up with a giggle and pulled out his lighter, flicking the flame on, he then set the lower half of the paper in flames.

Kokoro was in shock, "Why in Kamis' name did you do that? That pretty much kept you in the safe zone for the rest of your life?"

Naruto turned off the lighter before malevolently smirking towards Kokoro, "That's just how I roll, Ko-san. Besides, where's the fun without a little danger? There'll be no adrenaline rush! No fear creeping up your spine, urging you to do the opposite." He then turned his smirk into a devils grin as he looked at Pein, "I'm perfectly fine how I am, I don't need a home." He leant back into his chair, "All I need is my _Tricks _and _Audience_, to sustain my slice of life..."

Pein stood and turned to walk away, "I see... Well, it appears further actions would prove fruitless here, I bid you farewell, Kokoro-san, Trickster-san."

Kokoro stood to protest, only for Narutos' voice to precede his own, "I never said I wasn't going to do it, ya know." Pein stopped and turned, the blonde grinned ruefully at the man, "Here's what I want in return..."

* * *

**About Two Kilometres Away From Kokoros' Mansion – Kakashi...**

With his black travelling robe concealing his form, Kakashi crouched next to Shun and the woman whose name he later discovered was Junko. It was quite fitting, in his opinion, her name did mean 'obedient child', from what he had seen, she was _very _compliant with her masters wishes.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Junko, "I can detect there to be nine people dwelling within the household, seven adults and two children. How do you suggest we proceed, Hatake-san?" Her calculating voice irked him so, but he had gotten used to it.

He rubbed his masked chin, "We spread out into a perfect circle and proceed slowly towards the house as a single unit." He furrowed his one visible brow, "At least, that way, he has no above ground chance of escaping past us."

Junko took a few moments to respond, "Shun-sama would like a small detachment to stay a further ways back, as a secondary precaution measure. Also, he will be slightly ahead of the circling group so as to perceive any situation as it appears and deal with it accordingly."

Kakashi nodded before continuing, "We need him alive on orders of Hokage-sama, do your people understand this?"

Junko replied after a few more seconds, "Hai, they will comply to our agreement to their fullest extent."

Kakashi turned to the infamous assassin, "Be wary around him, he's a walking armoury with the amount of knives and explosives he's been seen using. But, from what we can tell, he is inept at using Jutsu without a cover." He stood and let his hood fall back exposing his serious face. "The ANBU Intel Bureau have linked the fugitive to an apparently random set of robberies. The thefts involved many explosive tags and Jutsu scrolls, meaning he may be more prepared than ever for an ambush."

Kakashi then turned to give one final serious glance at Shun, "In his crazed state his intelligence at adaptation, or, improvisation are extremely high, to the point where performing the same trick twice never works." He paused before cracking his neck joints, "That's all I have to say. It's your call now..."

* * *

Naruto twitched before clapping his hands suddenly for no apparent reason. Kokoro and Pein directing their fullest attention on the youth, whom chuckled darkly, "It seems there will be more guests than you need, Ko-san." His sadistically cryptic voice raising alarm to the Bounty-Nin.

"How many?" His voice giving way to traces of panic.

Naruto tapped his chin before responding, "A few..."

"... Meaning?"

Naruto shrugged, "Dunno. What do you define as; 'A few'?"

Kokoro had a tick bulging in his forehead while he responded, "Less than a dozen."

Naruto laughed before standing up and stretching, "Well then... I'd say multiply that by at least five, possibly six."

Kokoro lost his temper, "You can't tell! Can you!"

Naruto shrugged again with his bloody grin widening, "My detection seals only alert me if someone bigger than a squirrel enters. It's not good enough to tell me the exact number, although all of the seals were disturbed at once."

His lecture raising Peins' brow, "Why isn't it better then?"

Naruto merely pointed at Kokoro, "Ask his wife."

Kokoro growled before briskly turning around, "I'll kill you later, now I have to go tell my wife to go to the bunker for awhile... Joy." He feigned bliss before jogging up the stairs.

Naruto watched him go before calling out, "You want me to tell the minio- I mean followers to get out front?"

Kokoro responded by yelling back, "DO I NEED TO BE SPECIFIC?"

"... Hai..?"

"YES YOU FREAKING BAKA!"

"Hai! Just let me get my paint ready... "

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" That comment was soon followed with a loud smacking sound, followed by a thump.

Naruto was about to leave before turning to Pein, "... Oh! Yeah! The whole bargain thing." He flipped out a notebook and quill, "Could we postpone this conversation until say... Tomorrow morning?"

* * *

**Out Front of the Mansion – Kokoro, Aiko, Akira, Nanashi...**

Nanashi leaned back against the wall, "Where the hell is the Gaki?" He whined, having discarded his coat. It was quite expensive after all, "And where are these so called 'intruders'."

Aiko groaned before smacking her forehead, "Urgh! This is so damn annoying!"

Akira patted her back with a nervous eye-smile, "This isn't so bad, think of it as practical training."

Aiko glared at her brother before smacking his hand away, "You know damn well that's not what I meant!"

He backed off and instead stood next to Kokoro, whom was wearing his old Bounty-Nin attire. Pretty much the same design as ANBU gear, only everything was in either black or dark blue. An example being the steel bracers and shin-guards were blue, with the leather vest a black.

A whistling sound was heard before all three standing Nin ducked, whereas Nanashi merely tilted his head to the left. Several Shuriken embedded into the wall with one mere millimetres from Nanashis' ear, he groaned, "Great, now I needed to exert effort and moved my head." This groan was reward with an elbow to the nose, courtesy of a certain green haired preteen.

Naruto had applied his paint mask with his glasgow grin wider than ever, his entire outfit worn with all weapons adorned. "Looks like my audience has just arrived!" He exaggerated a bow before looking back to Nanashi, whom was nursing a bleeding nose. "Eh? What happened to you? Show hasn't even started and your already bleeding? Lemme see the script!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" A voice called out from the tree line.

Naruto turned with his insanely wide eyes and grin, "May I ask who's calling?"

Three people landed into the opening, a tall robed man in the centre with two darkened figures trailing behind, "I have been sent on orders from the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato to detain you."

Naruto snorted before waving off the comment, "Are you people still in the dumps? Great gods there really is no smiling there..."

"By Konoha procedures I must ask you at least once to come peacefully."

"And, pray tell, if I don't?"

"Then I will be allow these people to drag you back to the Asylum."

Naruto cackled, "Yeah, stick the insane person with even more psychos'. What a brilliant idea, we'll have tea and crumpets, and then we'll go to the park, and then we'll have photos together, and then-" His little speech was halted when Hibiki no Shun appeared directly in front of the killer clown and slashed at his face with a glittering silver blade.

The clowns' reaction time wasn't fast enough, as he fell backwards into a roll his right cheek christened with a diagonal cut, fresh blood mixing with the paint and old blood. Stopping in a crouch beside Nanashi he felt his cheek before grinning ruefully at Shun, "Well I'll be, there's a guy here who woke up on the wrong side of the coffin, eh mista Goth?" Naruto sneered as he stood up and grasped the hilt his Kodachi in a reverse grip, "Guess you're not a day person. Oh well, time to go to sle-"

Nanashi stood up and walked past Naruto, his face shadowed as his fists were clenched, "... He's mine..." Was all the clown heard as he 'frowned'.

"What? But I wanna fight the strong guy!" He whined before Nanashi tilted his head to look at the youth with a single eye.

In that single eye was pure, untainted, malevolent, unrivalled Anger, "I said he's mine." His tone left no room for argument, this was the first time any of the group had seen him show any anger at all towards a single individual.

Naruto huffed before crossing his arms like a child, "Fine then, he didn't look like much anyway... Don't die bastard." Naruto scowled before he grinned at the brief smirk on Nanashis' face.

Shun stood silently watching the two converse, before he randomly flickered out of existence and reappeared beside Nanashi's left. Launching a stab at the teens' neck, for a split second it looked like it would connect with his bare neck. Until his arm shot up and allowed the blade to go straight through the appendage. Grinning he used his right arm to grasp Shuns' arm and squeezed down, hard.

Shun grunted as he tried to free his arm from the grip, Nanashi sneered as he merely applied chakra and made his grip into a solid vice, "That was your third mistake." He directed his dark smirk towards the masked assassin, exuding a choking killing intent from his form, "The second was trying to kill me." He yanked Shun until their faces were a few centimetres apart, "... And the first mistake..." He delivered a hard knee to, what he assumed, was the abdomen, "... Was murdering my parents."

Nanashi released his grip on Shuns' arm and transferred it to his neck, and squeezed briefly before tossing the robed man across the open area. Crashing, and splintering, a nearby tree. Naruto scoffed before reaching inside his coat, "Heh, I could've done better than that with my eyes closed." A cluster of Explosive notes were produced and thrown in a wide arc at the tree line. Snapping his fingers the notes went off, a myriad of explosions set alight a few concealed assassins.

Naruto shrugged but still grinned, "Alright, so my eyes weren't closed that time."

Kokoro slapped his forehead, "Why did I help him again?"

Akira eye smiled, "Because he knows how to give a good deal." With that he unsheathed his Nodachi in a reverse grip, "Well, from what I've been told."

Aiko groaned before unsheathing her own blade, "All I wanted was to go back to Kiri to Mizukage-sama and enjoy the rest of my days as an ANBU." With a flash of her arm the blade was also held in a reverse grip, the pose adjacent to Akira, both forms a perfect mirror image. "Guess that won't be happening any time soon... Alright Nii-san, let's show them our technique!"

Akira focused on the shadowed opponents, "Hai! Kagami-Ryuu!" They switched their blades into a forward grip held vertically in front of them. "Hatsugo!" The siblings allowed chakra to exude around their bodies and giving their blades an unearthly blue tinge.

"Toshigo!" The chakra auras' grew into intensity and seemed to connect with one another generating a small breeze around their bodies. "Kaiha successful!" Aiko grinned whilst Akira eye smiled as they moved as one towards the tree line.

Nanashi groaned before sprinting forward towards where Shun was slowly getting up, in a flash three robed men were in front with gleaming blades slashing at his form, "Get outta my way!" His arms bulged as he blocked the slashes, before spinning his form and knocking all three away with ease. Applying chakra his scar tissue instantly formed over the wounds. Refocusing on Shun he bulged his arms even more before charging again, catching the assassin off guard he delivered a solid blow to the abdomen before following with a backhand that sent Shun flying further into the trees.

Kokoro and Naruto watched the first three get to work before Naruto began to crack his knuckles and pop his neck in anticipation. "C'mon kids! Lemme show ya'll a new game!" He performed a few handseals before grinning and inhaling deeply. Exhaling a large cloud of what seemed to be pure black smoke expanded into the tree line.

Naruto then clicked his teeth together, igniting the smoke into a massive explosion that took out a large chunk of the trees, along with half a dozen charred bodies. "Katon: Haisekishou no Jutsu!" He laughed out before being struck square in the chest with a bolt of electricity. Being launched backwards and slamming into the wall of the manor,"... Ow."

A young woman draped in a sleeveless Cossack stepped enter view, white electricity arcing around her slim frame. Her upper face covered as she seemed to give a blank expression in the direction of Kokoro, "It is a necessity for myself to detain that fugitive behind you, to get in my way would prove futile and would conclude in your own demise."

Kokoro had finished a set of handseals before she spoke the last word, "Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu!" And aimed a highly pressurized stream of water to his opponent, just before the water connected, it was vaporized into mist from the strong electrical current that projected a field around her. "How in the hell-"

"You were warned, now I have deemed you an obstacle that must be overcome, Bakuhatsu!" Multiple bolts of electricity shot towards Kokoro using the stream of water as a guide before also hitting the Nin square in the chest. Groaning, his body slammed itself against the wall next to the clown, grinding his teeth he stood up and grabbed a hold of his dual scythes.

"Kuso... You still alive, gaki?" He queried to the quiet body before getting into his stance, one scythe held vertically in front of his body with the other horizontally behind his back. "Well, dunno if I'll live through this..."

A deep chuckling was heard from Naruto as he seemed to magically stand up without a hassle in the world, "Ah yeah! That sent the adrenaline pumping! Could ya do that one more time for darl? Only this time aim for my back, it's been aching a lot lately and I-" Another bolt was shot at Naruto, but he was way ahead of her this time. Using his left hand to grasp his chain he swung it at the branch of a tree, allowing it to be wrapped around tightly. He then opened his right palm and held it in front of the where the bolt would connect. Grinning he kept his tight grip on his chain as the bolt reached his palm.

With a grunt he allowed the energy to pass through himself and into the tree via the chain, traces of the energy arcing around his slightly charred glove. "Scratch what I just said, THAT made the ol' juices flow!"

"Tajuu Bakuhatsu!" She spoke as well over a dozen bolts were fired in a circular formation towards Naruto, with a grin he held his arms in front of his person in an 'X' formation. "KAI!" He yelled out, activating the seals on his arms, blue lightening arcing wildly for a metre in front of him.

When the white bolts met the blue lightening, the two connected, creating a small orb of energy in the middle that lasted a few seconds before imploding, the small shockwave sending the trio off their feet. With the girl and Kokoro landing in a crouch and Naruto on his buttocks, "Well I'll be, those Seals actually work alright! Test number Three a success!"

Kokoro growled at the killer clown, "You mean to tell me, after I gave you the scroll full of my wife's' Seals, that you didn't even test them beforehand!"

Naruto shrugged before tossing away his purple coat, revealing his muscular arms covered with an array of seals, "Downside is each needs a five minute recharge delay, bummer."

Kokoro restrained he urge to cut off the youths neck and returned to his stance after a dozen of Shuns' followers surrounded the duo with Katana drawn and ready, "Think we can take 'em?" He whispered.

His reply was in the form of a call as Naruto was about twenty metres away from the minions. "You mean can you take them? Sure go ahead!"

Kokoro gaped before becoming fully enraged, "You little bastard! I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Get in line!" Naruto replied with a cackle, before avoiding an electrified kick, courtesy of his opponent. "Whoa! Easy there babe! No need to rush a good relationship!" He unsheathed his Kodachi in a reverse grip and made a slash for her throat, however she fell backwards into a handstand and began to spin her legs in wide arcs one connected neatly with Narutos' chin.

Falling backwards himself he managed to flick out a few knives in midair which she easily deflected with her electrical field. "Bakuhatsu Shottogan." Opening her palms she sent out a single bolt that shattered into a dozen smaller pieces the second before it hit the clown.

Grunting as the small bolts pierced his skin and searing small parts of his flesh, he rolled to a stop in the foetal position. Groaning as the wounds slowly began to heal, Kakashi walked up behind the woman with a stern look, "That won't stop him for long, Junko-san."

"It will bide sufficient time for Shun-sama to return and deal with the matter personally. I advise that you go and deal with the siblings that are causing havoc to the rest of us."

Kakashi turned to her, "I believe I'm in charge her-" He was cut off as both he and Junko were seemingly pushed backwards into the trees.

"Shinra Tensei." Was all Pein said as he exited the manor, "You are all uninvited Guests of this house, leave."

Naruto struggled to his feet with a giggle, "Things are staring to get interesting..."

* * *

**Nanashi and Hibiki no Shun**

Nanashi delivered another series of punches to the cloaked form of Shun, sending him crashing into a boulder. Panting he let his arms shrink again as he sweated vigorously, only to duck from another volley of Shuns' knives aimed for his neck. Roaring again he expanded his muscles and leapt up to meet Shun in midair punching him in the gut before grabbing hold of the mask and slamming it into his knee, a small crack forming through the centre. Finally he finished by slamming the Assassins' head into the dirt.

Stepping back he panted again as the strain was too much on his body. He had been at this for the past ten minutes, every time he knocked Shun down the man would recover magically within a matter of seconds. It was like the man had some form of immortality that had a few seconds of delay. Grabbing the neck of the downed man he hefted him up off his feet and began to squeeze tightly.

Shun reacted a few seconds later by using two knives to slash at Nanashis' wrist, giving him instant freedom as he fell down and used the same knives to then stab at the teens' gut. Rolling backwards, Shun followed up by throwing a final knife aimed at the jugular. Nanashi grinded his teeth as he pulled out the knives from his gut and threw them away before sidestepping away from the final blade.

Nanashi wearily smirked as his bloodline roughly healed his wounds, "Heh, looks like we're in a stalemate, damn bastard." Shun was silent as a stare down commenced, "Ya know, the first two years after you killed my parents, I wanted nothing more than to kill you myself." He let the ever present rain run down his features and wash off his blood, "I was power hungry, killing anyone that got in my way. I began to earn my name in the lower pages of the bingo book, that is, until..." He popped his neck and flexed his arms, "I realised that you weren't worth killing if you were still alive, if Kami had allowed you to live this long, killing so many people. I'm not going to kill you out of vengeance..."

Shun shot forth throwing several knives at the youth, Nanashi refocused with a death glare and leapt over the knives gracefully, "I'm going to end you out of pity!" He enlargened his arms and slammed them into the earth, the shockwave knocking Shun off his feet, allowing Nanashi to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick cleanly to the mask. Shattering it entirely and sending Shun into the dirt.

This time Shun struggled to rise up his back to Nanashi, "I have to admit, I was a little curious about what you hid underneath all those clothes." As Shun turned, Nanashis' features morphed into horror...

* * *

**Kokoro**

Things, in Kokoros' mind at least, were going alright, four of his foes had been downed. Two were decapitated, one had been split horizontally, and the final one had been dismembered before having his throat ripped out. The remaining eight had so far kept their distance as he stood in his stance, eyeing his foes with pure concentration.

He took a deep breath before swinging his scythes at his opponents, missing entirely, but providing a distraction so he could perform a set of handseals, "Suiton: Suiryuuben no Jutsu!" Water all around him quickly condensed into a large orb about two metres in diameter, then quickly split into several tentacles that proceeded to lash out at his opponents. One of his foes lacked sufficient speed and had his chest pierced by the manipulated liquid.

Kokoro smirked, "Now you little shits are going to find out why I'm such a feared Shinobi, Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" The large orb of water sprouted forth a dragon that shot towards his foes consuming two before ramming them into the ground, "I can string together Jutsu from a single set of handseals, and then fire them in whatever order I want, Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" The dragon and tentacles were joined by several pillars of water jutting out from the condensed orb of water.

The remaining opposition then attempted to perform their own Jutsu, only to be one of three things; Pierced by tentacles, crushed by a pillar, or the unlucky one whom had their head ripped off by the water dragon. The string of Jutsu held up for a few more seconds before Kokoro fell to his knee and dropped his concentration, the orb of water collapsing onto his person, "... It doesn't last too long though, goddamn it, that hurt like a bitch." He muttered as the pain of chakra over usage spread through his system...

* * *

**Naruto, Pein, Kakashi and Junko**

Both sides were at a standstill as Naruto idly twiddled a knife through his gloved fingertips. His rueful grin sending a chill through Kakashis' spine, with the rain slowly allowing the paint on the youths' face to drip and contort. A crack of thunder in the distance was what set off the tension as Kakashi sped through seals and held out his open palm, "Raikiri!" The lightening enveloped palm emanating the distinct sound of chirping birds.

Naruto then threw the knife at Junko before holding an open palm out to each of his foes, "KAI!" The Shuriken speeding towards their targets in a hail of sharpened steel. Junko and Kakashi acted at the same time, the crackle of electricity and lightening deflecting metal was heard as both charged forward.

Pein then stepped forward with his own opened palm, "Shinra Tensei." Junko flew backwards into Kakashi who cautiously trailed behind her, both falling into the dirt again.

Kakashi hefted them both onto their feet, "See what I mean. Nothing works on him twice, even head on attacks appear useless. Any ideas?"

Junko stood on her own and seemed to focus onto the sky, where darker clouds than usual seemed to be focusing on the field of battle, "... I'll need ten more minutes before I can detain the fugitive."

Kakashi, sceptical, but compliant as always, nodded before reaching for his hitaite and revealing a crimson eye with three tomoe. "Hai, I need to get serious then... " He flashed through handseals, "Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" He spewed forth an expanding torrent of flames aimed to consume the targets.

Pein stood behind Naruto and held out his palms again, "Shinra Tensei." Thus the flames consumed everything except the metre around the duo. The fire Jutsu only lasted a few seconds as Kakashi dropped it to conserve chakra and pulled out a Kunai.

Pein dropped his own technique, allowing Naruto to leap upwards with his Kodachi unsheathed in its usual reverse grip. Kakashi leapt up to meet the preteen where tempered metal met Tamahagane steel in a small series of blue sparks. Naruto grinned as he leant forward even more before pushing his form backwards and sheathing his Kodachi, performing a few seals and breathed out, "Katon: Endan no Jutsu!"

The flames didn't travel very far, but they did reach Kakashi before he dodged and softly singed the back of his vest. He spun before he landed and responded, "Katon: Endan no Jutsu!" Flames came from his own mouth, only his had more chakra pumped into it so it went further.

Narutos' insane grin seemed to widen as he opened his arms as if to welcome the flames. Pein spoke through the brief silence, "Shinra Tensei." And the clown was pulled backwards from the flames down to the ground in front of Pein.

Naruto turned to his current partner with an even wider grin, "Quite a handy Jutsu ya have there." But his grin turned into a scowl, "I'm guessing only you can use it though?" His response was a silent nod.

Kakashi mentally cursed, '_I can't read that technique! Must be a damn bloodline!_' He turned to Junko before sighing as she seemed to focus on the brewing storm overhead. He flashed through some more seals before charging forward again, "Fuuton: Reppushou no Jutsu!" He cried whilst throwing several Shuriken before clapping his hands together, a gale of pressurized wind pushing the blades into incredible speeds.

Naruto responded by also flashing through some seals, "Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu!" He then vomited a neat line of mud which quickly grew into a thick rock wall that stopped the Shuriken mid flight.

Kakashi felt a tint of rage, "Where did you learn these techniques? Are your followers showing you?"

Naruto jumped onto the top of the wall in a crouch, "Nah, I nicked a couple o' dozen of the Jutsu scrolls from the library and Shinobi Archives, no biggie. 'Sides, none of these bakes' have any techniques worth learning." Naruto began going through some more seals.

Kakashi mimicked the seals by the second, both then cried out, "Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" Dragons of Mud appeared beside the two Shinobi and opened their large maws, blasting out projectiles of mud at high speeds towards their opponents. The techniques were conducted well enough that each projectile connected with its opposite in mid air.

This standstill continued for forty five seconds, when Pein intervened by moving towards Junko, Kakashi dropped his technique and then redirected his focus unto the robed man, "Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" The compressed air was aimed perfectly at Pein, and would have connected, if Pein wasn't mysteriously pulled backwards, away from the blast radius and directly beside a grinning Naruto.

Kakashi eyed the fugitive with a glare before noticing the twine he held in his gloved hand, which was also wrapped around his partners robed waist. "... Kuso..." He cursed, he was already down to half his reserves, even with his clans' Howaido Chakra. And, by the looks of it, his two opponents had barely broken a sweat, that was grave news for him. Even worse, was that Junko still needed at least eight more minutes...

* * *

**Aiko and Akira**

Their movements were fluid, not wasting a single stretch of muscle, working as a duo they swathed through the robed people that had followed Shun. The total body count they had collected as a team was just over two dozen, fairly good considering that they were out of practice in this technique. Their chakra, although in unison, was not a perfect synchronisation of their minds, a few years ago they wouldn't even need to pronounce their attacks. That was before Akira left on missions and was befallen by leprosy.

"Hyaku Kusaba!" Their blades focused more of the unearthly blue aura and hummed more violently as several more foes leaped towards them. In a flash the duo swung their weapons in a wide arc, for a second the area was still, before their bodies began to bleed from an indistinct number of slashes that spread through their clothes.

The duo began to pant as their combined aura slowly weakened, "Heh... We're... Really... Out of... Practice... Eh, Nii-san?" Aiko breathed out as sweat beaded down her face, mixing with the water of the rain.

Akira eye smiled as he was also visibly sweating as his grip shook slightly, "Maa... A few... Years'll... Do that... To you..."

As one they sheathed their blades, "Reiten." And the aura dissipated, flowing back into their respective bodies.

A few seconds later the siblings fell to their knees, Akira clutching his chest, coughed lightly. "Kuso, I detest that backlash."

Aiko struggled to her feet, "Urgh... Amend to that, Nii-san. Let's take a breather..." She wobbled to a nearby tree and fell back onto it, her breathing erratic but not life threatening.

Akira shrugged before falling unto his back unto the muddy ground, trying to calm his own breathing. Their bodies ached from their overexertion of their muscle systems, being stretched and flexed repeatedly without warming up was a serious toll. That, and the fact that they hadn't practiced in awhile lead to their current states.

The Kagami-Ryuu technique was a Kiri form of swordplay that requires two siblings to have almost twin-like chakra systems. With this symmetry, the two uses could sync their bodies to a state of what would be considered cloning. The chakra of the users would multiply and form a spherical connection, which was to enhance their senses for a short distance. Useful in close quarters, such as defending a village client, as an example.

Akira and Aiko were part of a small clan that specialised in the Kagami-Ryuu, due to a perk in their chakra composition. From generations of experimentation and alignment, every system in the family was symmetrical from birth. As such, the parents could teach their children the Kagami-Ryuu with no difficulty whatsoever.

When the civil war erupted in Kiri over normal Shinobi and clans, the siblings family was one of the first to go. They submitted willingly, with all of their assets seized by the Mizukage, even with this show of loyalty, every adult was executed. Well over twenty masters, felled in one swoop, finally, there were only three children of the clan left...

* * *

**Nanashi and Shun**

Shun, or, what Nanashi assumed was the assassin, stood in the open area. A body with gray skin that clung to the bones that made up his lean form. A large, metallic breathing apparatus comprised the lower half of the skeletal jaw the tube jutting into the left side of his throat. Small, silver spikes jutted out at random points in his body, with what appeared to be his silver blades jutting out just below his wrists and into his skin.

His eyes, or rather, the yellow glowing orbs that occupied his sockets, appeared to steam as water fell upon them. The final thing that scared Nanashi, was the intricate tattoo of the Shinigami that stretched all over his visible body. Shuns' breathing was no longer faint, it was now a large rattling gurgle through the breathing apparatus.

Nanashi could only stare, this was not a man, this was a demon, a demon that had walked the planet by a machine through its body. A loud hissing was heard as the spikes in his body extended and curved into a myriad of horns. Shortly after he flashed out of existence, Nanashi knew what was coming next, but failed to defend himself as Shun rapidly slashed across the body of the teen. The lacerations exuding blood instantaneously, Nanashi still heard the same wondrous noise from all those years ago. Singing that beautiful melody as his body exploded with pain.

Falling backwards as Shun reappeared a short distance away, his metallic horns retracting back to their original length. But it was not long before Shun fell onto one knee, his apparatus producing a rough grunts as his body shook uncontrollably for a few seconds. He soon recovered and returned to his full height. Staring at the downed Nanashi, he slowly walked forward, flicking out a new blade from his wrist and poising to strike.

Nanashi stared blankly at the gray sky, his bloodline neglecting to generate scar tissue. As the rain ran down his face, a small smile tugged at his lips, which developed into a full blown grin. "Just as clown-boy said... Life's' a big..." Shun began to let his arm go forward, "... Fucking..." The blade became airborne, "... Joke..." His arm shot up, two fingers grabbing the blade in midair.

Scar tissue now worked fast to cover his lacerations as his arms began to bulge larger than before as he stood up. That same small smile on his lips as he flicked away the blade and looked Shun dead in the eye, "You like music so much? Here's a tune of mine!" Reeling both arms back he brought them forth in a large clap. The shockwaves tearing up the ground and boulders, Shun was caught in the destruction, his arms and legs snapped, his ribcage crushed and finally his apparatus dented all over.

Nanashi then fell to his knees again, his arms reverting back to normal, "... Sound... Good... Bastard?" He got no response from the downed assassin, "... Well... I'll... Take that... As a... Yes, then..."

"Quite the opposite... Actually." The deep undertone of his voice sent a shiver up Nanashis' spine, "Such a noise was unprecedented, yet still accepted nonetheless... I wonder..." Shun slowly rose his head, "How is it, that a human can survive my melody twice? Revenge?"

"I gave up on thoughts of revenge awhile ago."

"Pity, perhaps pity was the reason?"

Nanashi snorted, "Kami must have a real sense of humour then."

"Love..?"

Nanashi let out a laugh, "What drugs have you been taking, bastard. No one has ever really loved me after you, and I don't intend to share no such emotion to anyone else... Not ever."

"Well then you must have been fated to end my existence." What could have been a laugh was heard from the downed man. "Still, out of the many hundreds of Shinobi, Samurai and fighters. You were the one person that would not die, it is only fair then..." He had a brief coughing fit, "That you inherit my legacy."

"What would that be? What's' left of your followers, a secret will that no one knows about?" He didn't know why he was being so sarcastic, or why he was still smiling. "From what I can tell you have nothing left, you're just a relic of a demon."

"My legacy is something that cannot be taken, it is given through a suitable victory. In fact, you have it right now."

"What?"

"You can hear me."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

He heard Shun chuckle, "You will understand in a few days, for now all I can tell you is the one name you need to remember."

"You aren't making any sense, bastard."

"... Keigan."

"'Insightfulness'? Start making sense, bastard, or else-" An explosion of pain erupted around Nanashis' eyes and cranium, within seconds, the pain was so bad he fell unconscious...

* * *

**Kakashi, Junko, Pein and Naruto**

Naruto charged forward, laughing as he and Kakashi entered a fistfight. Though Kakashi had clearer speed and strength, the killer-clowns' reflexes allowed him to match the Jounin blow for blow. Very soon Pein headed towards Junko, his palm held out and at the ready, as he was about to speak, Junko beat him to it.

"Chakra levels at ninety-nine percent, Build up time successful, Initiating stage 'Z' of technique..." Kakashi took this as his hint and delivered a knee to the youths' gut before leaping backwards, behind Junko. "Initiation complete, now proceeding to charge for final strike, total four seconds remaining... 3... 2... 1... Tenkei no Mugai."

All sound stopped as even the rain became deathly still, in one instant black lightening sprung from the earth around Naruto and wrapped around his body. The raw energy crackling and thrashing wildly as it burnt through his clothes and seared his skin, all through that he said nor even screamed a single word. All he did was stare at Junko with his bloody grin and wide eyes, the final blast cam from the sky as a black bolt shaped like a trident came straight down.

Kakashi watched in still wonder as the intensity of the technique bore down and pierced the fugitives upper chest. The attack lasted for what felt an eternity, in reality, it was six seconds. Pein had reverted to using his Shinra Tensei to mere avert the nearby shockwave, still he was forced backwards into a tree, which was now splintered and broken.

Kakashi was almost speechless, "W-What incredible energy..."

Junko wavered side to side slowly, before finally falling backwards, until the Jounin caught her, her mask fell off to expose her entire face. Kakashi was bewildered to discover she was a very attractive young lady. With her looks he was surprised she was even following Shun at all. "Junko-san... Junko-san..." He shook her briefly before searching for a pulse.

With a sigh of relief he found it, it was weak, but still there. He looked over at Naruto and saw that the clown was still breathing as well. Although it was harsh and erratic, his wounds were healing slowly and he was alive. Kakashi was about to go and retrieve the clown when a pair of blades came near his throat.

"Don't move." Came the combined voices of both Akira and Aiko...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

_Die!_

_I gave in to  
The stress in life  
I can't escape  
The pressure seems to get me down_

It's like a needle in my spine  
It stings inside  
Poisons me with time  
I can't deal with your lies

I wish I could watch you drown and die  
And take my time  
(Lies)  
It's always been a problem, can't you see?  
I don't get  
(Your lies)

People have said (They have said)  
I'm not okay (I'm not okay)  
I lost my mind, numb me 'til I won't feel pain again

It's like a needle in my spine  
It stings inside  
Poisons me with time  
I won't deal with your lies

I wish I could watch you drown and die  
And take my time  
(Lies)  
It's always been a problem, can't you see?  
I don't get  
(Your lies)

Life is gone  
I have no one  
Life is good  
I am no one

Life is gone  
I have no one  
Life is scarred  
I am no one

Life is gone  
I have a lie

Something, something inside of my mind  
Let it all go and tie me to your fight  
Nothing is real inside, just the lies  
Something keeps building you high with lies

I wish I could watch you drown and die  
And take my time  
(Lies)  
It's always been a problem, can't you see?  
I don't bend  
(The lies)

I wish I could watch you drown and die  
And take my time  
(Lies)  
It's always been a problem, can't you see?  
I don't bend

**Song: Drowning  
Artist: Adema**

* * *

**Omake**

Sasuke twitched as he met up with Jin and Shichigoro in a pub in the middle of the night, loud techno music blaring with many young men and women melding into the groove. Shichigoro wore his usual attire, whereas Jin had opted for a dark blue suit, Sasuke had instead gone for a pair of pants with a chain along with sleeveless gloves and a sleeveless blue shirt.

Shichigoro greeted him first, "Yo Yo! What's forshizzlin' my hiz-sizzling bro-fizzle?"

Sasuke turned immediately to Jin for a translation, "He asked how you were."

Sasuke grunted in return with a shrug. This did not deter Shichigoro, "Come on man! This pad is a buzzing with some fine ass pussy! Don't tell a brother you ain't wantin' to smack any of that?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead before turning to Jin, "Did he seriously bring us out here to get laid?"

Jin begrudgingly nodded, "As he says; 'Old enough to bust a cap! Old enough to tap that!'"

"You two do realize I'm twelve."

Jin nodded then motioned to Shichigoro, "Remember, numb-nuts is over here."

Before Sasuke could respond, two teenage girls slightly taller than himself snaked their hands around his body and began whispering stuff into his ear. Before long he was blushing as they lead him off to an unknown location.

Shichigoro was flabbergasted, "Man that shit be wack Yo!"

Not long after, three girls quickly walked over to Jin and repeated the same thing only this time they kinda dragged him off. Now the final teenager stood there agape as he was left alone, snapping himself out of it he hightailed it after his teammates.

"C'mon guys! Help a brother out here! Don't leave me a hangin' while your a swangin'!"

* * *

**AN: Great Kami it's been a long break between chapters!**

**Special thanks to Sig Uchiha for the character profile for Jin, you're prize is...(sweatdrops) I got nothin' man. Any more character ideas' are welcome, and that goes for anyone!**

**And remember all those people who don't review, I need votes, they are my lifesource! They grant me inner strength!**

**R&R Zenzeigan.**


End file.
